Fright Night: Not A Child's Plaything
by ninewood
Summary: Peter Vincent comes to the aide of a little girl and encounters a witch, a vampire and finds a doll that isn't what it appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the first chapters of the story go from Peter Vincent's ancestor to his childhood to the present.

Chapter One

Paris, France – 1811

The crowd gathered in the courtyard of the jail while the guards led a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes through the crowd and the chains around her ankles and wrists clanked as she walked between the guards.

"WITCH!" the crowd shouted as the woman smiled at the crowd and looked at the large pyre of wood that had been gathered during the day. Someone threw a spoiled tomato at her as the tomato hit her face and the crowd laughed, pointing at her. The guards led her up the ladder when the guards tied her to the post at the top of the pyre and she smiled, looking down at the crowd. Suddenly a tall man wearing a black robe and a curly, white wig walked closer when he unrolled the scroll and looked at the writing then at the woman.

"Angelina De'Costa-Morgana De'Chardan, you have been found guilty of witchcraft. Before you are burned at the stake, will you confess to the whereabouts of your husband, Shadean De'Chardan?" the man asked then looked at Angelina and she gave him a cold look while half closing her eyes.

"My husband is where he belongs!" she shouted as the crowd hissed and booed and she slightly smiled at them. With a nod, the man moved away as the guards climbed down the ladder then tossed the ladder onto the pyre and walked away. Men with torches walked closer when they lit the wood of the pyre a light and Angelina looked at the crowd. As the flames burned up the wood then lit the hem of her dress on fire, Angelina started laughing as the crowd gasped and the flames rose higher, lighting her hair on fire.

"She is a demon!" someone in the crowd shouted as her laughter grew louder and smoke rose up to the sky. A few minutes later the crowd walked away while Giacomo Vincenzi led the ten year old boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes toward the carriage and the boy held a doll in his arms against his chest. Helping the boy into the carriage, Giacomo sighed as he looked back at the charred body of the wife of his best friend then shook his head and got in the carriage.

"Home, please, Gregory," he said as the carriage moved and Giacomo looked at the boy then at the doll. The doll was about two feet in height with chalk white skin and holes had been drilled in the ears and nostrils. A small slit made the mouth look open and the eyes were made of sapphire blue glass. The body of the doll was fully jointed and black hair stuck up on the doll's head. The fringe hung in the doll's sapphire blue glass eyes as the sapphire blue glass eyes locked with Giacomo's eyes and a cold chill moved through him. "Andre, may I look at your doll?"

Andre Jacque De'Chardan looked down at the doll then at Giacomo when he shook his head and held the doll against his chest.

"I'll give it right back," he said while hold his hands out and Andre handed the doll to him. Holding the doll in his hands, Giacomo noticed the clothing the doll was wearing was entirely black and the light shimmered off the black leather boots. Handing the doll back to Andre, Giacomo looked out the window then at the doll and the cold chill he felt earlier caused him to start shaking.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The dust swirled around the shaft of light coming from the window while a spider moved across the web hanging from the rafters and the door to the loft opened. Six year old Misty Welks climbed up the stairs when she stood at the top of the stairs and could barely see the sheet covered furniture, trunks and boxes. Turning on the torch, she shined the light around when she started walking by the boxes and trunks and the floorboards squeaked under her feet. She walked by some of the sheet covered furniture when she lifted the corner of the sheet and shined the light on the wooden cabinet. The glass was covered in grim and dirt as she lifted the sheet higher and saw a small door at the bottom of the wooden cabinet. Placing the sheet over her, Misty knelt on the floor when she shined the light on the small door and saw the key in the lock. Taking hold of the key, she was surprised that the key turned and the small door opened after she pulled on the tarnished handle. Shining the light, she saw something lying on the shelf when she placed the torch on the floor and reached in, picking up whatever it was off the shelf. Picking up the torch, Misty smiled as she shined the light down on the doll and the light danced in the sapphire blue glass eyes.

"Wow," she said then crawled out from under the sheet and held the doll against her chest. Heading for the door, she placed the torch in her pocket then carefully went down the stairs. Peeking out into the hallway, she closed the door then ran down the hallway and walked in her room, closing the door behind her. Walking to the bed, she crawled up toward the headboard when she placed the doll on her lap and brushed the black hair from the doll's eyes.

"_Can you hear me?" _a soft voice asked as her eyes widened and she looked around, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Did you just talk?" she asked then jumped when the doll titled its head to one side and a small smile spread across the doll's face. "Cool!"

"_What is your name?"_

"I'm Misty. Who are you?"

"_I am Shade."_

"Is that really your name?" she asked when the doll smiled then slowly nodded. "Cool!"

Smiling, Misty got off the bed then placed the doll against the pillows and left the room, closing the door behind her. The doll looked at the door when it slid onto its side then slowly closed its eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

(Several hours later)

The swirling, red lights from the fire trucks lit up the night as the firemen worked to put the fire out and the smoke rose skyward in long coils. The neighbors had come out to watch the house burn as Misty sat on the gurney and held the doll against her chest. Both of them were dirty as the paramedic placed the blanket around her shoulders and gently smiled at her.

"It'll be alright, Sweetie," he said as he walked away and Misty looked down at the doll then turned the doll around to face her.

"Pretty cool trick, hunh?" she asked, smiling and a cold chill caused the doll to shake.

"_Oui," _Shade said as she watched the fire burning and kissed the top of the doll's head. A few moments later the ambulance moved down the street while the fire erupted out of the roof of the house and the ambulance's blue light flickered in the darkness.

"_So you're the new boy, hunh?" the twelve year old girl asked while walking in the room and looked at the boy near the dresser. He was tall for his age, thin and had golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing tattered jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt that said BITE ME in red letters and a jean jacket and he was placing something in the drawer._

"_Get fucked," the boy said as she walked closer and he slammed the drawer shut. Turning around, he sighed as he leaned against the dresser and brushed his fingers through his hair, making his hair stand up on end._

"_You look like you got a dead hedgehog on your head," she teased and the boy glared at her, the freckles on his face sticking out on his skin. "You got a name?"_

"_Look, I'm not staying here long. Why don't you just fuck off?" the boy asked when he walked to the bed and removed some jeans from the battered suitcase on the bed, placing the jeans on the bed. The girl walked to the door when she saw PETER VINCENT written on the tape on the door and smiled, looking at Peter. Walking across the hallway, she walked into her room when she walked to the bed and picked the doll off the pillow. She felt like she was being watched when she turned around and swore that she saw Peter when she smiled and brushed some of the hair from the doll's sapphire blue glass eyes. Walking back into Peter's room, she walked to the bed when she placed the doll on the pillow and Peter looked from her to the doll and back. "What the hell is that?"_

"_It's a welcome present," she said then left the room and Peter looked at the doll, sitting down on the bed, The sapphire blue glass eyes looked straight ahead as Peter rolled his eyes then got off the bed and tossed a t-shirt at the doll, knocking the doll to one side. The t-shirt covered the doll as Peter walked to the door when he heard something that sounded like growling then turned, looking at the bed. The t-shirt was moving while Peter moved closer to the bed and reached his hand out toward the t-shirt._

"_No! Don't do it!" a voice in his head said when Peter reached out and moved the t-shirt off the doll. The doll was lying on its back as Peter looked down at the doll then hit the floor when the doll turned its head and glared at him. Peter half crab walked toward the door when the doll sat up on the bed and Peter's eyes widened._

Las Vegas, Nevada

"NO!" Peter shouted as he fought with the duvet then lost his balance and fell out of bed. He grunted when he hit the floor as the lights came on and he covered his head with his hands. "Go away!"

"Peter?" Cassandra asked as she got out of bed, walked around to his side of the bed and knelt down next to him. Peter was shaking and sounded like he was whimpering when the bedroom door opened and Cassandra looked up, seeing Jane and Charlie standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Jane asked while walking closer and knelt down next to Cassandra while looking at Peter. Peter had suggested that Jane and Charlie move back in the penthouse after the sewer backed up in their neighborhood and their house needed to be fumigated. Jane had resisted at first until the smell grew so bad that her eyes watered and Peter thought it was funny when she and Charlie showed up in the lobby with their luggage and had sad puppy looks on their faces.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Cassandra asked while stroking his hair and Peter moved away from her, nearly crawling under the bed. Cross, Cassandra's peregrine falcon familiar, had flown over to the night table as it titled its head side to side and Peter's white Bengal tiger familiar, Boe, laid next to him and placed its paws on Peter's legs, softly purring with concern in its eyes.

"Is he going through DTs?" Charlie asked as they looked at him and Cassandra balled her hands into fists, glaring at him. Peter's breathing sounded fast and ragged as Cassandra stroked his hair and he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Hello," she whispered while smiling at him and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Wh-why am I on the floor?" Peter asked with a confused look on his face and Cassandra leaned over, kissing his cheek. Jane and Cassandra helped Peter sit up as Cassandra leaned him into her and wrapped her arms around him.

"You were thrashing on the bed then screamed and fell onto the floor. Mind telling us what you were dreaming about?"

"I do-don't remember," he whispered as she gently rocked him and he rubbed his knuckle under his lower lip. "I need a drink."

"No, you don't," Jane said while softly stroking his hair and he sighed, looking at the floor. Cassandra and Jane helped Peter off the floor when they helped him get under the blankets and Jane walked to the door. Cross flew back to its perch on the golden dragon statue above the bed while Boe settled next to the bed and placed its head on top of its paws. Cassandra watched Jane lead Charlie out of the room as Jane closed the door and Peter sighed, snuggling closer and placed his arm around Cassandra's waist. Kissing the top of his head, Cassandra turned the light off then slid down until she was lying beside him and moved her finger along his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered when she kissed the tip of his nose and he softly smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself," Cassandra said softly as he snuggled closer and she slid her arm around him, slowly stroking his back. "Are you sure you don't remember what you were dreaming about?"

"No," he mumbled with a shake of his head. Rolling onto his back, he looked at the ceiling while Cassandra placed her head on the center of his chest and slowly stroked the tip of his nipple, making a cool shiver moved through him. Smiling, Peter took her hand when he kissed her knuckles then placed her hand against his chest and closed his eyes. Listening to his breathing evening out, Cassandra snuggled closer when she closed her eyes, but the question of what he was dreaming about lingered in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

New Orleans, Louisiana

The car pulled up to the curb when the door opened and a tall woman with black hair and green eyes closed the door, heading toward the stairs. Misty Welks-Franklin half ran up the stairs when the doors hissed open and Misty walked inside as the doors slowly closed behind her. Her heels clicked on the tile flooring as she walked down the hallway when a man wearing a white t-shirt and white pajamas bottoms shuffled by her and Misty sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Pushing the button for the lift, she looked down the hallway while the interns and nurses went about their business and Misty leaned against the wall. The doors to the lift opened when she walked inside then looked at the panel near the doors and pushed the button. Watching the doors close, she leaned against the wall when the lift moved up and she opened her purse, removing a laminated card. She closed her purse when the doors to the lift opened and she walked out of the lift, heading down the hallway. Stopping near the nurses' station, Misty tapped on the top of the desk then sighed and the nurse looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Franklin. Doctor Miller is expecting me," Misty said while showing the nurse the laminated card when the nurse nodded her head and picked up the receiver off the phone cradle, pushing the buttons.

"Yes, Doctor Miller, a Mrs. Franklin is here to see you," the nurse said then nodded her head and placed the receiver back on the phone cradle. "He'll be down in a minute. Please wait over there."

Nodding her head, Misty walked to the visitation room then sat down on the couch and sighed. The visitation room had white walls and ceiling and the tile on the floor was black and white with some of the tiles having large cracks in them. Brown leather couches with four, small tables in each corner were against the walls and two windows sat above the couch across from her. Behind her were the two windows that showed the hallway and she wasn't surprised that she was the only one in the room.

Opening her purse, she removed a photograph then closed her purse as she felt the tears in the corners of her eyes and looked at the photograph. Her husband, Michael, smiled at her while he held onto their four year old daughter, Katie, and Misty sighed, running her finger over his face. It has been a week since Michael's death and Katie had been placed in the hospital for observation after the police found her standing next to Michael's body. She was unresponsive and Doctor Miller concluded that she was catatonic. Sighing, Misty placed the photograph back in her purse when someone walked into the room and she closed her purse, looking at the man standing in front of her. He was tall with black hair and green eyes and he was wearing a white shirt, a black tie, gray trousers, black socks and shoes and a white doctor coat.

"Mrs. Franklin, I'm Doctor Miller," he said while holding his hand out and she stood up, shaking hands with him.

"Has there been any improvement?" she asked as he looked at the chart in his hand then sighed, closing the chart.

"No, I'm afraid she's still in a catatonic state," he said and Misty sighed, nodding her head.

"May I see her?" she asked and Doctor Miller nodded, leading her out of the room.

Nurse Nancy Thomas looked at Katie as she sighed and checked the readings on the screen on the drip. She had seen children like Katie before and it saddened her to see such a sweet looking child staring straight ahead, seeing nothing. What spooked her was the doll Katie was holding onto. The sapphire blue glass eyes seemed to lock with hers as she looked at the doll and a cold chill moved through her.

"Shit, you are ugly," Nurse Thomas said while looking at the doll then back at the screen when she heard something like a growl and turned back to look at the doll. Her eyes widened after seeing the doll looking right at her and slowly tilted its head to one side. Backing up, Nurse Thomas moved toward the door when the doll slowly stood up on the bed and balled its hands into fists. Opening the door, Nurse Thomas ran out of the room while the doll slowly sat down, looked up at Katie then leaned closer and slowly closed its eyes.

_Peter backed up as the doll slid off the bed and bolted toward him. Screaming, Peter ran out of the room then down the hallway when he turned around and saw the doll following him. Going around the corner, Peter stopped while leaning against the wall and breathed hard and fast through his nose. Suddenly the doll appeared as Peter screamed and the doll slowly walked closer. He locked eyes with the sapphire blue glass eyes as he turned then ran to the top of the stairs and stopped, seeing the doll coming closer. His heart slammed in his ears as he bolted down the stairs then jumped off the third to the bottom step and looked up, seeing the doll standing at the top of the stairs._

"_GO AWAY!" he shouted when the doors that lead to the living room opened and a man and a woman walked into the hallway._

"_Peter?" Lisa Walker asked as she stood with the man who was going to be his foster parent and Peter looked at her then back to the top of the stairs and saw that the doll was gone. "Was that you making all that noise?"_

"_Get me out of here," he whispered and Lisa walked closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. Lisa was his case worker, but he knew she really didn't give a shit about him and he sighed, looking at the floor._

"_Peter, are you ok?" she asked, knowing that Peter was listed as a disturbed child. She had a hard time placing Peter in care homes and he would be placed in juvenile care or a mental institution if she failed to place him. Lisa tried to think of an excuse for why Peter was acting this way, but the look on the man's face convinced her that Peter wasn't staying._

"_Get me the fuck out of here!" Peter shouted then pulled away and stormed for the door. Slamming the door open, he stormed out of the house when he walked down the stairs then turned and looked up at the window. His eyes widened when he saw the girl standing there with a big smile on her face and she was holding the doll in her arms._

Las Vegas, Nevada

Peter gasped when he sat up on the bed and wiped his face with his hands, leaning back on the pillows. His heart slammed in his chest as he breathed deeply through his nose and half closed his eyes. The door opened when Cassandra walked in the room with a tray in her hands and she smiled when she saw Peter was awake.

"Morning, Sunshine," she said while walking to the bed and placed the tray on the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she brushed the hair out of his eyes while trying to read the look on his face and he sighed, softly smiling at her. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," he sighed as she moved closer and kissed his lips. Moving back, she picked up the tray then placed the tray on his lap and placed the cloth napkin on his bare chest. He watched while she slowly spread the orange marmalade on the toast and he licked his lips, feeling his cock growing hard. Opening his mouth, he watched her slide the toast into his mouth while giving him a sultry look and he bite down on the toast, feeling the tang of the orange marmalade on his tongue. Cassandra moved closer as she smeared a little of the orange marmalade on his lips and kissed him, licking the orange marmalade off his lips. Moving back, Peter smiled when he placed the tray on the floor then sat back against the pillow and wiggling his finger at her. Wiggling her eyebrows up and down, she moved closer when she kissed his lips and he held the back of her head in his hand. Her fingers raked through the soft hair on his chest as he lightly moaned in her mouth and she moved back, kissing his neck. She sucked his Adam's apple then kissed across his collar bones as he groaned and slowly closed his eyes. Peter softly giggled as she slid her hands to his sides and tickled him under his armpits. "No fair."

"What are you going to do about it?" Cassandra asked when she made baby kisses on his chest and licked the underside of his nipples. She suckled on one nipple as Peter covered his eyes with his hands while a soft moan filled his throat and a feeling of pain and pleasure soared through him as she pinched the other nipple between her thumb and fingers. Clawing at the duvet, blankets and silk sheets, she pushed the bedding down his thin body when she scanned his lithe body with her eyes and he held his arms out, giving her a sad look. Smiling, Cassandra stroked her hands over his skin from his chest to the top of his crotch as a cool chill sent shivers through him and his cock wiggled then stood up, bending back to his stomach. Peter moaned as she stroked the underside of his stiff cock when she kissed the tip and felt the quick pulse coming from the thick vein under her fingers.

"Fuck," he whispered as Cassandra swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and felt the salty taste of his pre-cum and slid more of his cock into her mouth. Closing his eyes tightly, Peter moaned while she moved his cock deeper into her throat when the telephone rang and Peter yelped from her biting him, opened his eyes and looked at the telephone. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Ignoring the telephone, Peter thumped Cassandra's leg with his foot as she nodded and swirled her tongue around his cock. The telephone became quiet as he smiled while she moved back and unsnapped the bottom of her teddy nightie and slid his slick cock inside her. Cassandra slowly rocked back and forth as he felt her muscles tightening around his cock and he wiggled under her. Going faster, she placed her hands on either side of him as she bent down and gently kissed his chest, occasionally licking the underside of his nipples.

Moaning, Peter felt his cock vibrating as he closed his eyes and called out her name as he climaxed. He climaxed two more times then placed his hands over his face and Cassandra made tiny kisses on his hot skin. He breathed hard and fast through his nose as she slid off of him then got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, turning the light on. A few minutes later she came out with a wet flannel and towel as she washed him off and patted his cock dry with the soft towel. Placing the soft towel and flannel on the floor, Cassandra climbed onto the bed then slid up Peter's body when she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. His heart thundered in her ear as she stroked his side and Peter sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Now this is a great way to wake up in the morning," Peter said when someone knocked on the door and he looked at the door then at Cassandra. Quickly getting off of Peter then pulling the bedding over them, Cassandra snuggled against Peter when the door opened and Jane peeked in, smiling at them.

"Sorry, but your agent called and he needs to talk to you," Jane said then closed the door and Cassandra buried her face in his chest. Sighing, Peter reached over as he picked up the receiver and pushed the buttons. Cassandra stroked his chest as he listened to the ringing sound then a click and heard a soft coughing sound.

"Hello," Murray said.

"Hey, Murray, sorry I couldn't take your call. I was fucking my lady," he said as Cassandra giggled and he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," Murray sighed. "Anyway, I was calling to talk about your new tour."

"What new tour?"

"The one the Hard Rock set up. You'll be going to Chicago, Orlando, San Diego, Biloxi, Hollywood and Tampa."

"That's it?"

"Well, there are some stops along the way, but, yeah, that's it."

"And how long is this tour?"

"It'll be a sixth month tour," Murray said and Peter sighed, making Cassandra look up at him.

"And who is going to be taking my spot here in Vegas while I'm gone?"

"Some newbie named Daimon Wolfe," Murray said and Peter's eyes went wide.

"Oh come on! I've seen his act! He sucks!"

"I know, but he was the only one available," Murray said and Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and thumb. "The upside is you'll be traveling in style!"

"Really, are we finally getting our own private jet?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Just be outside in an half an hour," Murray said as he ended the call and Peter placed the receiver on the telephone cradle, looking at Cassandra.

"We're going on tour?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, guess we better get packed."

"Yeah," Peter said as she crawled off of him and held her hand out, wiggling her fingers. Smiling, he got out of bed as they walked to the bathroom and he slid his arm around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Paris, France – 1811

The carriage stopped as the door opened and Giacomo led Andre out while closing the door behind them. He placed his hand on Andre's shoulder as they walked the manor house and headed up the stairs. Walking by the butler after he had opened the door, Giacomo led Andre toward the marble stairs that curved to the left and the right as they walked up the stairs and Andre held the doll against his chest. He had said not a word the whole ride from where his mother had been executed and Giacomo sighed, leading Andre up the staircase to the left.

"Giacomo?" a voice asked as he turned and saw his father walking up the stairs. Roberto Vincenzi was not only a shrewd businessman, but a stern master and there were times that Giacomo regretted having him for a father. Roberto stopped on the stair below them when he looked from Giacomo to Andre and Giacomo saw the question in his father's eyes. Due to the secretive nature of his nightly business, Giacomo could not explain that he went out searching and killing things of nightmares and there were rumors that Giacomo might fancy men over women. To be seen in the company of a young boy was making things worse as Giacomo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Father, this is Andre De'Chardan, my GODSON," he said as Roberto looked at Andre then nodded his head.

"What is he doing here?" Roberto asked.

"Don't you remember Shadean asking us to take care of him if something were to happen?" Giacomo asked and Roberto blinked his eyes a few times.

"Yes, I remember. Damn these business meetings. I wanted to be there for her execution. Did she finally confess to where her husband is?" he asked and Giacomo sighed, shaking his head side to side. "Well, take him to the nursery."

"Yes Father," Giacomo said as they headed up the stairs then headed down the hallway. Opening the double doors, Giacomo led Andre into the nursery while Andre looked around and walked to the brass bed with four posts and dark blue canopy, sitting down. "Shall I send someone up with something to eat?"

Andre shook his head as Giacomo left the nursery and closed the double doors behind him. The nursery walls were a stark white color with painting of fairy tale characters on the walls and a white marble fireplace faced the bed. Three, crystal chandeliers hung on gold chains connected to the ceiling and a red carpet with white swirls covered the hard wood floor. Four, large windows let light into the room with thick, blue curtains tied with gold cords in front of the windows and a window seat had several pillows propped up against the windows. The rest of the furniture was done in a dark wood and the bedding was a dark blue.

Andre looked at the wooden and clockwork toys scattered about the room and the bookcases filled with children's books as he placed the doll against the pillow and flopped on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. His soft sobbing made the doll turn its head as the doll slowly crawled on the bed and sat next to his head. Gently, the doll stroked his hair as a soft hushing sound filled the room and the fire popped in the fireplace.

New Orleans, Louisiana

"Doctor Miller!" Nurse Thomas shouted as she ran down the hallway and looked over her shoulder, praying that the doll wasn't following her.

"What's going on?" Doctor Miller asked as he and Misty ran to her and Nurse Thomas stopped near the nurses' station, breathing hard and fast through her nose. They waited for her to calm down when she looked down the hallway and was relieved to see the doll hadn't followed her.

"I was checking on the patient in Room Fourteen and…" she said as Misty looked down the hallway and her eyes widened. Room Fourteen was Katie's room as she walked by her and Nurse Thomas gently grabbed hold of her arm. "No, don't go down there!"

"Let go!" Misty shouted as she pulled her arm away and headed down the hallway. Nurse Thomas and Doctor Miller followed her when Nurse Thomas stood in front of the door and locked eyes with Misty.

"No, don't go in there!"

"Move!" she said as she pushed Nurse Thomas out of the way and opened the door. Doctor Miller followed her in the room while Nurse Thomas stood in the doorway and Misty stood by the bed then turned, looking at her. "Well?"

"Her doll, it…it…."

"What about it?" Misty asked as she picked up the doll and looked into the sapphire blue glass eyes.

"It moved," Nurse Thomas said as Misty looked at the doll and a small smile appeared on the doll's face. Misty looked at Nurse Thomas then at Doctor Miller and he sighed, looking at his feet.

"The doll moved?!" Misty asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice and Nurse Thomas nodded her head. "How the hell can it move?"

"I don't know! All I know is it moved!"

"Did you bump the bed or something?"

"No! It titled its head then stood up and…"

"Are you on drugs?! It's just a fucking doll!" Misty said then looked at the doll and the doll looked at her with a blank look on its face with the eyebrows were slightly raised.

"It stood up!"

"That will be enough!" Doctor Miller said as he pointed to the door and Nurse Thomas sighed, heading for the door. She opened the door as they left the room and Misty looked down at the doll.

"Cheeky shit," she whispered as a soft laugh filled the air and she slid the doll back on the bed, walked to the door and left the room. Watching the door close, the doll moved up the bed then snuggled next to Katie, closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Las Vegas, Nevada

Tamara and the rest of the young woman stood near the reception desk as Cassandra and Peter walked closer and the birdcage she was carrying swung lightly back and forth. Peter was wearing the wig, sideburns, moustache, goatee, makeup and fake eyebrow ring and the light shimmered off his leather coat, leather boots and leather trousers. Cross softly chirped as they stopped and Tamara looked at Peter, folding her arms under her breasts.

"So where is this surprise you told us about?" Tamara asked and flipped some of her violet hair back. Her hair used to be black until recently and Peter did admit he liked her hair that color.

"How the fuck should I know? All Murray said was we were supposed to go outside in a half an hour," Peter said as they placed the luggage on the trolley and Peter pushed the trolley toward the door. The doorman opened the door as they walked outside and Peter's eyes went wide, seeing what was in front of them. "No fucking way!"

Parked at the curb was a large, tan caravan with a poster advertising Fright Night on the sides of the caravan and a satellite dish was sticking out of the roof. Walking closer, Peter looked at the tall man wearing jeans, tan cowboy boots and a white t-shirt and his blonde hair was cut close to his scalp. His dark brown eyes locked with Peter's eyes as he titled his head to one side and Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who are you?" the man asked as he walked closer and Peter sighed, pointing his hands toward the poster with a blank look on his face. "Oh, well, I'm Mike Crawford. You ready to go? I get paid by the mile."

"There is no fucking way I'm traveling in that!" Tamara said as she walked closer and Mike looked her up and down. His eyes stopped at her breasts peeking out of her denim shirt as she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Yo, Perv, my eyes are up here!"

"Bitch," Mike said as Peter balled his hands into fists then sighed and rolled his eyes. Walking away, he walked to the door when he leaned against the wall and removed the cell phone from his coat pocket. Pushing the buttons, he looked at the caravan when he sighed and crossed his arm over his stomach.

"Hello," Murray said.

"You have one second to tell me what the hell you were thinking?! We are NOT traveling across country in a fucking caravan!" Peter said as he heard Murray sighing and Peter brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Didn't you ever want to travel like a rock star?"

"I am not a rock star!"

"No, you're…." Murray said then stopped talking after Peter growled and ended the call. Placing the cell phone in his pocket, Peter stormed to the caravan when he looked at Mike and snapped his fingers, pointing to the door. Flipped him off, Mike opened the door as Peter walked inside as his eyes widened and he whistled. Going passed the plastic curtains, he saw two steps leading up to the center room as gold carpeting with red swirls stretched to the back of the caravan and the walls were a light brown color. The lights were embedded in the ceilings and small paintings of semi-nude women were hanging on the walls. Two large, light brown leather sofas and four light brown leather chairs sat to the right as two glass coffee tables sat in front of the sofas and chairs and a wooden entertainment center with a plasma television, dvd player, dvr player, stereo, speakers for surround sound and a WII gaming system sat to the left.

Peter walked to the dining area as he looked to the left at the steel refrigerator, stove, sink and dishwasher and the two tables and restaurant booth style seats sat near the windows to the right. There were windows over the sink and the microwave oven, juicer, coffee maker and smoothie maker sat on the granite counter.

Walking toward the back of the caravan, Peter looked up at the chrome ladder leading up to the second floor then shrugged and opened the door. The gold carpeting with red swirls covered the floor and Peter opened the door to his left, looking at the large closet. Closing the door, he looked at the bunk beds with gold and red bedding and Peter walked to the end of the room and opened the door, peeking inside the large bathroom. Like the rest of the caravan, the walls were a light brown color and the flooring was a tan tile. A shower with a glass door was to his right and the toilet was to the left and a granite counter with four sinks faced him. Nodding his head, Peter turned as he walked out of the back room then looked up at the chrome ladder and sighed.

Climbing up the chrome ladder, Peter placed his arms across his chest as he smiled and titled his head to one side.

Unlike the downstairs, the carpeting was a dark red color with black walls with silver and gold leaves painted on the walls and a gold dragon statue was hung over the bed. The bedding was red, black and gold with large pillows with gold pillow cases and Peter walked to the bed, sitting down on the foot of the bed. To the left of the chrome ladder was a black dresser with a mirror and a painting of a nude woman hung next to the dresser. Two night tables sat on either side of the bed with black lamps with red shades sitting on top of the night tables and the remotes to the plasma television, vcr and dvr sat on the night table to the right of the bed, Lying on his back, he looked up at the ceiling when he smiled from not seeing a mirror on the ceiling then sat up and looked at the wooden entertainment center with the plasma television, dvd player, dvr player, stereo, speakers for surround sound and a Play Station gaming system sitting on the shelves. Getting up and walking to the door to the left of the entertainment center, Peter opened the door and looked at the large closet.

"This might not be so bad," he said when he looked around then noticed that there was one thing missing and sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Where the hell's the bar?"

"Peter?" Cassandra called out as he walked to the hole where the chrome ladder was and looked down, leaning his hands on the wall.

"Up here," he said as she walked to the chrome ladder and looked up at him. Smiling, she climbed up the chrome ladder as he stood back and held his hand out. She took his hand as she looked around then saw the look in his eyes and walked closer, sliding her arms around his waist and stroked his bottom. "There's no bar."

"Oh, well I guess they don't want the driver drinking on the job," she said then kissed his cheek and he pouted. "Don't worry. I packed your portable bar."

"I love you," he said then kissed her lips and she smiled, smacking his bottom. Looking at the bed, Peter grinned while wiggling his eyebrows up and down and she sighed, rolling her eyes and they half ran to the bed while pulling their clothes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Paris, France – 1811

Andre was stunned how elegant the furnishing and decorations were as he walked down the hallway and the heels of the black leather boots he was wearing clicked on the highly polished tile floor. The waist coat he was wearing was a dark blue with gold buttons and the gray trousers clung to his hips and legs. He did admit the white shirt with the ruffle cuffs itched as he sighed and held the doll against his chest.

"_There is no reason to be frightened," _the soft voice said as he nodded his head and the butler opened the door to the dining room. Standing straighter, Andre walked in the room as Giacomo and Roberto looked at him and the butler closed the door. The reason Giacomo's mother wasn't in the room was because she was visiting his sister in London and Giacomo's younger brother, Roberto, was away at university. Not knowing what to do, Andre stood in front of the doors as Roberto sighed and shook his head while rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

"Well, what are you looking at? Come and eat," Roberto said with a wave of his head and Andre walked toward the table and Roberto pointed to the high back chair to his right. Andre walked to the high back chair when the butler moved the high back chair back and Andre sat down. The butler moved the chair in as Roberto looked at Andre and Andre saw that Roberto and Giacomo were wearing the same clothing he was. "Put that thing on the floor. It is putting me off my appetite."

"Father," Giacomo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Put it on the floor!" Roberto shouted and Andre placed the doll on the floor next to the high back chair.

"Do you like your room?" Giacomo asked as the butler served the food and Andre nodded his head while Roberto leered at him.

"Answer him!" Roberto said with a loud tone to his voice and Giacomo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He did answer me."

"No, he just nodded his head. Didn't his parents teach him manners?"

"Father, please, it's alright," Giacomo said as Roberto snorted and looked at the food on his plate.

"It would be just like his father if he didn't teach him any manners. The man was a pig," Roberto grumbled when Andre glared at him and pounded his fist on the table.

"If anyone is a pig, sir, it's you!" Andre said as Roberto halted the fork to his mouth and looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

"What did you say?!" Roberto asked as his eyes went into tight slits and Giacomo sighed, knowing that his father did not like to be insulted.

"I said….!"

"I heard you! You will NOT….!" Roberto said when a sharp pain roared up his right leg and he screamed, pushing the chair away from the table. Both Roberto and Giacomo stood up as they saw the fork sticking out of Roberto's leg just below his knee and the blood rolled down his trouser leg. The butler ran to Roberto as he led Roberto out of the room while Giacomo looked at Andre then noticed that his fork was missing.

"_No, there is no possible way for him to stab my father with the fork without us seeing him," _Giacomo thought when he felt like he had to look under the table and knelt on the floor, looking under the table. His blood ran cold as he looked at the doll lying on the floor near where his father's legs would have been when the doll turned its head and the sapphire blue glass eyes locked with his eyes. Crawling back a bit after the doll winked then smiled at him, Giacomo stood up as he looked at Andre then sighed and placed his hands on the table. He watched Andre get off the high back chair, crawl under the table then appear with the doll in his arms and Giacomo sat down hard on the high back chair. Watching Andre leave the room, Giacomo wondered if the rumors of Andre and his mother being witches were true as he placed his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The sun was going down as the sky turned a red and bluish color and the police cruiser stopped at the curb. The door opened as a tall man with a round face and a lean build pushed up the sunglasses and his black hair stuck out from under his baseball cap with NOPD on the front. The heels of his leather boots clicked on the pavement as he headed for the sliding doors and his tight jeans hugged his hips and ass. Detective Rory Swan watched the sliding doors open when Misty stormed out and she gasped after crashing into him.

"Oh, Rory, I'm sorry," she said as he smiled and dimples dented his cheeks.

"It's alright," he said as she sighed and he saw the sadness in her eyes. Misty and Rory had known each other since they were kids as he held his hand out and led her to the wooden bench after she took his hand. Sitting down, he looked at her as she placed her lower arms on her thighs and sighed, looking at her feet. "She's still the same?"

"Yes," Misty said with a nod of her head and the tears dribbled from the corners of her eyes. Reaching into his pocket of his denim shirt, Rory took out a handkerchief as he handed the handkerchief to her and she smiled, using the handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Um, I know this isn't the best time, but I really need to talk to her," Rory said and she gave him a blank look.

"She's catatonic!" she said with wide eyes and he nodded his head.

"And my captain is on my ass for her statement. It's been a week since Michael died and…" he said as her eyes turned into slits and she clenched the handkerchief in her hand.

"I know that! What do you want me to do?! Shake her until she wakes up?!" she half shouted while he hushed her and rubbed her back.

"No, but if I don't tell him something soon, I'll be looking for a new job," he said as she nodded and they got up while he slid his arms around her. Misty placed her head against his chest as he kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "How about we go get something to eat?"

Nodding her head, she took his hand as they walked down the pavement, but didn't notice the doll watching them from the window and Rory held Misty against his side.

"_Peter!" Lisa shouted as she stormed out of the house then looked around and saw Peter standing by the car, looking up at the window. He didn't notice her coming toward him as she grabbed hold of his arms and shook him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to get you into this place?!"_

"_I want to go," he said, pulling away from her and she growled, balling her hands into fists._

"_You little shit! You don't have anywhere else TO go! It was either this, juvenile hall or the mental home! Now you get….," she shouted when Peter gave her a look that chilled her blood and she backed away from him. "Fuck, you are a psycho!"_

_Snorting, Peter turned as he ran down the pavement and a part of him hoped she would come after him. He stopped at the corner when he turned and saw Lisa's car pulling away from the curb. Sighing, Peter placed his hands in his pockets when he walked down the pavement as he kept his head down and people blinked their eyes a few times while he walked by them. He didn't know how long he was walking when he felt his stomach growling and he stood in front of McDonald's, feeling stupid that he forgot to bring the money that Lisa had given him. His stomach growled louder when he heard a soft giggle and turned his head, seeing an old woman with dark skin, gray hair done in tight curls and dark eyes standing next to him. Her eyes were almost black as he felt a cold chill move through him, but he saw that she had a paper bag in her right hand and held onto the wooden cane with her left hand._

"_Are you hungry, Child?" she asked as she walked closer and her slightly tattered dress swirled around her hips._

"_Yeah," Peter said as she slid her hand into the paper bag and took out the cheeseburger wrapped in yellow paper, holding it out to him. Peter cautiously walked closer when he took the cheeseburger from her and she smiled, nodding her head._

"_What's your name, Child?"_

"_It's Peter," he said then moved the yellow paper wrapper back and bit into the cheeseburger, feeling the greasy meat on his tongue._

"_Well, Peter, I'm Mama Bella," she said and watched him finishing the cheeseburger._

"_Thanks for the food, Miss Bella," he said then started to walk away when two boys walked out from behind the wall that surrounded McDonalds and one of the boys smiled, folding his arms over his chest. "Who are you?"_

"_Well, considering you just ate my dinner, your worst nightmare," the boy said as the boys walked closer and Peter felt his heart slamming against his ribs._

"Peter," Cassandra said with a sing song tone to her voice as she moved her fingers through the soft hairs on his chest and stroked her finger over the tip of his nipple.

"Hm?" Peter sighed as she blew warm air over his skin and he half opened his eyes, blinking his eyes until his eyes cleared. He held his arms out while she crawled on top of him and slid her hands under his shoulders, making a small smile appear on his face. Wrapping his arms around her, Peter watched as she made little kisses on his collar bone and he gently stroked his long fingers up and down her back. She slowly moved down his body while making little kisses over his chest and stomach and he moaned as she took his nipples between her fingers and thumbs and squeezed his nipples enough to cause a warm, slightly painful tingling inch up and down his body. Sliding her tongue over his navel, he giggled when she moved up his body then kissed his lips and he held her head tenderly in his hands. "Now that's a nice way to wake up."

"I'm not done," she said as he let go of her head and she kissed down his chest while tweaking his nipples and he lightly moaned, rolling his eyes. Cassandra kissed along his stomach when she slid her fingers along his appendix scar and a cool shiver caused his skin to break out in goose flesh. She sat on his legs when she moved her hands over his thin hips and stroked the curls of hair above his balls. Nodding his head, Peter watched her stroking his cock as a warm tingle moved up his body while his cock grew hard and stiff and she moved closer, sliding his cock inside her. Straddling his hips as she placed her hands on either side of him, she locked eyes with him while rocking and pushing against him and pressed her muscles around his cock. He watched her breasts bouncing up and down with her movements as he licked his lips and she moved her hands up his sides, pushing harder and faster. Moaning, Peter pounded his fists on the bed as she moved harder and faster and he started breathing deeply through his nose. Rising up onto his elbows he watched her place her hands on his shoulders while he arched his head back and felt his body growing hot and numb. Gasping, his body started shaking as he shot his seed into her and he screamed her name over and over. He flopped onto the bed as she slid off of him and moved up his sweaty body, carefully lying on top of him.

"You ok?" she asked while placing her head on his shoulder and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ye-yeah," he said then smelt food cooking as he blinked his eyes a few times and titled his head to one side. "What's that smell?"

"Stacey is making stew for dinner."

"Is she?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"After you fell asleep, I went downstairs and told the girls to get their asses in gear and Mike took us to the local Walmart so we could do some shopping. We got food, drinks, video games, cds and dvds and Mike said we'll be at the first venue first thing in the morning," she said as he slid his long fingers up and down her back and a cool shiver moved through her body.

"How long before dinner's ready?" he asked when Tamara climbed up the chrome ladder then looked at the bed and made a soft cough to get their attention.

"Dinner's ready, Your Highness!" she said then climbed down the chrome ladder and Cassandra placed her forehead against his chest. Softly laughing, Peter watched Cassandra getting off of him as she stood at the side of the bed and wiggled her fingers at him. Smiling, he pulled her back down onto the bed as she laughed and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Paris, France – 1811

The sound of heels clicking on the high gloss tile floor echoed down the hallway while Giacomo walked toward the den and sighed. The doctor was able to remove the fork from his father's leg, but Roberto had demanded Andre leave immediately and Giacomo argued that Andre had nowhere else to go. He had also assured Roberto that he would keep Andre away from him, but Roberto had been having accidents since the stabbing. He had fallen down stairs. His bed had been set on fire three times. Someone had spooked his horse while he was out for a ride and it was only pure luck that Roberto wasn't killed. What frightened Giacomo the most was the doll was found nearby each time and he was beginning to wonder if it wasn't Andre that was evil, but the doll.

"But why is the doll targeting my father?" Giacomo whispered while opening the door and walked in the den, closing the door behind him. The walls of the den were a cream color and the flooring was a dark hard wood. Church windows with thick, light blue curtains tied to either side with golden thread cords and French doors that allowed the sunlight to shine in the room were to his right and the sunlight cast long shadows across the floor. A large, marble fireplace was at the back of the room with a family portrait hanging above the mantel and Giacomo looked at the portrait and softly sighed. It had been months since anyone has heard from his younger brother, Marcus, and he knew that his father seemed to get upset whenever Giacomo asked about him. His mother's favorite flowers, white roses, sat in marble vases on the mantel and a large fire crackled in the fireplace. Elegant paintings and tapestries hung on the walls and several suits of armors and four cabinets of dark wood stood against the walls. In the corners were large vases filled with large leaf plants and blue carpeting with white swirls laid under the posh furniture. Two high back chairs sat in front of the fireplace as Giacomo walked to the high back chair to the left and saw his father standing in front of the fireplace. "You sent for me, Father?"

"Yes," his father said while looking at the fire when Giacomo walked closer and his eyes widened from seeing the doll in his father's hands.

"What are you doing with Andre's doll?"

"This is not a doll," Roberto said as he shook the doll at Giacomo and Giacomo swore he heard the doll gurgling as though if Roberto didn't stop, the doll was going to be sick. Suddenly the door burst open when Andre ran in the room and they turned to look at him.

"Give him back!" Andre shouted as he stormed toward them when Roberto smiled and looked at the doll then at the fire.

"You want the doll? Come and get it," Roberto said then tossed the doll into the fire and Andre screamed, running toward the fireplace, but Giacomo grabbed hold of Andre and held him.

"Murderer!" Andre shouted as the tears rolled down his face and Roberto pulled him away from Giacomo, slapping Andre in the face. Andre fell to his bottom as Roberto glared down at him while Giacomo looked at the fire and his heart clutched in his chest.

"Father?" he asked as they looked to see the doll, engulfed in fire and smoke, standing on the logs then the doll jumped at them as the doll growled and they got out of the way. Giacomo immediately ran to the table with a large, china pitcher in a china bowl on top when he picked up the pitcher and ran to the doll, pouring the water in the pitcher over the doll. Steam rose from the doll as it collapsed to the carpeting and all of them were stunned when they noticed that the doll, though covered in soot, was completely unharmed.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The frogs croaked while a white mist floated over the water and smoke rose from the stone chimney. The roof of the wooden cabin was missing a few shingles as the yellow glow flickered in the windows and a boa constrictor slowly wrapped itself around the wooden railing wrapped around the porch. A rocking chair sat near the screen door as the sound of boots crunching the gravel path came closer and red eyes shimmered in the darkness.

"You stay right there, Remy Louie Nocturneaux," a voice said as the door opened and he looked at the figure shadowed by the light behind her.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat one of your lost boys?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and titled his head to one side.

"You were always a lost boy."

"Oui, that's true," Remy said with a grin and brushed the hair from his eyes. "But if you don't want to hear what I have to stay then I'll be going."

Turning, Remy started walking into the darkness when he heard a loud sigh and he stopped, turned around and smiled.

"Come sit on the porch," Mama Bella said as Remy walked toward the house then walked up the rickety step and sat on the railing. "What do you want?"

"He's back," Remy said as he reached into his leather jacket and removed a folded piece of paper, handing the piece of paper to her. Mama Bella opened the folded piece of paper when she looked at Peter's picture then looked at Remy and placed the piece of paper on her lap. "That is him, oui?"

"I'm not sure," Mama Bella said then looked at the piece of paper again and sighed. "If it is him, why are you so excited? You two never got along."

"You know that's not true! We were like this!" Remy said and crossed his fingers. "Anyway, I thought that he might help with that little girl."

"No, you will not involve him with her!" Mama Bella said as she went inside the house and slammed the door. Sighing, Remy hopped off the railing as he slowly walked away and vanished into the darkness.

"_Now, Remy, that's no way to talk," Mama Bella said as Remy __brushed the brown hair from his hazel eyes and smiled at Peter. Remy gasped after Mama Bella walked to him, smacked the back of his head then she walked to Peter and cupped Peter's face in her hand. Peter felt an ice cold chill moving through him as he locked eyes with her when Mama Bella let go of his face and a look of sadness crossed her face. "There is a lot of sadness in your eyes, Child. Tell me. Where are your mother and father?"_

"_They're dead," Peter said as she nodded her head then sighed and looked at the paper bag in her hand._

"_Then these are yours," she said while holding out the paper bag and the other boy gasped, his eyes going wide._

"_But, Mama, that's our dinner!" he said and Mama Bella turned around, glaring at him._

"_Don't give me lip, Rory Swan!" she said as she waved her boney finger at him then turned to Peter and softly smiled. "Tell you what, Child. You come with us and we'll be your family."_

_Peter looked at the boys then looked at Mama Bella when he nodded his head and she held her hand out, wiggling her boney fingers. Slowly walking closer, Peter took her hand as they walked down the pavement and Mama Bella smiled, wrapping her arm around him. Remy and Rory walked behind them while they walked down the pavement when Peter stopped at the end of the driveway and saw his battered suitcase sitting near the trashcan._

"_Are you alright," Child?"_

"_That's….," he said while pointing to the suitcase as they looked at the suitcase and he sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. "That's mine."_

"_Remy, be a good boy and pick that up," Mama Bella said as Remy nodded his head and picked up the suitcase. Peter looked at the house when he saw the girl standing in the doorway as his heart slammed in his chest and she was holding the doll in her arms. "What are you looking at?"_

"_Her," Peter said as he pointed to the girl when Mama Bella looked at the girl and he saw the anger in her eyes._

"_Well, you pay her no mind," she said as they walked down the pavement and Rory looked back at the house, quickly crossing himself._

"_Why is he doing that?" Peter asked, looking back at Rory._

"_It's because she's a witch," Remy said as Mama Bella looked back at him and growled, making him lower his head. Sighing, Peter held the paper bag tightly in his hand as they walked down the pavement and the first stars appeared in the night sky._

Peter gasped as he woke up and felt the gentle rocking of the caravan when he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. Cassandra was sleeping next to him as he looked over at her and could barely see her in the darkness. Sighing, he got up when he shuffled his feet toward the chrome ladder and looked down. His black silk dressing gown was lying on the floor near the hole as he bent over and picked the dressing gown off the floor, placing the dressing gown on. Tying the dressing gown closed, he climbed down the chrome ladder when he walked to the small kitchen area and opened the refrigerator, the light glowing brightly in the darkness. Reaching in, he took out a bottle of beer when he closed the door and opened the bottle of beer. Sipping on the beer, he walked toward the front of the caravan when Mike looked at the rear view mirror and Peter walked through the plastic curtain.

"Can't sleep?' Mike asked as Peter slid into the passenger seat as he tucked the dressing gown between his legs and sipped on the beer. Cassandra had explained that Peter didn't always wear the wig, moustache, goatee, makeup, sideburns or the fake eyebrow ring as Mike looked at him and Peter looked at the road, sipping on the beer. There were no cars or trucks on the road as he watched the white lines moving by and Peter sighed, looking at the beer bottle.

"Had a bad dream," Peter said as Mike nodded and Peter started reading the road signs. "When will we get to New Orleans?"

"Oh, about another hour or so," Mike said as he glanced over at Peter and Peter sipped on the beer. "Is this your first time in the Big Easy?"

"Nah," Peter said while shaking his head and sipped on the beer. "I used to live there for a while."

"Why did you leave?" Mike said as Peter saw that he ran out of beer when he got up and headed for the plastic curtain then turned, looking at him.

"None of your fucking business," Peter said then walked away and Mike sighed, rolled his eyes and lightly shook his head.

"Peter?" Cassandra mumbled as she felt the bed dipping down when Peter brushed the hair away from her neck and made little kisses on her skin.

"Sorry, Love, I couldn't sleep," he whispered when she rolled onto her back and he reached over, turning the light on. Sitting up, she placed the pillow behind her back when she stroked his cheek and he softly smiled at her.

"Are you having nightmares again?" she asked as he shrugged and she moved closer, kissing his lips. He held the back of her neck in his hand as she slid her tongue into his mouth and he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. They moved back as he stood up then removed the black silk robe and the black silk robe pooled around his feet. Cassandra moved the duvet and bedding back when she patted the mattress and he knelt on the bed, wiggling his finger at her. Cassandra giggled as she moved closer and kissed his lips. Peter gently pushed her onto the bed while moving up her body then did little kisses on her skin and Cassandra softly moaned. Kneeling on either side of her, Peter held himself up on his arms as he licked and suckled on her nipples and Cassandra groaned. Peter locked eyes with her as she reached up for him and held onto his shoulders. Stroking the sides of her breasts, he kissed her as she rubbed his back with her legs and he moved back, placing her legs down.

"Yes?" he asked as she nodded her head when he moved down her body and stroked her stomach, down her hips and across her pelvis. Cassandra moaned as he stroked her curls then slipped a finger inside her and stroked her clit. Cassandra whimpered as he stuck another finger inside her and stroked the warm skin. Cassandra shivered while tightening her muscles around his fingers when he felt a warm wetness coating his fingers and Peter smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Cassandra gasped when Peter slid his hard cock inside her then pumped against her and she grabbed hold of the sheet, tightening her muscles around his cock. Cassandra climaxed as she shouted his name and Peter slid out of her, getting off the bed. After going down the chrome ladder, he returned with a wet flannel and a towel and she giggled as he washed her off then patted her dry with the towel. He had another wet flannel as she washed him off then patted him dry with the towel and they fell asleep in each other's arms while the sun turned the sky a bright pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Paris, France – 1811

The sun was high in the sky while the wind gently moved the leaves and Giacomo held the reins of his prized stallion tightly in his hands. The stallion moved fluidly along the trail as the wind whistled in Giacomo's ears and his mind drifted back to the last few days. His father had become obsessed with destroying Andre's doll, but was unable to. The last attempt to destroy the doll included his father having a servant to use the rowboat Giacomo and his brothers used for fishing to take the doll to the center of the lake on their property, place the doll in a sack leaded with stones and dropped the sack into the water. The servant did as he was told, but days later the doll returned and the servant was found dead at the foot of Roberto's bed. What really frightened both him and his father was the doll was lying on the floor next to the body, was soaking wet, was also covered in blood, mud and reeds and the look of anger on the doll's face sent chills through both of them.

Pulling on the reins, Giacomo stopped the stallion near the tree as he looked at the wooden cabin sitting at the end of the trail and Giacomo dismounted the horse, tying the reins to the limb of a tree. Carefully walking toward the wooden cabin, Giacomo looked at the smoke curling up from the chimney as he flexed his fingers over the gold hilt of the sword hanging on his belt and the old rocking chair sitting on the porch seemed to be moving on its own. The wooden steps creaked as he walked up the wooden steps and stood in front of the door.

"The door is open," a female voice said as Giacomo jumped then opened the door and walked inside. A stone fireplace was to the back of the room as something sour filled his nose and Giacomo coughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. A wooden bed sat to the left of the room with a wooden trunk at the foot of the bed and a wooden table and two wooden chairs sat near the window to the right of the door. Wooden bookcases lined the walls with leather bond books, scrolls, dark glass bottles and a variety of skulls sitting on the shelves. At the center of the room was a silver circle embedded in the floor and rune markings were etched into the silver circle. Standing next to the fireplace was a tall woman with dark skin and eyes and her black hair floated down her back in curly waves.

"Are you…are you Mabella?" he stuttered as the woman turned and her dark blue dress hugged the curves of her lean, muscular body.

"Yes, and you are Giacomo Vincenzi, son of Roberto Vincenzi," she said as she walked closer then stopped in front of him and Giacomo slowly backed away. "There is no need to be afraid. I will not harm you."

"Just the same," he said with a nod of his head as she smiled and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about Angelina De'Costa-Morgana De'Chardan. Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"I have heard of her. What is she done now?" she asked with a cold tone to her voice.

"She is dead," he said as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"How did she die?"

"She was burned at the stake."

"What about the child?"

"You know Andre?"

"Yes, where is the child?" she growled when her eyes turned into yellow cat eyes and Giacomo ran out of the house, heading for the stallion. Quickly untying the reins from the branch then getting onto the stallion, he took hold of the reins as the stallion head down the trail and Mabella stood on the porch, a low growl bubbling in her throat as she sighed then turned and went back into the house.

New Orleans, Louisiana

Nurse Thomas checked the monitors then wrote on the chart when she looked at Katie and the doll and a cold shiver moved through her. The sapphire blue glass eyes stared at Nurse Thomas as she moved back and the doll slowly tilted its head to one side. The doll blinked its eyes a few times as Nurse Thomas reached her hands toward the doll and picked the doll off the bed. Carefully she moved the doll side to side when the doll softly smiled and rolled the sapphire blue glass eyes.

"What are you?" she whispered when the door opened and Misty walked in the room.

"Put that down," she said while Nurse Thomas turned around and Misty walked closer, taking the doll out of her hands.

"I was just looking at it."

"Get out!" Misty shouted while placing the doll on the bed and Nurse Thomas frowned, walked to the door then turned after opening the door.

"Bitch," she whispered then walked out of the room as the door closed behind her and she walked to the nurses' station. Going around to the other side of the desk, Nurse Thomas checked the files on the desk when she felt like she was being watched as she looked around then shrugged and headed toward the supply closet door. Opening the door, she walked in the supply room when she started checking the supplies, but the feeling of being watched caused chills to roll up and down her back. Slowly moving further in the room, she kept looking around when something jumped onto her back and she screamed. A low hiss filled her ears as she tried to reach behind her then something bit her and she felt the blood rolling down her neck. Running backward toward the wall, she tried to scrape off whatever it was on her back, but whatever it was wasn't letting go and she growled, pounding her back into the wall. She started feeling dizzy from blood lose as she tried to grab at whatever was on her back when her legs gave out and she crashed face first onto the floor. Clawing at the floor, she tried to reach door when something pierced her back and she screamed then passed out.

The patrol car moved down the street as Rory tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sighed. He had taken Misty home after they had some dinner and his heart hurt, knowing there was nothing he could do about Katie. He was the first on the scene when Michael was killed and seeing Katie standing next to Michael's body with those dead eyes caused a cold chill to move through him. The patrol car moved around the corner when Rory saw the caravan parking in front of the hotel and parked the patrol car behind the caravan. Getting out of the patrol car, he walked to the door when he knocked on the door and Mike opened the door, looking at him.

"What?" Mike asked as Rory looked inside then at Mike and pushed the sunglasses up with his finger.

"You can't park here," Rory said with a stern tone to his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and Mike blinked his eyes a few times. Suddenly Peter appeared and was wearing the wig, moustache, goatee, sideburns, fake eyebrow ring, makeup and jewelry and he tied the black silk robe closed.

"Hello," Peter said as Rory walked up the steps and Peter smiled, folding his arms over his bare chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Rory asked while walking closer and Peter brushed some hair back.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Look, you can't park this….this…whatever it is here. Move it," Rory said as he stood face to face with Peter and Peter gave him a blank look.

"This is my tour caravan and I can park wherever the fuck I want."

"Move it or I'll have you arrested."

"What do you want me to do?" Mike asked as Peter looked at him then at Rory and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Is there parking at the back?" Peter asked and Rory nodded his head. "Ok, we'll move."

Nodding his head, Rory walked to the steps when he left, walked down the pavement then stopped, looking at the poster at the side of the caravan. His eyes went wide as the caravan moved down the street and Rory frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"It can't be," he said then walked back to the patrol car and opened the door, getting in the patrol car. Sitting behind the steering wheel, Rory watched the caravan move around the corner as he wondered if Peter was who he thought he was when his cell phone rang and Rory sighed, sitting back against the driver's seat. Removing the cell phone from his pocket, Rory pushed the button as he sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "This is Rory."

"Sorry to bother you, Rory, but the captain told me to call you," the female voice said as Rory sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb.

"What's up, Ruthie?"

"There's been a homicide at the hospital where they took the Franklin girl," Ruthie Wilcox said and Rory widened his eyes.

"I'm on my way!" Rory said as he ended the call, placed the cell phone in his pocket then started the patrol car and turned the siren on. The patrol car moved down the street as the cars moved out of the way and Rory held the steering wheel tightly in his hands.

The coroner car and several patrol cars were parked outside the hospital as the patrol car stopped near the curb while Rory got out of the patrol car and showed one of the officers his identification. Walking toward the doors, Rory went inside as he showed his identification to the other police officer and headed for the lift. Pushing the button, he paced back and forth when the doors opened and Rory went in the lift. Pushing the button, Rory watched the doors closing as the lift moved and he sighed, leaning against the wall. The doors opened while Rory half ran out then ran down the hallway and saw Misty sitting in the visitation room.

"Misty!" he called out as she looked up and he ran to the couch she was sitting on, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, Rory," she said as she slid into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He gently rubbed her back when Doctor Miller walked closer and knelt down on his haunches, looking at her.

"Mrs. Franklin, I'm sorry, but we have to move her," Doctor Miller said while Misty glared at him and Rory frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Um, will someone fill me in on what's going on?" he asked and Doctor Miller sighed, standing up. Rory let go of Misty as he stood up and Doctor Miller led him to one side of the room and looked at Misty.

"One of the nurses has been killed. She was found in the supply room and Mrs. Franklin's daughter was found next to the body," Doctor Miller said and Rory's eyes widened.

"Wait! Katie is catatonic! How can she possibly kill someone?" Rory half shouted and Doctor Miller sighed, looking at the floor.

"We don't know, but she was standing there and was covered in blood."

"She didn't hurt anyone!" Mister shouted as Rory walked to her, sat down and held her in his arms.

"We won't know anything until we check the security footage. Until then, we will be moving Katie to the Ward Three," Doctor Miller said and Rory gave him a confused look.

"What's Ward Three?" he asked.

"It's where we keep the violent patients," Doctor Miller said then left the room and Rory rocked Misty back and forth.

"I'll be right back," Rory said as he let her go and walked down the hallway. He stopped when he saw the other police officers and the forensic team and showed them his identification. Walking toward the supply room, Rory looked at the blood on the floor when he knelt down on his haunches then frowned and blinked his eyes a few times. On the floor was a trail of small shoeprints as he stood up and followed the trial until the trail faded. His blood ran cold as he saw the trail ended at the door to Katie's room as he sighed then turned around and headed back to the visitation room.

"What was that all about?" Cassandra asked while Peter climbed up the chrome ladder and removed the wig, placing the wig on the foam head on the dresser. Watching him remove the sideburns, moustache, goatee and fake eye brow ring, Cassandra walked closer when she slid her arms around his waist and he lowered his head, kissing her lips.

"It was some asshole cop. He wanted us to move the caravan to the back of the hotel," Peter said as he slid his hands under her dressing gown and stroked the sides of her breasts with his thumbs. Cassandra moaned as he moved his hands under her breasts while gently stroking the soft skin and she leaned into him, gently stroking his ass through the silk of his robe. "Shit, I feel so dirty."

"Maybe we should…go take a shower," she said while he rubbed his thumbs over the tips of her nipples and he smiled, kissing her lips.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he took her hand and they went down the chrome ladder. The young women watched as Peter and Cassandra headed to the back of the caravan when the young women softly giggled and Peter growled, rolling his eyes. Turning around, Peter gave them a stern looked as the young women coughed and looked around at nothing and he smiled then yelped as Cassandra pulled him into the backroom, closing the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Paris, France – 1811

The streets were crowded with people and carriages, carts and wagons while Giacomo walked by the shops and tossed a gold coin into a hat of a beggar sitting near the wall. Giacomo walked around the corner when he saw Mabella standing near some crates as she smiled and brushed back some hair from her shoulders.

"Giacomo Vincenzi," she said with a nod of her head and he glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. "Why have you sent for me?"

"I need your help," he said while walking closer and Mabella noticed the sword that was in the scabbard hanging against his left hip. The sword had a golden handle and hilt and the blade was made from flawless silver. It had only been two days since he killed the loup garou that had been terrorizing a village in London as Mabella walked closer and he watched the blue, skin tight dress she was wearing swaying around her hips.

"You already have help," she said with a nod of her head toward the sword and he looked down at the sword then at her and she softly smiled. "I have heard you've been busy.'

"What? I don't….," he said as she walked closer and placed a finger on his lips.

"Hush now, Child. I know you are a night hunter," she said softly and he sighed, feeling sweat rolling down the back of his neck. "And there is no need to fear. Not all of us who live in the night are after you. Most of us applaud you for getting rid of the evil."

"Yes, well, what I need your help with is…."

"You wish me to deal with the boy?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"My father has had him arrested for witchcraft and they plan to burn the boy at the stake this evening at midnight."

"And your father is sure that he is a witch?"

"Yes."

"No, this cannot come to pass! Is there a way you can get me into his cell?" she asked and Giacomo looked around then nodded his head and she smiled, folding her arms under her breasts. "Then take me to him."

Giacomo was shocked while Mabella raised her arms then changed into a peregrine falcon and flew into the air, landing on his shoulder. Sighing, Giacomo walked down the pavement as the peregrine falcon softly cooed in his ear and he placed his hand on the handle of the flawless silver blade sword.

The stone building sent chills through him while Giacomo looked at the iron doors and the windows looked like black eyes carved into the stone. Dead branches and moss clung to the stone as the iron bars blocked the windows and a lone raven called out somewhere. Giacomo walked to the iron doors when he raised his fist and thumped hard on the iron door.

"Guards, I wish entry!" he shouted when the small panel opened and the eyes of the guard glared out at him. "I am Giacomo Vincenzi and I wish to see my ward, Andre De'Chardan!"

The small panel moved back as he waited then the iron doors groaned and he walked by the iron doors after the guard had opened them. The guard was a large, muscular man with a bald head and dark eyes and was a half a foot taller than he was. The peregrine falcon on Giacomo's shoulder growled while they walked by the guard and Giacomo looked at the other guards, the carts loaded with hay, the horses tied to the hitching posts and the torches in iron holders lining the walls. They headed for the iron door when a sudden fog appeared and Giacomo felt the peregrine falcon let go of his shoulder and a loud scream filled his ears.

"Quickly, we must be away," Mabella's voice whispered in his ear as she pulled him inside and the iron door slammed behind them.

"Wait! What did you do?!" he demanded as she sighed then pulled on his hand and they ran down the hallway. He could hear the sounds of angry voices as well as the screaming of the prisoners while they ran down the hallway and their footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Do you know where the boy is?" she demanded as he nodded then pointed down the hallway and they went around the corner. After leading her to the cell, Giacomo looked at Andre sitting on the bunk bolted to the wall and his heart sank at the bruises and burns that covered the boy's body and face. He backed away when Mabella screamed then raised her arms and the cell door exploded open. He watched her walking into the cell as she helped Andre stand up then walked out of the cell and she glared at Giacomo with a look in her eyes that made his blood run cold.

"What are you going to do with him?" Giacomo whispered, but Mabella only growled as a thick fog surrounded her and Andre and Giacomo was standing alone in the hallway after the fog faded. Feeling his legs giving way, Giacomo slid to the floor and the last thing he heard before entering the darkness was the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"I demanded to see my son!" Roberto shouted as Giacomo slowly opened his eyes and felt the straw under his fingers. Slowly sitting up, he noticed that he was in Andre's cell as he felt his body and head for injuries then slowly got to his feet and staggered for the iron door. Wrapping his fingers around the iron bars, Giacomo looked down the hallway while his father, the warden and several guards walked closer and Giacomo placed his forehead against the iron bars. Roberto looked at Gicomo as he sighed then smacked the iron bars with his cane and Giacomo looked up at him. "Just what do you think you were doing?!"

"I was trying to help Andre," Giacomo said while looking down at his feet.

"That wasn't a child! It was a demon spawn!" Roberto shouted as he smacked the iron bars with the cane and Giacomo moved his fingers back.

"I'm beginning to believe you."

"Do you have any idea what they want to do? They want to burn you at the stake!"

"But I didn't do anything."

"You let the witch in so she could take the child!" the guard said and Giacomo saw that the guard was the one that let him through the gate.

"And why would I do something like that?" Giacomo asked while giving the guard a blank look and slightly arched his eyebrows up.

"You are her lover!" the guard shouted as Roberto walked closer and struck him with the cane, knocking the guard to the floor.

"Say another word and I will have you killed!" Roberto shouted then looked at the warden and his eyes became tight slits. "It is clear that my son has been bewitched and was not in his right mind when he brought the witch here. I demand you release him right now!"

The warden nodded his head as he removed the key ring from his belt when he unlocked the cell door and Giacomo staggered toward his father while glaring at the others. Roberto led Giacomo down the hallway when they walked outside and headed for the carriage. Gregory opened the door as Giacomo climbed up the little step then went inside the carriage and Roberto shortly followed him. Gregory closed the door then climbed up to the driver's seat as he sat down then took hold of the reins and the horses grunted as the carriage moved by the gate.

The door opened while Giacomo walked in the room and slammed the door closed. He walked toward the bed while stripping the shirt and jacket off then tossed the shirt and jacket across the room and stood near the bed. He removed the belt as the scabbard and belt hit the floor then he sat down hard on the bed and removed his boots, tossing the boots across the room. Standing up, he removed his trousers and short clothes when he moved the bedding back and slid under the bedding. He looked up at the ceiling when he placed his hands behind his head and sighed, trying to figure out where Mabella and Andre went. He rubbed his face with his hands when he felt liked he was being watched when he slowly turned his head and his eyes widened, seeing the doll sitting on the pillow.

Quickly getting out of bed, Giacomo stood at the side of the bed when the doll stood up and walked carefully across the bed. Giacomo knelt down when he removed the flawless silver blade sword then stood up and the doll stopped, looking at the light shimmering on the flawless silver blade.

"You recognize this, do you?" Giacomo asked as the doll locked eyes with him and slowly nodded its head. "Then I demand by all that's holy for you to tell me who you are!"

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"_ a soft voice said as he blinked his eyes a few time and lowered the flawless silver blade sword. Seeing the sadness in Giacomo's eyes, the doll walked across the bed then hopped to the floor and Giacomo placed the flawless silver blade sword on the bed. He placed the dressing gown on when he walked around to the other side of the bed and looked at the doll.

"Shadean?" he asked as the doll watched him kneel down and tucked the dressing gown between his legs.

"_Oui, Mon Ami," _Shadean said while lowering the doll's head and Giacomo sighed, sitting back on his legs.

"I thought as much when you stabbed my father with a fork."

"_Did you think I wouldn't defend my honor?" _Shadean asked as the doll sadly smiled and both of them softly laughed while Giacomo shook his head side to side.

"Giacomo?!" his father called out while Giacomo stood up and picked the doll off the floor. Quickly walking to the window, he opened the window then looked down and saw the trellis under the window. With a nod of its head, the doll started climbing down the trellis as he watched then the doll ran off into the darkness and Giacomo sighed, closed the window and walked to the door as his father loudly pounded on the wood. Opening the door, he looked at his father while his father walked by him, but he didn't care what his father had to say.

Shadean was gone and he silently prayed that his friend would be safe.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The people walked by while Peter, Cassandra and the young women walked down the pavement and Cassandra held Peter around his waist. The soft sound of jazz music floated out from the open door to the jazz club as Peter peeked inside and arched his eyebrows up. The smoke floated near the ceiling in small swirls as the scent of food cooking filled their noses and the young women stood next to Peter, giving him sad puppy eyes.

"Please?" Tamara whimpered while the young women snuggled against him and Peter sighed, rubbing his lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Well, I don't know," he said while elongating the "o" and the young women whimpered and Tamara ran her fingers through his hair. Peter wasn't in makeup or wearing the wig, fake eyebrow ring, moustache, sideburns or the goatee as he rolled his eyes then nodded his head and the young women squealed, kissing his cheeks as they ran inside. "Do you want to go in?"

"Nah," Cassandra said with a shake of her head as Peter called to Tamara and told them to be back at the hotel by closing time and she rolled her eyes, flipping him off. Shrugging, Peter slid his arm around Cassandra's waist then walked down the pavement and Cassandra placed her head against his arm. People walked by while Peter looked straight ahead when Cassandra stopped and looked in the window of one of the shops.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he walked closer and looked at the human skulls sitting on the black cloth. "Those aren't real."

"They look real," Cassandra said as she walked to the door and Peter frowned, arching an eyebrow. The small bells over the door tinkled as they walked inside after Peter opened the door and Peter looked at the shop hours on the sign. His eyes slightly went wide as Cassandra looked around and he closed the door, walking toward her. Shelves with a wide variety of bottles and jars lined the walls as Cassandra looked at the labels and Peter stood close to her, trying to find the owner of the shop. Suddenly the bead curtain that covered the doorway to the back move while a tall woman with purple hair walked in the room and she softly smiled, walking toward them.

"Oh, hello, can I help you?" she asked as she stood next to Peter and Cassandra turned around to look at her. The woman had a lean, muscular build with a long face and dark eyes that seemed to lock onto them and her fingernails were painted a dark purple. She was wearing tight jeans, a low cut, white shirt with long sleeves and brown sandals. A gold dragon pendant dangled from the gold chain around her neck and the tail of the dragon rested in between her breasts.

"Uh, we're just looking," Cassandra said as the young woman nodded and walked to the counter. Cassandra could see that Peter was upset as they looked around then headed for the door and the young woman waved as they left the shop. The bead curtain over the doorway moved as red eyes shimmered in the darkness and the young woman smiled, nodding her head. The red eyes vanished as the young woman walked to the door, locked the door and turned the sign around. Walking to the back room, she parted the bead curtain then turned the lights off and her laughter echoed in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Philadelphia, PA – 1811

The rain pounded against the glass as Constance Lake stood in front of the fireplace and watched the fire move over the logs. Above the fireplace was a gold frame with the engagement portrait of her and Giacomo and she sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had left London after Giacomo had been killed by a vampire, who had a vendetta against his family, and she wondered if she could ever love any man after watching the light leaving Giacomo's eyes. What did worry her was his youngest brother, Roberto, was still in London and a cold chill moved through her at the thought of him becoming the next victim. The sudden knock on the door made her jump when she walked to the door and the thunder roared around her. Slowly walking toward the door, she moved back the small curtain that covered the side window near the door and her eyes widened. She quickly unlocked the door then opened the door when the light behind her fell on the face of a soaking wet Roberto Vincenzi and he sighed, wiping the water out of his face.

"Hello," he said softly as she waved with her hand for him to come in then looked out into the darkness and saw the carriage sitting near the curb. Something was covered by a tarp as whatever it was sat on the roof of the carriage and Roberto walked by her. Closing the door, she led Roberto to the main parlor as she took his coat and placed the coat on the stair railing.

"Wait," she said as he stopped and she ran up the stairs and returned a few minutes later with some towels, a flannel nightshirt and blanket and he blinked his eyes a few times. "Take those wet things off."

Giving her a grin that showed off his dimples, he nodded his head while she held the blanket up and the wet clothing slid to the floor. A few minutes later he stood near the fire while wearing the nightshirt and held the blanket tightly around him.

"Would you ask the men to bring my trunks in, please?" he asked as she nodded and walked to the door. After the men had brought in three large trunks then left, Constance went into the kitchen and had made some tea. She was curious how he was able to find her as she carried the wooden tray in the main parlor and noticed that he hadn't moved.

"Tea's ready," she said as he turned and smiled at her. Holding the blanket tightly around him, Roberto walked to the couch when he sat down and she poured some of the tea into a china teacup with little bluebirds painted on the sides. He held the china teacup in his hands as he sniffed the tea and smiled.

"I guess you are wondering how I was able to find you."

"Well, yes, the thought had crossed my mind," she said while sitting down on the chair across from the couch and he noticed the dagger sitting on her lap. The golden handle and flawless silver blade sparkled in the firelight as he sipped on the tea and sighed.

"After you and Giac put me on that ship, I snuck off and went into hiding. I was on the dock that day you set sail, I think you must have seen me, and…."

"I did see you that day. Why didn't you leave?" she asked in a cold tone and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"I wanted to help Giac. When I heard the news that he had been killed, I decided that the best thing to do was leave. That was when I heard the rumors that the police were looking for not only me, but you."

"Why would they be looking for either of us?"

"Constance, my family have just been slaughtered. Of course the police are going to suspect the bride-to-be and the younger brother, who just happen to disappear without a trace," he said and she gave him a shocked look.

"What are you saying?! Are you saying that the police suspect that we killed them then ran off together?!" she demanded and he sighed, slightly shrugging his shoulders. "'But that isn't true!"

"I know. It was a miracle that I was able to sneak into my home and take what I could," Roberto said as he stood up, placed the china teacup on the coffee table and walked to the trunks sitting near the stairs. Constance stood as she walked to him and he knelt down, moving his hand over the wood of the first trunk. "I had to pack in such a rush that I forgot the keys. Imagine the shock when I found out that I had to wear the same thing on the long voyage here."

She looked at his sad smile when he stood up and walked to her. A golden framed mirror was on the wall behind her as he looked at their reflection and smiled, turning her around. Constance looked at him smiling at her when he turned her back around and took the dagger out of her hand. She watched as he gently wrapped his fingers around the flawless silver blade then looked into his eyes and saw Giacomo looking back at her. She never noticed how much alike Giacomo and Roberto were as he placed the dagger back in her hand and she walked to the table with two marble vases with roses in them when she placed the dagger down and turned, looking at him. Walking closer, she raised her hand when she snapped her fingers and the lid of the trunks snapped open.

"Which one contains your things?" she asked as he pointed to the middle trunk when she snapped her fingers and the middle trunk vanished. "It's in the second guestroom at the top of the stairs."

"So you trust me then?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Well, after I arrived, I found lodging at a small inn near the dock. Was able to get some of the sailors to help me with the trunks and spent most of the gold I had traveling from town to town while searching for you. It was just pure luck that I happened to see you a few days ago and just now had the courage to come see you. I wasn't sure if you wanted anything to do with me because…"

He was slightly stunned when she placed her fingers on his lips then hushed him and he softly smiled at her. They looked at the other trunks when she knelt on the floor and removed one of the leather bound books. Carefully opening the book, she looked at the familiar handwriting as she sighed and Roberto knelt down next to her.

"What is that?"

"It's Giacomo's journal," she said then looked at the other leather bound books and sadly smiled. "Well, one of them."

"What does it say?" he asked while pointing at the page she was looking at.

"It's just about the first time we met," she said softly and he lifted her chin with his fingers, locking eyes with her.

"I am so sorry. If I had been there then…" he said when her eyes darkened and a soft growl came from her throat.

"No, of all the things that happened, I am glad that De'Avante never got ahold of you! It was bad enough he did this!" Constance said as she held up her left hand and showed him the space where her ring finger used to be. De'Avante had sent the severed finger to Giacomo and Roberto gently moved his finger along the scarred flesh. Tears rolled down Constance's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I swear that I will find the bastard and make him pay!" he growled, but she only shook her head, moved back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, I know I could never live with myself if anything happened to you," she said and he smiled, brushing some hair from her eyes.

"Let's see what's in the other trunk," he said then stood up and looked into the other trunk. Wooden stakes, bottles of holy water and other weapons sat in the trunk as he picked up a wooden box with a cross nailed to the top when he carefully opened the box and looked at the dagger sitting on the blood red velvet. The handle of the dagger was gold and the light sparkled off the ebony blade. Something that looked like silver had been entwined in the ebony as he noticed her looking at the dagger and Constance frowned, blinking her eyes a few times. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Please, don't touch it. That is a witch blade," she said as he nodded his head and closed the lid. "Why would he have that?"

"Well, he might have used it to kill witches," he said then gave her a smile and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Not you, of course!"

Roberto looked at the box when he noticed the gold lettering on the lid and moved his fingers over the wood.

"Shadean De'Chardan," he whispered as she gave him a blank look and he pressed his lips together, trying to remember where he had heard the name before. "Oh, yes, now I remember. He was Giac's best friend."

"I met him once at a gala. He was very…friendly," she said with a smile and Roberto softly laughed.

"Shade was a flirt," he said with a nod of his head then frowned, tilting his head to one side. "But why is his name on the box?"

"Do you know if he was a night hunter?"

"I have no idea. Then again, I had no idea that Giac, let alone my father and Marcus, were," he said then placed the box in the trunk and sighed.

"Well, I do know that it might not be safe for you to stay here if the police are looking for you."

"I could always grow a beard and change my name," he teased then saw the serious look in her eyes and he gave her a slightly stunned look. "I was joking."

"I'm not. The idea of growing a beard might not be a bad idea, but you will have to change your name. A lot of people do when they arrive here without papers. The question is what to call you?" she asked then started pacing and he watched her walking back and forth. She thought about how to change his last name into something no one would notice, but how to change Vincenzi into something that made sense? "Roberto" could be changed into "Robert", but…. She smiled when she folded her arms under her breasts and he tilted his head to one side. "How about changing your name to "Robert Vincent"?"

"Well, that is nice, but what will I use for a surname?"

"Vincent IS the surname! What is your middle name?" she asked and he mumbled something. "I didn't hear that."

"My middle name is Peter," he said with a frown and she softly smiled.

"Robert Peter Vincent?" she said while trying to wrap her mind around it then sighed and shook her head. "No, Robert is too close to Roberto."

"I could use Peter R. Vincent and not tell people what the R stands for."

"Peter Vincent?" she asked then thought for a few minutes and smiled. "I like it."

Roberto smiled then moved the trunks out of the way and they walked up the stairs, the thunder outside echoing around them.

New Orleans, Louisiana

People walked by while Peter held Cassandra against his side and she placed her head against his arm. They had stopped in the jazz club as Tamara waved at them and Peter had danced with all of his "bitches". Cassandra had smacked his chest after he told her she was the head bitch and the young women walked in front of them, chatting and laughing while walking down the pavement. None of them had noticed the red eyes in the darkness as the shadowed figure followed a few steps behind them and a grin nearly cut the figure's face in half.

"So, Boss, do you fancy going to another jazz club?" Tamara asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"No," he said while elongated the "o" as his eyes bugged out and they gave him a sad look. "Hey, don't look at me like that! We have an early rehearsal. So, to bed with you, Bitches, before I take a paddle to your arses!"

"Fuck you!" one of the young women and they laughed when he gave them a stern look.

"Just for that, you will all sleep on the floor!" he said then stopped and slowly turned around. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to run when he gently placed Cassandra behind him and the young women walked closer, standing next to Cassandra. Peter lightly cursed himself for not bringing any weapons with him when the figure walked closer and stood under the light from the lamppost.

"Hello, Mon Ami, long time no see," Remy said as the light shined in his red eyes and Peter glared at him, a low growl filling his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Who are you?" Peter asked while Remy kicked off the lamppost and folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't recognize me?!" he asked as he brushed some hair from his eyes and pouted.

"Peter, who is he?" Cassandra whispered as he looked back at her and Remy smiled, slowly walking closer.

"My name is Remy Louie Nocturneaux," Remy said with a slight bow and the young women smiled, nudging each other. Crossing his arms across his chest, Remy grinned as he looked the young women up and down and gave them a wink. Growling, Peter walked closer while Remy watched him walking around him and slightly smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

"I knew a Remy once. He was a real arsehole and…" Peter said then ducked when Remy roared and swung at him and Peter kicked Remy's legs out from under him. Falling onto his back, Remy watched while Peter jumped on top of him and pinned his shoulders to the pavement. Breathing hard and fast through his nose, Peter glared at Remy when Remy smiled and tilted his head to one side. Before Peter could move, Remy changed into mist as he sailed out from under Peter then reappeared behind Cassandra and pulled her arm behind her back.

"Leave her alone!" Tamara shouted while Peter stood up and Remy saw the anger in Peter's eyes.

"I'll gladly let her go if he stops trying to kill me!" Remy said, not noticing Cassandra mumbling and a red light spread over her hand. Remy yelped when fire burst from her hand as he let her go and glared at them, holding his hand under his arm. Peter arched his eyebrows up while widening his eyes as Remy vanished into the darkness and Cassandra moved closer, wrapping her arm around Peter's waist.

"Well that was weird," she said as the young women walked closer and Peter stared into the darkness. Feeling his body shaking in either fear or anger, Cassandra stroked his back, but he didn't seem to notice and balled his hands into fists.

"You ok, Boss?" Tamara asked when Peter turned around and walked down the pavement. Knowing what he was like when he was pissed off, the young women followed Cassandra as they half ran to catch up with him and a pair of red eyes sparkled in the darkness.

Walking out of the darkness, Remy slid his hand out from under his arm when he looked at the blisters and blackened skin then sighed and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Remy, Mon Ami, you are a fucking idiot," he whispered then slid his hand into his pocket and walked into the darkness.

"Peter?!" Cassandra called out as they came in the caravan when they heard a noise coming from the back and Cassandra walked to the kitchen area, seeing Peter looking through the refrigerator. She knew what he was looking for as she tapped his back and jumped, seeing the anger in his eyes. "Easy, Love, take it easy."

Sighing, Peter closed the refrigerator door when she moved closer and slid her arms around him, placing her head against his chest. His heart slammed in her ear as she felt him kissed the top of her head and she looked up, smiling at him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"No," he said while elongating the "o" and she reached up, brushing the hair from his eyes. Taking his hand, they walked to the front of the caravan as he saw the young women sitting on the couches and chairs and he let go of her hand, folding his arms across his chest.

"Guess I owe you an explanation," he said and Tamara widened her eyes and gave him a stunned look.

"You think?!" she asked as he sighed and Tamara moved over to let him sit down. Cassandra had gone upstairs then came down with a glass of Midori when she handed him the glass and sat on his lap. Taking a long sip, he swallowed then looked at them and half lowered his eyes. He thought long and hard about how to explain what was going on when he sighed and placed his head on the back of the couch.

"Fine, that was a vampire," Peter said as he looked at them and the young women gave him a stunned look.

"You mean like that sparkly guy in Twilight?" one of the young women asked and he sneered at her.

"No," he said with an elongated "o" and rolled his eyes. "I am talking about a tear-your-throat-out-and-suck-your-blood vampire."

"Those aren't real," one of the young women said.

"Tell that to Ginger," they heard him whisper then got up and walked to the front of the caravan. They got up and followed him and watched him sipping on the Midori.

"Ginger was killed by a vampire?" Tamara asked as he slowly nodded his head and sipped on the Midori. "But you told the cops that she was killed by a stalker."

"They'd lock me up if I had told them the truth," he said then turned around and looked at them. "Ok, I never thought I would have to tell you this, but I am more than a hard–drinking, hard-smoking, oversexed, egotistical, arsehole illusionist. I am also an expert on the supernatural! I have faced demons, witches, ghosts, werewolves and vampires and know how to kill or destroy them. The reason why is because my father and mother were killed by a vampire when I was a kid and it was that vampire who also killed Ginger. Well, it was one of his minions, but she's still dead! Along with some help, I was finally able to destroy his arse, but is still doesn't stop these arseholes from popping up. Now that you know, I won't blame you if you want to leave. I know Cassandra won't, but the rest of you can fuck off if you want. I don't give a shit!"

They watched him walk by when Tamara grabbed hold of his arm and he looked down at her hand then at her and she gave him a look that made his balls retreat into his body.

"You are an arsehole," she said as he pulled away and glared at her.

"Gee, thanks," he said when she walked around him and stood in front of him as he turned and he growled, placing his arms across his chest.

"No, you are an areshole if you believe we think that little of you. Yeah, that guy scared the shit out of us, but did you see us running for the hills?! No, we didn't, and that's because we know you wouldn't let him near us. As for the rest of it, do you really think we give a shit?"

"Do you?" he asked while looking at the other young women and they shook their heads.

"And it's really hard to find a job on the strip in this economy," one of the young women said.

"Face it, Boss, YOU…are…stuck…with…us," Tamara said while poking him in the chest as he looked at them then blinked his eyes a few times and raised his glass. They watched him empty the glass when he turned on his heels while heading for the door and walked down the stairs. They followed him when he walked to the door to the hotel and opened the door. Pointing with his hand, he watched the young women walk by when he smacked their bottoms and Cassandra gave him a look when he went to smack her bottom. Shrugging, he followed them inside as he slid his arm around her waist and the door closed behind them.

Doctor Miller walked down the hallway while he looked at the chart and his footsteps echoed behind him. Sending Katie to Ward Three made him sick inside as he stopped in front of the metal doors and looked at the security guard sitting at the desk. The security guard was a tall man with black hair cut close to his scalp, dark eyes, a round face and a lean, muscular body. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with Security printed over the left pocket and a walkie-talkie hung from his right hip.

"Good evening," Doctor Miller said as the security guard looked at him and nodded.

"Pass?" he asked as Doctor Miller handed him the white, laminated card he removed from his pocket and the security guard placed the white, laminated card in the scanner. He looked at the screen then handed the white, laminated card back to Doctor Miller and Doctor Miller placed the white, laminated card back in his pocket. Pushing the button, the security guard nodded his head while Doctor Miller walked by and the metal doors closed behind him. The hallways branched off in three directions as he looked at the signs marking which section led to the men's ward, the women's ward and the children's ward and walked straight ahead. He passed another security point and another set of metal doors and the metal doors closed behind him. Walking down the hallway, Doctor Miller looked at the doors when he walked to the door to his left and slid the small door back, looking into the room. The walls and floors were padded with a light embedded in the ceiling and a bed sat in the middle of the room. Katie was lying on her back while brown straps held her to the mattress and a sheet was covering her up to her neck.

"May I help you?" a voice asked while Doctor Miller turned and looked at the nurse standing next to him. After showing her the white, laminated card, the nurse nodded her head and reached into her pocket for the key then unlocked the door. Opening the door, she led him into the room as he walked to the bed and looked down at Katie. Suddenly the door slammed shut as they turned to look at the door and the nurse softly laughed. "It must have been the wind."

"Yes," Doctor Miller said with a nod of his head while the nurse walked to the door and opened the door. He then noticed the look on her face as she pointed to the bed and he looked down, seeing the doll standing on the mattress. Before he could move, the doll growled then jumped into the air and the nurse screamed, running out of the room. Doctor Miller grabbed hold of the doll as the doll clawed at his face and he moved his head side to side, trying to protect his eyes. Doctor Miller roared while tossing the doll out of the room and the doll slammed into the wall. Sliding down the wall to the floor, the doll got back up then ran back into the room and the door slammed shut.

The nurse and the security guard ran down the hallway as Doctor Miller's screams filled the air and the security guard had held the gun tightly in his hand. The screams died down when the security guard kicked the door open then walked in the room and felt bile rushing into this throat. The nurse looked into the room as she held her hand to her mouth and the security guard placed the gun away, took the walkie talkie off his belt and sighed, looking at the blood spreading across the floor.

The room was still as Cassandra stroked the soft hair on Peter's chest and a cool chill moved through him. She slowly circled her finger around the edge of his nipple as he smiled and she wrote her name on his chest over his heart. Doing little kisses on his chest, she slipped her lips over his nipple when small shocks of pleasure and pain moved through him and Peter arched his head back, sliding his hand up her back. Moaning, he felt her crawling on top of him when she sucked on his other nipple and he closed his eyes, pawing at the duvet.

"Patience," she whispered while moving the duvet and bedding off of them and rubbed her body against him. Both were naked as her nipples scraped against his nipples then she kissed his lips, feeling his hands moving up and down her back. He yelped as she pinched his nipples between her fingers and thumbs and he held her head in his hands. Letting go of her head, he closed his eyes as she kissed down his body until she came to his appendix scar and she sat on his legs, stroking the slightly sensitive skin. His heart started slamming in his chest as she deliberately slid her fingers slowly up his body, along his sides and stroked his chest. He breathed hard through his nose and she could barely see his chest rising and falling in the dim light of the room. Kneeling on the bed, she looked down while her hair tickled his skin and she placed her fingers on his balls, slowly stroking one ball then the other. His cock twitched as she stroked the base then made little kisses on his stomach and he hissed, closing his eyes.

"Fuck, you are so mean," he teased as she nodded and moved down his body, kissing his balls and cock. His cock throbbed against her lips as she lifted his cock and slid her fingers underneath. He giggled as she stroked the sensitive skin then she slid his cock into her mouth and moved her tongue around the shaft. Balling his hands into fists, he moaned as she slid his cock deeper into her throat and his cock grew harder and bigger. Sucking and licking, she felt the quick throbbing against her tongue when she slid his cock out of her mouth then placed his cock against her folds. "Let me in. Please!"

"I love it when you beg," she teased as she slid his cock inside her and straddled his hips and he made a soft whimper. Pressing against him, she moved faster and harder as he started moving with her and lifted his bottom off the bed. Slightly arching over him while moving faster and harder, Cassandra lowered her head onto his stomach while he sat up on his elbows and she felt his cock pulsating inside her. Peter felt his heart slamming hard in his chest when a cool numbness moved through him and he screamed her name over and over as he climaxed.

"Peter?" she asked after he flopped onto the bed as she climbed off of him then slid on top of him and he breathed hard and fast through his nose. His skin was hot and covered in sweat as she made little kisses on his chest and he gently slid his arms around her. Placing her head down on his chest, she listened to his heart slamming in his chest while he kissed the top of her head and she looked up, barely seeing him smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yep," he said when she carefully climbed off of him then snuggled closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Holding her hand to his chest, Peter watched the shadows moving on the ceiling as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Peter watched her sleeping when he glanced over to his right then saw a pair of red eyes appeared and he blinked his eyes a few times. Something moved in the shadows when he caught the glimpse of black and white fur in the dim light and smiled. Something purred after he reached over then felt soft fur and he nodded his head. Boe, Peter's white Bengal tiger familiar, settled down on the floor near the bed as Peter sighed then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rory walked down the hallway while he walked by the forensic officers and coroner when he stopped near the door and looked into the room. He was used to being woken up in the middle of the night, but he never got used to something like this and he sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. Blood stained the floor as he looked at the coroner and the coroner handed him a pair of blue, rubber gloves and shoe covers. Placing the blue rubber gloves and shoe covers on, Rory walked in the room when he stood near the bed and looked at Katie. Some blood was on the sheet and blanket as he walked closer and gently stroked her hair.

"Do you have a TOD?" he finally asked while looking at the coroner and the coroner sighed, leaning against the side of the bed.

"Well, seeing that we just got the call, I'm going with the last twenty minutes or so," the coroner said as Rory nodded his head and looked at Katie. He then noticed something when he walked to the other side of the bed and saw the doll lying on the floor. With all the blood on the bed and floor, he was surprised that the doll didn't have any blood on it when he turned and watched the forensic officer removing the sheet and blanket. The blood had soaked the hospital pajamas Katie was wearing as the forensic officer removed the pajamas then slid a blanket around Katie and placed her on the gurney. Rory watched the forensic officer move the gurney out of the room then looked down at the doll and pouted.

"KATIE!" came from the hallway when Rory picked the doll off the floor, held the doll against his chest and ran out into the hallway. Misty ran down the hallway when she walked beside the gurney and looked at the forensic officer.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked, but the forensic officer only told her to move away and she growled, balling her hands into fists. "Where are you going with my daughter?"

"Misty," Rory said as Misty turned then ran to him and he handed the doll to one of the forensic officers, wrapping his arms around her.

"Rory, where are they taking Katie? What the fuck is going on?!" she shouted while he hushed her and stroked her back.

"Doctor Miller's dead," he said as she moved back and her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked and he sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Not sure all the details, but one of the nurses said that he was here, checking on Katie, when…when…" he said then stopped and she glared at him.

"What did that son of a bitch do to my daughter?!"

"He didn't do anything. Shit, Misty, he's not a perv! Anyway, the nurse said that her doll was standing on the bed and….it attacked him," he said and she gave him a blank look.

"My daughter's doll attacked and killed Doctor Miller?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Do you have any idea how fucking crazy that sounds?!"

"I know, but there wasn't anyone else in the room," Rory said as she growled and headed down the hallway after the gurney. Sighing, Rory took the doll from the forensic officer when he held the doll in his hands and looked at the doll. He tucked the doll under his arm when he walked away, but didn't see the doll roll its eyes up to look at him then frowned and closed its eyes.

"Hold it!" Peter said while holding his hands up then clapped his hands and the light came up. The stage was set up to look like a forest as Tamara and the other young women were dressed in tight, brown leather bikinis and boots and metal "claws" were on the ends of their brown leather gloves. Cassandra was dressed in a white shirt with a small black skirt, white knee socks, black shoes and a red cape with a hood and Peter walked to her, unhooking the cape and tossed the cape to the floor.

"Too childish?" she asked while sticking her lower lip out and he smiled, kissing her.

"Get a room!" one of the young women shouted as the others giggled and Peter turned toward them, placing his hands on his hips and glared at them. Shaking a finger at them, he smiled when the doors at the back of the room slammed open and he turned around, seeing someone standing in the doorway. An old woman with dark skin, gray hair done in tight curls and dark eyes slowly walked closer while she held onto a gnarl staff made a dark wood and she was wearing a tattered dress and sandals. Peter hopped off the stage when he walked toward her while something inside him tingled and all his nerves were shouting for him to run.

"Ok, is that a vampire or a zombie?" one of the young woman whispered as Cassandra shrugged and Peter stood in front of the old woman, folding his arms across his chest and gave her a blank look.

"Look, I know why…" he said when the old woman rammed the staff into his stomach hard enough to knock him into the table and Cassandra growled, balling her hands into fists.

"Hey, you old bitch, leave him alone!" Tamara shouted when Peter held his hand up and shook his head. Carefully standing up, Peter looked at the old lady when she slapped his face and his head snapped to the left, the fake eyebrow ring flew off and landed on the table next to him.

"Will you stop…?" he said as she went to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist and locked eyes with her. "Alright, Mama, I get it! You're pissed off at me!"

"That's his mother?" one of the young women asked as Cassandra sighed, jumped off the stage and walked to Peter, standing next to him.

"Stop cussing, Boy, or I will give you something to cuss about!" Mama Bella snarled as he nodded his head and she looked at Cassandra, glancing up and down at what she was wearing. "And, you, Child, go get something decent on! That goes for you girls as well! Go on now!"

"Peter?" Tamara asked as he looked back at them then nodded his head and the young women walked offstage.

"Go," Peter whispered as Cassandra nodded her head while glaring at Mama Bella and walked up the stairs then went offstage. Mama Bella looked at him when Peter removed the wig, sideburns, moustache and goatee then placed them on the table where the fake eyebrow ring landed and looked at her, brushing his fingers through his hair. Mama Bella walked closer when she slowly walked around him and poked him with the top of the staff.

"Stars, Child, don't you eat?! You're nothing, but skin and bones," she said then looked at the leather coat, tight, leather trousers and leather boots and sighed, shaking her head. "And what are you wearing?"

"This is my stage outfit," he said while she nodded and moved her fingers down his chest, smearing the tattoo. "And that's stage makeup. Now, mind telling me why you're here?"

"Remy came and told me what you did. Even if he was out of line, you didn't have to beat him like a dog," she said with a glare he hadn't seen in years and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do know that he's a vampire, right?" he asked while leaning against the table and brushed some hair from his eyes.

"Yes, I know that he's a night walker now."

"Well, he was trying to take one of my assistances, which is something I don't tolerate, so I knocked him around a bit. Like normal, he ran off and tattled. He always was a momma's boy," he said when she walked closer and slapped the side of his head. "Hey!"

"You know better than fighting with one of your brothers," she said as he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Remy and I haven't been brothers in years."

"True, but no matter, you're going over to his place and tell him you're sorry," she said as his eyes widened then he sighed and nodded his head. He knew better then to argue with her as she waited for his answer and he looked down at his boots for a few moments before looking at her.

"Fine, I'll go!" he said while raising his hands in the air then turned and walked toward the table and picked up the fake eyebrow ring, wig, moustache, sideburns and goatee. When he turned around, Mama Bella was gone and he sighed, softly smiled and walked up the stairs then walked offstage.

Sitting at his desk, Rory read the reports as he glanced at the forensic photographs from the hospital and sighed. He had placed the doll in Evidence as he looked back at the report when the phone rang and he picked up the receiver, placing his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand.

"Detective Rory Swan," he said as he looked at the file and sighed.

"Rory, this is Frannie down in Evidence," a female's voice said as he smiled and sat back in the chair, scratching the back of his neck.

"What can I do for you, Frannie?" he asked and heard a soft, nervous giggle.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but you know that doll you brought down earlier?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, sitting forward a bit.

"Um, now I'm not saying it was my fault, but…."

"Frannie, don't tell me the doll's gone?" he sighed as he placed his elbow on the desk and rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb.

"Uh….Alright, I won't," she said as he sighed and sat back in the chair.

"I'll be right down," he said then placed the receiver down on the cradle and got up, walking to the door and left the room.

Francine "Frannie" Cross stood near the desk as she frowned and gently pounded her fist against the bulletproof glass. In the ten years she had worked for the N.O.P.D., she had never lost any piece of evidence, but she had no explanation to where the doll Rory had dropped off was. She had admitted that it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen, the doll reminded her of something she had seen in a horror movie, and she pounded her fist against the top of the desk.

"Frannie?" Rory asked as she watched him coming closer then stopped in front of the desk and she saw how upset he was.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I swear the doll was here this morning," she said as he nodded and she pushed the button under the desk, a soft humming filling the air. Opening the door, Rory walked in the room then closed the door and walked to her. Looking at the chart she had handed him, she led him into the back room as they walked by the boxes and metal shelving until they came to the back of the room and she pointed to the empty spot on the middle shelf. "This is where I put it."

Nodding, Rory looked around when he saw the small window near the top of the shelf and noticed that the window was open. Looking around, he found a ladder when he moved the ladder closer and Frannie held onto the ladder. Rory climbed the ladder when he looked at the window sill then saw the bushes in front of the window and frowned. Climbing back down the ladder, he headed for the door while she looked at him then sighed, moving the ladder away from the shelf. A few minutes later Rory stood in front of the bushes when he moved by them then found the window. He carefully parted the bushes when he knelt down on the slightly muddy ground and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like tiny set of hand and shoeprints in the dirt as he stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked then sighed, walked by the bushes, wiped the mud from his hands and heading down the pavement.

Walking down the hallway, Misty headed for the door when she opened the door and headed for the bed. It had taken some talking to, but she was able to convince a judge to order Katie's release from the hospital and she looked down, smiling at her daughter. Moving closer, she kissed Katie's forehead when she slid something next to her then walked to the door, turned and smiled. Closing the door, she walked down the hallway as the doll sat up and looked at the door then turned to look at Katie. Sighing, the doll laid back down then closed its eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The streets were slightly crowded while Peter walked down the pavement and placed his hands in his pockets. Cassandra was surprised to find Boe lying next to Peter's side of bed, but he explained that Boe had arrived some time during the night and told her and the other girls to stay at the hotel until he came back. Walking to the door, Peter opened the door while walking toward the counter and the young woman he had seen the night before glared at him.

"What do you want?" Angie Dannae asked as he leaned against the counter, placed his lower arms on the counter and smiled, his dimples denting his cheeks.

"I'm looking for Remy. He here?" he asked as Angie growled and he slid his fingers down the top of his shirt and removed the three chains that were around his neck, using his finger to sway the talismans back and forth. He saw the fear in her eyes when he stood up and smiled at her. "So, he's not the only blood sucker around here."

"Leave her alone," a voice said while Peter slowly turned to the left and saw Remy leaning on the doorframe. Kicking off the doorframe with his right foot, Remy walked closer as Peter clenched his jaw and Angie strummed her nails on the glass.

"Look, I don't want to be here, so can we just get on with the "I'm sorry" shit?" Peter asked as Remy stood in front of him and the light danced in his red eyes. Peter saw the bandage wrapped around Remy's hand as something sour filled his nose and Remy barely wiggled his fingers. "Uh, my girlfriend said to tell you she's sorry, too."

"It's not that simple, Mon Ami. You owe me a meal," Remy said and glanced at Angie. "Not to mention she had to go to bed hungry."

"Uh, Remy Honey…." Angie said as she pointed toward the door and Peter looked down, seeing Boe walk closer then stood next to him.

"What the hell is that?" Remy asked as Peter stroked the top of Boe's head and softly smiled at Remy.

"This is my cat," he said with a blank look on his face and Angie hissed, a thin string of spittle sticking to her fangs. Boe growled back as Angie ran out of the room and Peter crossed his arms across his chest, giving Remy a blank look.

"You've changed," Remy said as Peter scratched an itch in the corner of his left eye and arched an eyebrow.

"And you're still the same? For fuck sake, Remy, you know what happened to my parents. Why would you let yourself be made into a…a…?"

"Are you calling me a monster?!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Peter said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose," Remy said as Angie peeked into the room and Peter looked from her to Remy and nodded his head.

"Let me guess. You met her in a bar or a whorehouse and things got out of hand," Peter said as he walked to Angie and wiggled a finger at her. Angie slowly walked closer as he looked at her and sniffed the air. "Hm, you have a slightly musty smell. A guess, but you're about a hundred years old?"

"I'm two hundred and thirty years old," she said with pride in her voice and he nodded then motioned with his hand for her to continue. "I met Remy during a Fat Tuesday party and brought him here. You're right. Things got out of hand and…."

"You sired him?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head and Peter sighed, turned and walked back to Remy.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Three years," Remy said while Angie walked closer and slid her arm around his waist. Peter noticed the look they were giving each other as whatever anger he felt melted away and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Peter said as Remy nodded his head then Peter walked to the door, opened the door and left. Remy looked at Angie when she nodded her head and he ran to the door, opened the door and went to catch up with Peter.

The car moved down the street while Rory held the steering wheel tightly in his hands and he sighed. His captain had suspended him and Frannie, but he knew there was something weird going on and strummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He then saw Peter walking down the pavement when he pulled the car over to the curb and rolled the window down.

"Peter?!" he called out as Peter turned then walked back to the car and leaned his lower arm on the roof of the car as he bent down to look at him. He noticed it was the guy who told Mike to move the caravan, but something told him that he had met him before.

"_But what the hell is his name?"_ he thought and strummed his fingers on the roof of the car.

"Do I know you?" Peter asked as Rory sighed and Peter gave him a blank look.

"I'm Rory Swan," Rory said as Peter arched his eyebrows up and softly smiled.

"Shit, well, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure. See….," he said when something hit the roof of the car and he looked up, causing Peter to stand up and sighed. Remy sat on the roof of the car when they locked eyes and he pointed for Remy to get off the roof. Rory watched as Remy jumped off the roof of the car then stood next to Peter and smiled, placing his elbow on the roof of the car. "Hello, Remy."

"Hello," Remy said then looked from Peter to Rory then back and smiled. "What are you two up to?"

"None of your business," Peter said with wide eyes as Remy pouted and Rory tapped Peter's arm, making him look at him.

"He's going to tell on us if we don't tell him," he said and Peter nodded his head. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

The jazz band played in the background as the waitress placed the bottles of beer on the table and Remy watched her walking away. Peter heard a soft growling coming from him when he nudged Remy and Remy gave him an impish grin then shrugged a shoulder. Rory sipped on the beer while they waited for him to tell them what was going on and Peter pulled the small, plastic basket of peanuts closer then placed some of the peanuts in his mouth.

"So, Mon Ami, what's going on?" Remy asked as he placed his elbows on the table and cupped his chin in his hands.

"You know about this," Rory said while looking at Remy then looked at Peter and sighed. After taking a sip of beer, he started talking about Misty, Katie, Michael's death then finally the murders of Nurse Thomas and Doctor Miller and Peter sat back against the seat, sipping on the beer.

"Wait. Hold it. Who's Misty again?" he asked and they gave him a slightly stunned look.

"He's talking about the witch," Remy said with wide eyes and Peter frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"She lived with the McKanes," Rory said, but Peter shook his head and Rory sighed, sipping on the beer.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Remy asked and Peter nodded his head.

"Do you remember where you were living before you came to live with us?" Rory asked as Peter closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds. Suddenly he saw a girl with black hair and green eyes looking down at him from an upstairs window and she was holding…..

"Yeah, I remember. It was my last chance for a stable family life," Peter said with a sigh and pinched his eyes closed with his fingers and thumb.

"And she ran you off," Rory said with a nod of his head.

"Well, it wasn't her as much as it was that doll of hers," Peter said, looking at them.

"You mean that devil doll she carried?" Remy asked and Peter nodded, sipping on the beer.

"She still has that doll," Rory said with a sigh and sipped on the beer. "She gave it to Katie."

"Nice," Peter sighed, watching the waitress walking by. "So, you really think that Katie killed them?"

"No, I don't," Rory said with venom in his voice and Peter nodded his head.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the doll?"

"No," Rory said as Remy smiled and leaned back in the seat.

"Fuck, Mon Ami, you know damn well where the doll is," Remy said with a smile and they looked at him with a blank look on their faces.

"You think it's at Misty's house?" Peter asked.

"Oui," Rory said with a nod of his head.

"If you're thinking about breaking into Misty's house and searching for the doll, then you can just forget it. I am in enough trouble without adding a B&E," Rory said and Remy snorted, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"You have becoming boring, Mon Ami. There was a time when you would jump at the chance to do something like this," Remy said, rolling his eyes.

"I grew up," Rory growled when Peter held his hands up and softly whistled.

"How quick can you get a search warrant?" he asked, looking at Rory.

"Depending on which judge I can wake up at this hour, I can get one in the morning."

"Great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to go," Peter said as he got up then headed for the door and Remy looked at Rory, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are a real prick," Remy said when he got up, walked to one of the waitresses and Rory watched as they headed for the backroom.

"Asshole," Rory said as he sipped on the beer, sighed and got up, placing some money on the table.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway while Misty headed for the kitchen then stopped when she heard something moving. Grabbing hold of one of the statues sitting on the table near the doorway to the kitchen, she pressed against the wall then peeked into the room and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as Remy leaned against the kitchen island and crossed one ankle over the other.

"Is that any way to talk to me, Cheri?" he asked as she placed the statue on the counter and saw the dog door flapping back and forth. Even though they didn't own a dog, Michael had never removed it and Remy smiled, leaning his lower arms on the counter. He knew a vampire couldn't enter a home without an invitation, but he hadn't told her what had happened to him when he showed up a few nights after was sire, telling her that someone had attacked him. It wasn't until a week ago that she figured out what he was and he was surprised that she hadn't barred him from entering her home.

"Ok, what do you want?" she asked as he gave her a grin and took an orange out of the fruit bowl next to him, rolling the orange back and forth on the counter.

"I've come to tell you that he's back," he said while she walked closer, took the orange and placed the orange back in the fruit bowl.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Peter. He's back and, Cheri, he hunts our kind now," he said and she gave him a blank look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, don't go playing the innocent one with me. You'd lose every time," he said with a grin and she glared at him.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" she shouted and he hushed her, waving his hands back and forth.

"Keep it down. You'll wake Katie. Oh, wait, nothing short of a bomb going off will do that. You really got to tell me what you did to her. I knew you have power, but that is pure evil. Then again, there is nothing good inside you, is there? I mean the two of us know what you did to your mama and daddy so…" he said when she grabbed hold of his shirt and he saw fire literally in her eyes.

"Get out!" she growled while letting go and he smiled, nodding his head. With a bow, he turned into mist then the mist went through the dog door and she growled, balling her hands into fists.

Walking down the pavement, Remy nodded to one or two friends as he headed back to the shop and softly smiled. He knew that he shouldn't have provoked Misty, but she wouldn't dare do anything to him. He headed down the back alleyway when he felt the air growing thicker and he looked around with his eyes. Being a vampire sucked most of the time, but being able to see in the dark was cool and he sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing there, Mon Ami, you're just scaring…" he said then stopped when something hissed in the darkness and he blinked his eyes a few times. "Whatever you are, Mon Ami, it's a bad…."

Remy didn't have time to move when something jumped out of the darkness and his inhuman screams echoed down the alleyway.

The room was quiet while Peter was lying on his stomach with his arms tucked under the pillow and the pillow was tucked under his chin and chest. The scent of the oils Cassandra had sprinkled on his back filled his nose as he sighed and half closed his eyes, feeling her fingers gently stroking his back. She gently rubbed the tension from his neck and shoulders as she kissed the top of his head and he smiled. Feeling him moving, she got off of him when he rolled onto the towel under him as she climbed back on top of him and sat on his stomach. Taking her hands in his hands, Peter breathed in the scented oils then placed her hands on his chest and she stroked his nipples, sending little shocks of pain and pleasure through his chest.

"Like that, do you?" she asked and he nodded his head. Moving closer, she kissed his lips while flattening her palms against his nipples and he ran his fingers through her hair. It was the sudden growling that made them part as he looked at Boe looking at the window and its ears were flat against its head. "What are you looking at, Kitty Cat?"

Peter had allowed her to call Boe by that nickname since he called Cross "Tweety" on more than one occasion and she climbed off of Peter, walking toward the irritated tiger. Peter had gotten out of bed as she looked at him and smiled at his erection standing at attention. Shrugging, Peter smiled then looked at the window and saw something moving side to side behind the curtains. Holding up a hand, he walked closer when he swiftly opened the curtains and was stunned to see Angie floating outside the window. She gave him a quick glance while he realized that they were on the top floor of the hotel then remembered she was a vampire and sighed.

"Isn't that….?" Cassandra said as he nodded then opened the window and looked at Angie.

"What do you want? If you want a snack then…."Peter said then saw the bloody tears staining her cheeks and blinked his eyes a few times. "What happened?"

"It's Remy," Angie said between sobs and looked toward the shop. "Please, if he means anything to you, you have to come now."

She turned into mist as the mist soared into the night and Peter looked at Cassandra, shrugged and went to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Cassandra held onto Peter's hand as they walked down the pavement and saw Angie standing in the doorway. Nodding her head, she moved back so they could come inside and took Peter's hand, leading them to the backroom. The first thing Peter smelt was death then the scent of blood as he let go of her hand and sighed, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Walking slowly toward the backroom, he rubbed a finger under his lower lip as he looked into the room and stood in the doorway.

"Aw, shit, Remy," was all he could say as he walked to the bed and ragged breathing filled the air. The blood had soaked into the duvet and pillow as Peter looked down and bile rolled up from his stomach to his throat. Peter ran out of the room then vomited onto the floor with his hands on his thighs then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and went back into the room.

"Pe-peter, is that you?" Remy barely whispered and Peter walked closer, placing his hand on the top of Remy's head. One of Remy's eyes was missing as he tilted his head to see Peter's face and softly smiled. "Do I look that b-bad?"

"No," Peter said while elongating the "o" and Remy coughed a laugh, blood bubbling from the gashes in his chest. "Look, all you need is a death sleep and you'll be good as new."

"I lost t-too much blood."

"All the more reason to go to sleep," Peter whispered while stroking Remy's hair and removed something from his pocket. Cassandra had used the Dark Road to go back to the penthouse and gotten something Peter knew could help Remy. The Dark Road is a passage that witches, wizards and other magical beings use to travel from one place to another, but it can be hazardous if anyone strayed off the path. Removing a small, glass bottle, Peter lifted Remy's head then parted his lips and hushed Remy as he moaned, moving his head side to side. "Don't fight me. Just drink."

"No, please, I ca-can't bare this, st-stake me," Remy whispered while Peter rolled his eyes and poured the black liquid into Remy's mouth. Blood coated Peter's fingers as he stroked Remy's throat and Remy swallowed. He made a sour face then relaxed as Angie walked closer and stood next to Peter.

"What did you do?" she asked and he placed the small, glass bottle in his pocket and looked at her.

"I put him in a death coma. It's risky, but he will heal," he said and she nodded her head.

"I have heard of them, but he's going to need constant feedings. If I go about killing people…" she said as Peter nodded and looked down at Remy. Suddenly the room turned ice cold as Angie backed toward the door and Cassandra, who was standing in the doorway, held her. A blue light appeared in the room as someone walked toward the bed, looked down at Remy and sighed.

"Don't you fear, Child. I'll look after him," Mama Bella said when she slid her arms under Remy and lifted him off the bed. Peter walked around to the other side of the bed as he placed Remy's head on her shoulder and wrapped Remy's remaining arm across her other shoulder. "Thank you, Boy."

He could see the anger in her eyes as he figured that she knew who was responsible for Remy's injuries and sighed, gently stroking Remy's hair while looking at her.

"Mama, let me handle this," he said as she nodded then the blue light enveloped her and Remy then faded and Angie let go of Cassandra, ran to Peter and he held her, kissing the top of her head.

"Shit, why didn't you just stake him?" Rory asked while the car moved down the street and Peter sipped on the coffee in the paper cup.

"Because he's….well….he's family," Peter said and Rory nodded. The three of them never could bring themselves to admit openly that they were family, but Peter had learned that he had a family, ragtag as it was, and he vowed that no one would get away with harming any of them. Peter had Rory meet him near the alleyway and Rory was stunned when he saw Boe sitting next to Peter. Boe had led them to where Remy had gotten attacked when they found dried blood as well as scraps of clothing, a pile of ash that was once Remy's eye and arm, some tiny doll fingers, dark doll hair and a doll shoe with most of a lower leg and foot. Boe was sitting on the back seat as Peter looked out the window and sipped on the coffee. "Did you get a warrant?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a nod of his head while the car arrived at Misty's house when Rory stopped the car and got out of the car. Peter watched while Rory walked toward the front door then Peter glanced up at the windows on the second floor and a cold shiver moved up and down his spine.

Rory looked back at the car when he shrugged then pushed the button and the doorbell chimed inside the house. He waited a few seconds then looked back at the car and his eyes widened to see that Peter was now gone.

"What the hell?" he asked when the door opened and Misty looked at him then tapped his back, making him jump. "Shit."

"Sorry, are you ok?" she asked while he held his hand to his chest and nodded his head.

"Um, sorry that I have to do this….," he said as he reached into his pocket and removed the warrant. "But I have a warrant to search your house."

"What?!" she asked with wide eyes and he handed the warrant to her. "Why do you want to search my house?"

"Because Katie's doll has gone missing," he said and she frowned, glaring at him.

"You lost her doll?"

"No…Yes….Fuck, I don't know. All I know is that the doll's gone and I need to see if it's here," he said as he gently moved her back and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, Misty watched Rory walking toward the kitchen and crumbled the warrant in her hand.

Boe led the way while Peter looked straight ahead and the winds and moaning echoed around him. He had traveled the Dark Road many times, but it still spooked him when Boe started walking faster and he half jogged to keep up with him. They emerged from the darkness when they appeared in a bedroom and Peter smiled, looking around. The walls and ceiling were a light pink color and the carpet was pink. The furniture was a white wood and a brass bed with a pink duvet and bedding was to his left. Disney princesses' stickers were on the walls and pink curtains covered the windows behind him. Toys, books, board games, dolls and stuffed animals were on the shelves of the bookcases and Peter looked at the bed, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Fuck," he whispered then chastised himself for cussing and Boe was sniffing Katie's hair then looked at Peter. Katie's eyes were closed and she was wearing a pink nightgown with Disney princesses on the front and the duvet was tucked under her arms. Slowly walked to the bed, he knelt down when he reached over and gently stroked her hair. Standing up, he looked around when Boe walked to the door and gently scratched on the wood. Nodding his head, Peter walked to the door when he opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. Walking out into the hallway, Peter followed Boe as the tiger sniffed the carpeting and Peter could just hear Misty and Rory talking.

"For the last time, it's not here!" she shouted and Peter hoped that Rory could keep her busy until he found the doll. Boe started walking toward the shadows while Peter walked close behind him when they entered the darkness and headed down the path. A few seconds later they left the darkness and Peter frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Ok, now I wasn't expecting that," he said when he saw the sheet covered furniture and trunks, cardboard boxes, a round window to his right and at the back of the loft was a wooden table with a black cloth on the top, some red candles in glass bottles, a pentagram painted on the wall and a doll display case sitting on the top of the table. Carefully walking along the wooden beams, Peter stood in front of the table while Boe sat next to him and he could just see the doll sitting in the doll case. Lifting the top of the display case up then placing it on the table, Peter picked up the doll while he examined it and the doll was in one piece. "Well, now what?"

Boe growled when Peter heard the sounds of footsteps then placed the doll on the table, placed the top of the display case back and picked the doll up. Nodding his head, he followed Boe into the darkness while sliding the doll into his jacket and held the doll against his chest. He didn't notice the doll looking up at him then sigh and slowly closed its eyes, placing its head against his chest.

"For the last time, the doll isn't here!" Misty growled as Rory place his hand on the door handle of the door leading to Katie's room and looked at her, sighing.

"I have to search the whole house," he said then crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "Unless there's something you want to tell me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she demanded and he brushed some hair from his eyes.

"Remy was attacked last night," he said, but she gave him a blank look and titled her head to one side.

"And that concerns me how?"

"He was conscious enough to say the witch did it," he said as he arched an eyebrow and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And you think I did something to him?! Shit, Rory, do you know how sick I am of you and that shithead thinking that I'm a fucking witch?!"

"So he wasn't here last night?"

"No, he wasn't!"

"And you didn't….?" he asked when he heard a loud beeping sound as they looked at each other then he sighed and headed for the stairs. "Right, I got to go."

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea," she said as he walked down the stairs and headed for the front door, Opening the door, he left the house as he half ran to the car and got in the car, closing the door. He started the car when the car moved down the street and Peter pulled on the lever that raised the seat. Rory held the steering wheel tightly in his hands as Peter looked at him, but didn't say a word and pulled his jacket closed, feeling the doll lying against his chest.

Cassandra stood by the window as she watched people and vehicles moving by when she felt something bump into leg and looked down, seeing Boe standing next to her. Smiling, she stroked the soft fur when the door opened and she turned around to see Peter walking in the room, close the door and smiled at her.

"Have any luck?" she asked as he walked to her, kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yep," he said then opened his jacket and she looked down, looking at the doll. Carefully she picked the doll up while looking at it and Peter walked to the bar then opened the bottle of Midori. He was surprised when he saw that the hotel had stocked up on Midori when he picked up the glass and poured the green liquid in the glass. Cassandra looked at the doll while holding the bottom of the doll against her stomach and was moving her fingers through the soft hair. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a signature stamp," she said while moving the hair from the doll's neck then leaned the doll toward her, sniffing the hair. "That's odd."

"What?" he asked while walking closer and sipped on the Midori.

"This is real hair," she said while turning the doll around so the doll looked up at her and she titled her head to one side.

"So?"

"Well, some older dolls did have real hair, but I can't find any stamps or artist marks on this one," she said then looked at the clothing and pulled the top of the coat back. "And there aren't any tags."

"Which means?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It means these are handmade," she said as he nodded his head then had to catch the doll after Cassandra let go of the doll and he held the doll against his chest.

"Why did you do that for?"

"It…it just nodded its head!" she said as he looked at the doll and the doll nodded its head.

"Shit," he whispered and the doll softly smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Peter set the glass on the table next to him as he held the doll in his hands and the doll tilted its head to one side, slowly blinking its sapphire blue glass eyes.

"Right, by all that's holy I demand you tell me what you are!" he demanded as the doll sighed and gave him a blank look.

"_Shouldn't that be who you are?"_ a soft voice asked while they looked at each other and Boe, who was sitting next to Peter, sniffed the doll's foot, making the doll look down at it. _"Hello, Kitty." _

"His name's Boe. What's your name?" Cassandra asked as the doll looked at her and softly smiled.

"_I am Shade,"_ Shade said, making a small nod of the doll's head.

"Where did you come from?" Peter asked. He felt stupid talking to a doll, but he had heard stories of souls inhabiting dolls and the doll looked at him with a puzzled look on its face.

"_I originally came from Paris," _Shade said when Boe gently pressed against Peter's leg and he looked down at the tiger.

"What's wrong?" he asked while handing the doll to Cassandra and Boe looked toward the shadows, softly growling.

"I think he wants you to follow him," she said as Boe sneezed then nodded its head and Peter sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Nodding his head, Peter followed Boe as they vanished into the shadows and Cassandra looked at the doll, whose eyes were wide in shock.

Las Vegas, Nevada

Jane looked out the window as she sipped on a glass of wine and folded one arm over her stomach. Charlie was over at Amy's house, but she admitted that she missed having her own home and the fumigating people told her it would still be some time before she and Charlie could go home.

"Penny for them," a voice said when she turned around and saw Peter standing behind her.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"I'm not. Boe wanted to show me something," he said as she looked down at the tiger and nodded her head. "You ok?"

"Heh, I'm just homesick," she teased and he sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder. He gently moved her closer then wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Still no word on when you guys can go home? Um, not that I want you gone," he said then coughed and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, like you would want us underfoot twenty-four seven."

"Hey, you were never underfoot," he said with wide eyes then smiled and let go of her. It was true that having her and Charlie around did hamper his time alone with Cassandra, but it was nice having them around and Jane smiled, rolling her eyes. He shrugged then went to figure out where Boe went and saw a black and white blur moving down the hallway. He found Boe in the library when he watched the tiger moving around the room, sniffing the carpet, when the tiger stopped near an old trunk near the window and Peter placed his hands in his pockets, walking toward the tiger. He stopped at the portrait of two children when he smiled and straightened the teddy bear sitting to the left of the portrait.

Robert and Emily Cromstoke were the children of Lord Henry and his wife, Angelica, and were killed by their stepmother. Peter, with the help of two paranormal investigators, were able to free the souls of Robert and Emily, as well as the souls of their parents and their nanny, and the man who owned the house had sent him the portrait after finding the portrait in the loft.

Cassandra thought it was funny that he had placed the teddy bear there, as well as a wooden box with pewter British soldiers, and Peter had noticed that the teddy bear would either be moved or was lying on the floor. He had also found the wooden box on the table and the pewter soldiers would be on the table in mock battles.

Peter patted the top of the teddy bear when he walked toward the trunk and looked at Boe.

"Ok, what do you want to show me?"

Boe gently pawed at the trunk when Peter stood next to the tiger then knelt down and looked at the trunk. He had bought the trunk at an auction when he was in Philadelphia seven years ago, but had never opened it and he sat back on his legs, raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. A soft click filled the air when Peter opened the lid and looked at the wooden stakes strapped to the lid of the trunk with leather straps. Looking into the trunk, Peter started removing bottles of holy water, a small crossbow and other vampire hunting weapons when he picked up the black leather covered journal. Carefully opening the journal, he blinked his eyes a few times and PROPERTY OF GIACOMO VINCENZI was written on the first page.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" he asked while Boe peeked into trunk and gently pawed at the journals. Peter removed the journals when Boe placed a paw on one of the journals and Peter nodded. He removed the journal then the journal next to it when he looked at Boe and held the journals against his chest. "Is there anything else?"

Boe looked into the trunk then gently pawed the wooden box with a cross nailed to the top. Frowning, Peter placed the journals on the floor then carefully lifted the box out of the trunk and moved his fingers over the wood of the cross. He then opened the box as he blinked his eyes a few times and looked at the dagger sitting on the blood red velvet. The handle of the dagger was gold and the light sparkled off the ebony blade. Something that looked like silver had been entwined in the ebony, but he was startled when Boe growled as he was about to picked the dagger up and Peter watched the light shimmering off the ebony blade.

"What is this?" he asked then sighed, closed the box and placed the box on top of the journals. Closing the trunk after placing the other things back inside, he picked up the journals and the box then looked at Boe and nodded his head. They left the room when they walked back to the living room and Jane walked closer, looking at them.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as Boe headed for the shadows and he smiled, adjusting his hold on the box and the journals. "Right, tell Charlie there will be no orgies while I'm away."

"Oh, like you're not having them in your hotel room with you ladies," she teased as he gave her a wide eyed, shocked look and his mouth fell open. Smiling, he shook a finger at her while shaking his head then walked to Boe and she watched them walk into the shadows. Softly laughing, she walked toward the kitchen and sighed, shaking his head side to side.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The loft was quiet as the spider moved across the web and the sunlight from the small window caused the dust to sparkle. The door opened when Misty walked across the beams toward the table and frowned, tilting her head to one side.

"What the hell?!" she asked when she walked to the table and looked at the empty doll case. Turning around, she looked to see where the doll had gotten to when she balled her hands into fists and growled. Storming down the stairs, she headed down the hallway when she opened the door that led to the basement and went down the stairs. She walked toward the metal door at the back of the room when she reached up and took the key from the top of the door. She had told Rory that she didn't know what was behind the door or where the key was as she unlocked the door and reached along the wall, flipping the light switch up. The light came on as she heard a low growling sound coming from the cage sitting on the wooden table and she walked to the table, glaring at what was sitting in the cage. Sapphire blue glass eyes looked at her as she slammed her hands on either side of the cage and the doll snarled at her. "Oh shut up!"

"_Let me out!" _a low voice snarled as she sighed and lowered her head, shaking her head side to side.

"I can't let you out looking like that!" she shouted as she looked at the doll and most of the black hair was missing as well as the fingers of its right hand and the lower part of its left leg. The face was scratched and the clothing was in tatters. She knew it was a risk to send the doll after Remy, but the doll had come back covered in blood and she was sure that Remy was gone. She knew that he was a vampire and figured he would have been too weak to find shelter and would have turned to dust after the sun had risen. The doll growled when it raised its right hand and green scaled fingers with curved nails slid into the holes where the doll's fingers hand been. Slowly a green scaled lower leg and foot slid out of the hole in the doll's left leg appeared as the doll stood up and wrapped its fingers around the bars of the cage. The scratches on the doll's face vanished as the clothing repaired itself and an evil grin spread across the doll's face.

"_What about now?"_ the low voice asked and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," she said then turned and headed for the door. Turning around, she looked at the cage then frowned and leaned against the doorframe. "He's missing."

"_You assured me that he couldn't escape."_

"I think someone took him."

"_What are you talking about?"_ the low voice asked and the doll glared at her.

"Rory was here with a warrant. He wanted to search the house because YOU left the police evidence room! I told you to stay there until I got them to release you!"

"_You brought him down here?"_

"I had to! He had to search the whole house! It was only pure luck that he didn't go up to the loft!"

"_Then how did he get out?!"_

"Don't shout at me! I don't know!"

"_Was Rory alone?"_

"As far as I know," Misty sighed when she thought of something and blinked her eyes a few times. "No, he didn't."

"_What?"_

"Remy told me that an old friend is in town," she said as she kicked off the doorframe and started pacing back and forth. "If that's true then he told Rory and Rory…"

"_Who is this friend?"_

"He's name is Peter Vincent," she said and was surprised as the doll's eyes widened and its mouth fell open.

Cassandra looked out the window while the doll sat on the couch then slid onto its side and slowly blinked its eyes.

"_Are you alright?" _Shade asked as she turned and looked at the doll. Smiling, she walked to the couch when she placed the doll upright and sat on the couch. She never really played with dolls as a kid, but having someone to talk to was helping and she gently stroked the top of the doll's head.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just get worried when Peter walks the Dark Road," she said and the doll's eyes widened. "What?"

"_I have heard of the Dark Road. It's a a passage that witches, wizards and other magical beings use to travel from one place to another, but it can be hazardous if anyone strayed off the path,"_ Shade said and she picked the doll up then placed the doll on her lap.

"How did you know that?"

"_Let's just say I know a few things about the supernatural,"_ Shade said with an impish grin when Boe and Peter walked in the room and he walked to the couch, leaning over the top.

"Playing with dolls? Once a girl, always a girl," he teased as she glared at him and gently swatted his arm.

"He knows about the Dark Road," she said as he walked around the couch then sat down, placing the journals and the box on the coffee table. "What are those?"

"You know that trunk in the library?"

"The one near the window?" she asked and he nodded. "What about it?"

"I opened it and there were bottles of holy water, wooden stakes, other vampire hunting stuff and journals. Turns out that the journals belonged to Giacomo," he said while placing his feet on the coffee table and the doll gave him a slightly stunned look. "What?"

"_Are you talking about Giacomo Vincenzi?"_

"Yeah, he was one of my ancestors."

"_May I see the journals?"_ Shade asked while tilting its head to one side and Peter placed his feet down then picked up one of the journals. Opening the cover of the journal, they looked at the first page and SHADEAN was written in black ink.

"Who's Shadean?" Cassandra asked while the doll looked at the page then sighed, blinking its eyes a few times.

"_I am," _Shade said as they looked at the doll then at each other and the doll slowly leaned against her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"What do you mean you're Shadean?" Peter asked and the doll sighed, feeling Cassandra gently stroking the top of its head.

"_I was born Shadean Phillipe De'Chardan. When I reached the age of sixteen, I told my friends to call me "Shade". After….After this happened…I had forgotten everything except for the word "shade". I was never really sure if that was my name or what I was and used it whenever a child asked me what my name was. It took a very long time for my memories to return, but it didn't matter. Shadean De'Chardan was no more. All that was left was Shade,"_ Shade said as Peter nodded his head and looked at the page.

"Now, according to this, Giacomo met Shadean at university…."

London, England

The door opened when Giacomo walked in the room and saw his luggage and boxes of things his mother had sent sitting on the bed to the right of the window. The walls and ceiling were a soft almond color with a soft almond carpet on the hard wood floor and thick, white curtains were in front of the windows. Two wooden desks sitting near the windows faced each other while two wooden chairs with white cushions were behind the desks and two oil lamps sat on the desks. Two bookcases sat on either side of the windows and two beds with brown duvets and white bedding was to his left and to his right. There was a large wardrobe near the door and two wooden trunks sat at the foot of the beds.

"I ask your pardon, sir, but what are you in my room?" a voice asked when he turned around and saw Shadean standing in the doorway.

"This is my room, sir," Giacomo said while Shadean walked closer then stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ah, then you must be my roommate," he said and held out his hand. "I am Shadean De'Chardan."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Giacomo Vincenzi," Giacomo said as they shook hands and Shadean softly smiled.

"According to this, it didn't take long for the two of them to become friends and they spent time with friends as they went to clubs, the theatre and….brothels?!" Peter asked as the doll softly smiled and lowered its head while a soft blush moved across its cheeks. "You bugger."

"Just keep reading," Cassandra sighed as she rolled her eyes and he quickly kissed her cheek.

"Ok, they used to bet on which one of them would get the best grades during exams, attended galas and parties then…You fought a duel?!" Peter asked and the doll nodded its head. Closing its eyes, the doll leaned against Cassandra when it sighed and she stroked its hair.

"What are you looking at?" Shadean asked while Giacomo looked at his reflection then sighed, placing his hands on the top of his head while trying to get his hair to lay flat.

"I cannot go down looking like this," Giacomo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his hair sticking up on his head. "This is one time I wish I had brought my maid. She would have it waxed down and powdered by now."

"Oui, there are many times I wish I had brought my valet. You look fine," Shadean said and Giacomo smiled, nodding his head. Heading for the door, they left the room while Giacomo closed the door and they walked down the hallway.

The dining hall was crowded as they sat down and placed the cloth napkins on their laps. The dining hall walls and ceiling were a cream color with white tile flooring and golden flecks were scattered over the tile. The candles caused the crystals on the crystal chandeliers which hung from the ceiling on gold chains to shimmer and cast little dots of light around the room. The walls were decorated with elegant paintings and tapestries and cream color curtains were in front of the French style windows. The rest of the furniture was done in dark wood and the high back chairs around the table had cream color cushions and backing. Statues and vases filled with flowers sat on the tables near the walls and the dining table was covered in a white tablecloth.

Giacomo and Shadean chatted about their classes and professors while the servants served the meal and poured wine in the crystal glasses when the young man to Shadean's left nudged his elbow, making Shadean look at toward him. Charles Dansworth III was a tall man with a slender build, blonde hair and green eyes and had a long face with a straight nose. He was handsome, but not too handsome, and he gently twirled his fork between his fingers as he looked down his nose at Shadean. Both of them knew that Charles was from a rich family, but he was also a snob and gossip monger and Shadean wonder what he wanted to talk to him about. They had never spoken except to beg pardon in the corridors and Giacomo leaned forward a bit to look at Charles.

"So, De'Chardan, I hear that you are seeing Lady Jarvis' daughter, Amelia," Charles said and Shadean titled his head to one side, giving him a blank look.

"What if I am?" Shadean asked with a cool tone to his voice. Amelia was a young woman that Shadean had been courting for the last three months and her mother was friends with his mother.

"Well, I heard rumors about her and wonder why anyone would even give her the time of day."

"And what are these rumors, if I may ask?"

"I just heard that she had a reputation of being rather…loose. If you know what I'm saying," he said as Shadean glared at him and Giacomo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it," he said as Shadean glared at Charles then nodded and went back to his meal.

"I mean I would think that someone of your family's reputation would associate with a better class of people. It would be scandalous if it got out that you were seeing a whore," he said then gasped when a sharp pain rolled up his right leg and he looked down, seeing Shadean's fork sticking out of his leg just above his knee. "You bastard!"

"That label, sir, seems to fit you more than I," Shadean said as Charles tried to stand up and two of the servants helped him up while Charles glared at him.

"My second will call on you in the morning!" he said as the servants led him out of the dining hall and Giacomo gave Shadean a shocked look.

"You do know that he's just challenged you to a duel, don't you?" he asked and Shadean nodded his head.

"And you'll be my second, oui?" he asked and Giacomo sighed, nodding his head. Not looking at the others who were staring at them, they went back to their meals and Giacomo prayed that whoever the second was would talk Shadean out of the duel.

"Then what happened?" Cassandra asked while Peter looked at the pages and moved his finger along the page.

"The second came to their room just before curfew and they had the duel," Peter said.

"But dueling was illegal."

"_Oui, it was, but I didn't care,"_ Shade said and Cassandra stroked the doll's hair.

The grass was covered with a thin mist as a light misting rain fell and the sound of footsteps broke the silence. Shadean and Giacomo walked side by side when they came to the clearing and both were wearing white shirts, tight, grey trousers, black leather boots and capes draped over their shoulders. At the center of the clearing were four men and one of them was a preacher. The other man was the doctor that Charles had hired and Shadean noticed the look in Giacomo's eyes.

"No, I am not changing my mind," he said as he looked at Charles and saw the indentation of the bandage under his trouser leg. Walking closer, they stood in front of the others when Charles slowly moved closer with a slight limp and locked eyes with Shadean.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Shadean nodded his head. "Do you wish pistols or swords?"

"Why don't you pick, Mon Ami?" Shadean asked and Charles nodded, snapping his fingers. His second brought over a wooden box and the second opened the box, revealing four, pearl handled pistols. With a wave of his hand, Shadean let Charles pick first then took the pistol in his hand and looked at the pistol.

"We will turn so we are back to back, walk ten paces, turn and fire. Is that alright?"

"Oui, that will be fine," he said as they turned around, went back to back and started walking. When Shadean finished counting to ten, he turned to face Charles then raised the pistol and smiled. Gunfire and a sharp cry filled the air as Charles dropped the pistol to the ground and Shadean smiled, holding the pistol up and blew the smoke away. Charles held onto his bleeding wrist while Shadean walked to the second, removed one of the remaining pistols and pointed the pistol at the second's face. "Do you wish to face me, Mon Ami?"

"No," the second said as he dropped the wooden box and Shadean turned and looked at Giacomo.

"Let's go get something to eat," he said while walking to Giacomo then patted Giacomo's shoulder and Giacomo sighed, nodding his head. They walked away as the mist covered them and they seemed to vanish into the mist.

"It says here that it was sheer luck that neither of them got arrested and the young man he was dueling with left university," Peter said as the doll nodded its head and Cassandra sighed, stroking the doll's hair. Peter looked through the pages when he blinked his eyes a few times and Cassandra frowned, tilting her head to one side.

"What?"

"Just reading where they found out that they were both night hunters," Peter said and Cassandra looked at the doll, who gently smiled up at her.

The door opened as Giacomo and Shadean came in and Shadean closed the door. Shadean had found a cave in the forest near the university and had talk Giacomo and some other friends to go exploring. He could still see the shocked look on their faces when they found a body lying on the ground at the back of the cave. The body was dressed in a uniform from the Revolutionary War and Shadean moved closer to take a closer look. He held the torch in his hand as the light shimmered on the wall and he noticed that the body had long black hair, a round face with a small nose and thin lips. Whoever this was looked to be around twenty-five or so and was strikingly handsome. Shadean moved closer when he lowered the torch and the light shimmered on the silver buttons.

Suddenly the eyes opened as Shadean staggered back and the body stood up, hissing at them. Drool dripped from the sharp fangs as the vampire moved closer and the eyes turned a bright red. They had run out of the cave, but none of them knew how quickly the vampire could run as they scattered and the vampire chased after Shadean and Giacomo. Looking around, Giacomo reached up when he pulled a branch off a nearby tree and turned to face the vampire. Shadean had stopped when he heard a loud yell and watched Giacomo run toward the vampire. Tackling the vampire to the ground, Giacomo raised the branch then slammed the branch into the vampire's chest and the vampire screeched, vanishing into a pile of dust.

"Are you alright?" Shadean asked while he walked closer and Giacomo stood up, dusting the ash off his clothing.

"Yes," Giacomo said with a nod of his head and they turned then headed back to the dorm.

"What was that thing?" Giacomo asked while sitting down on the chair and Shadean walked to the trunk near his bed, opened the lid and removed the bottle of wine his mother had sent him. Looking around, he found two glasses when he walked to the table and opened the bottle. Pouring the wine into the glasses, Shadean placed the cork in the bottle then put the bottle on the table and picked up the glasses.

"Here," he said when he handed Giacomo a glass and Giacomo nearly downed the glass before placing the glass on the night table.

"One more time, what the hell was that thing?!" Giacomo asked while Shadean sat on the edge of the bed and sipped on the wine.

"That was a vampire," he said and Giacomo's eyes widened while his mouth fell open.

"What? There are no such things as vampires!"

"Then how do you explain his clothing?"

"He's a soldier."

"But that sort of uniform hasn't been seen since the war with the Colonies."

"It could have been an old uniform," Giacomo said then stood up and started pacing back and forth. "That has to be it. I mean, by God, if what you say is true then…."

"It is true," Shadean said as he stood up and walked to him.

"But how do you know such things?"

"Well….," Shadean said as he sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever wondered where I go at night?"

"Please, I know exactly where you go," Giacomo said with a grin and Shadean softly laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not talking about the brothels. I'm talking about the forest. That wasn't the first vampire I've seen out there. There are nests of them just over the hill. I thought I destroyed all of them. Guess I missed one," Shadean sighed and Giacomo looked at him like he was insane.

"Do you know how crazy this sounds?!" Giacomo demanded as he waved his arms in the arm and Shadean sighed, nodding his head.

"Oui, I do know," Shadean said then sipped on the wine and sighed.

"So, if this is true, how long have you been doing this?"

"I've been hunting monsters since I was fourteen. My father…," he said then stopped as Giacomo gave him a wide eyed look and his mouth fell open.

"Wait, are you saying that your father hunts…He…No, this can't be true!" Giacomo sputtered and sat down hard on the chair.

"And he isn't the only one. I know of someone you might know who also hunts in the night."

"What? Who are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about your father," Shadean said as Giacomo's eyes widened and his heart raced in his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"What are you talking about?! My father isn't some monster hunter!" Giacomo shouted as Shadean hushed him and placed his hands on Giacomo's shoulders.

"He is. My father met him on a hunt and was told that Roberto Vincenzi is a highly regarded night hunter."

"But….No, this is insane!" Giacomo said as he smacked Shadean's hands away and stood up, pacing back and forth. Shadean watched him pace until he calmed down and Giacomo sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. "If it is true, what am I going to do? I have no idea how to kill a vampire."

"Then explain how you killed the one chasing us. I was too distracted. You just tore that branch off that tree and attacked with no thought of your own safety."

"Yes, I did do that, but…No, I refuse to accept it! I am not…."

"You are," Shadean said then walked closer and placed his hands on Giacomo's shoulders. "And I will train you if you wish."

"It says here that it took a few days, but Giacomo finally agreed to let Shadean train him," Peter said as they looked at the doll and saw the doll's eyes were closed. "Is he alright?"

"I think he's asleep," Cassandra said a she gently picked up the doll when she stood up, walked to the bed and placed the doll against the pillow. Getting up, Peter walked to her when she felt him slid his arms around her and turned, kissing his lips. "What's in the box?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," Peter said as he let go of her and walked to the coffee table. Sitting on the couch, Peter picked up the box when he moved his fingers over the cross nailed to the top of the box then opened the box. Cassandra sat next to him when they looked at the dagger sitting on the blood red velvet and Peter frowned. The handle of the dagger was gold as the light sparkled off the ebony blade and something that looked like silver had been entwined in the ebony blade.

"No, it can't be," Cassandra whispered then stopped Peter from touching the ebony blade and he saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't touch it."

"What's wrong?"

"That is a witch blade," she said as he closed the lid of the box and she slid against him. Peter gently titled the box up when he saw SHADEAN DE'CHARDAN etched in the wood and blinked his eyes a few times.

"I think this belonged to Shadean," he said while showing her what was etched on the lid of the box then placed the box back on the table and held her around her waist. "So, if I touched that, I couldn't touch you?"

"Yep, the oils from the blade would be on your skin and it would kill me instantly," she said and he frowned, glaring at the box.

"Then I better get rid of it."

"_No, you are going to need it," _Shade said when they looked over at the bed and the doll was sitting up, looking at them.

"I thought you were asleep," Cassandra said when she got up and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_I was," _Shade said as she picked up the doll and placed the doll on her lap.

"What I don't get is how you ended up as a doll," Peter said when he picked up the journals, walked to the bed and sat next Cassandra. He opened the journal when he found where he stopped reading and scanned the pages. Closing the journal, Peter opened the other journal when he flipped through the pages then frowned, blinking his eyes a few times. "Who's Angelina?"

"_She is/was my wife….and jailer," _Shade said and Cassandra saw the sadness in the sapphire blue glass eyes.

Paris, France, 1800

"You're what?" Giacomo asked while Shadean poured some wine into a glass and turned, leaned against the bar and sipped on the wine. He has written a letter asking Giacomo to come to Paris, but Giacomo had no idea why. All he had written was he needed to see him immediately.

"I'm getting married," Shadean said and Giacomo smiled.

"Well, it's about time. I didn't want to be the only one with the rumored reputation of being….well, let's say that people are starting to talk about my nightly pursuits," he said while pouring some wine into a glass and Shadean looked at him with an odd look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, seeing that I am a) not married or seem to have any sort of attraction to women and b) have no viable alibi to where I go at night, there are some that think I prefer the company of men."

"Wait, they think you're sodomite?!" Shadean asked with wide eyes and Giacomo sighed, nodding his head. "But that is insane!"

"Well, I can't go around telling people what I really do at night, can I?" he asked, sipping on the wine and Shadean sighed.

"No, you can't. What do you tell someone if they think you're…" he asked with a look to tell Giacomo to go on.

"I tell them that they are mistaken," Giacomo said as he sipped on the wine and titled his head to one side. "Let's speak of something else. Who is this woman who has finally tamed Shadean De'Chardan?"

"Her name is Angelina De'Costa-Morgana. I met her last year at one of my mother's parties. She had the most beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes and I swear she has bewitched me," Shadean said with a smile and sipped on the wine.

"She must be something if she has bewitched you. I mean there isn't a witch alive who could fool you," Giacomo teased and Shadean glared at him then laughed, holding the glass up in salute. "When is the wedding?"

"It will be held in May. You will be my best man, oui?"

"Are you sure you want a rumored sodomite at your wedding?"

"Oui, I don't care what they think. We know the truth and the hell with everyone else!" Shadean said as they gently touched glasses and smiled at each other.

"Wait, they thought that Giacomo was gay?" Cassandra asked and Peter and the doll nodded their heads. Peter looked through the pages when he blinked his eyes a few times and placed his finger on the page.

"It says here that Giacomo met Angelina, but felt something was wrong with her and tried to tell Shadean his concerns after the wedding," Peter said and the doll sighed, half closing its eyes.

"_Even if he had told me, I wouldn't have believed him. She had bewitched me,"_ Shade said and Cassandra stroked the doll's hair.

"It goes on to say that he lost touch with Shadean after the wedding and didn't see him again until Shadean's son was born. Giacomo was asked to be the godfather and found it odd that Angelina was not at the church. He had noticed how skittish she was during the wedding and tried again to talk to Shadean about her."

"Was he able to?" Cassandra asked and he shook his head.

"Shadean left the church with the baby right after the christening," Peter said as he looked through the journal then placed his finger on the page. "Ah, now this is interesting."

"What?" she asked as she moved closer and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Paris, France – 1811

The wheels of the carriage echoed in his ears while Giacomo looked out the window and his father sat across from him, reading the book he had brought with him. It had been ten years since he had any word from Shadean and the letter he had received had a sense of urgency to it. The handwriting was shaky, not the usual smooth curves Shadean used when writing notes or letters, and there was no formal wax seal sealing the letter so no one could read whatever had been written on the paper. The man who had delivered the letter looked almost half dead and smelled like he had been freshly dug up from the grave. Giacomo knew that Shadean had used unusual ways to deliver communications, but this was startling to say the least and the man had crumbled into dust after he had taken the letter from him.

"Are you alright?" Roberto asked as Giacomo looked at his father then nodded his head. "We're almost there. Are you sure he asked for me by name?"

"Yes, his letter clearly stated he wanted to see the both of us and whatever he needed to say was for your ears only," Giacomo said when the carriage stopped in front of the inn and the footman got down, walked to the door and opened the door. Roberto got out of the carriage first then Giacomo as he looked up at the broken brick work and the smell of rotten rubbish filled their noses. Why Shadean had asked them to meet with him in one of the dangerous neighborhoods in Paris was beyond him and Roberto sighed, heading for the door. The door creaked open as they walked inside the semi dark room and slowly walked toward the man standing behind the chipped desk after Giacomo closed the door. The man was tall and slender with a round face and his beady eyes made him look fierce.

"May I help you?" he asked with almost a growl to his voice as Roberto looked at him and placed his hands on top of the desk. He had never seen his father when he was hunting before and the calmness surrounding him was almost chilling.

"We are looking for Shade," he said softly and noticed the slightly stunned look on the man's face. Giacomo noticed that the windows had been boarded up from the inside and covered the thick, blue curtains that were in front of the windows. Sniffing the air, all the nerves in Giacomo's body went on alert as Roberto watched the man whisper to the young man with a long face, stringy black hair and hazel eyes and the young man nodded, heading up the rickety staircase to their left.

"Please be seated," the man said while pointing with his hands toward the couch to their right, but Roberto didn't move and the man started shaking. A few minutes later the sound of footsteps made them looked at the staircase when Giacomo looked at his friend and Shadean was being helped down the stairs by the young man that had gone upstairs to fetch him. Shadean looked exhausted as the dim light shimmered on his stringy hair and his eyes looked slightly sunk in. He had a full beard and moustache and his clothing seem to hang on him. At first Giacomo thought he had the pox, but Shadean gave him a soft smile like he knew that was what he was thinking and slowly shook his head to assure him that the pox was the least of his worries.

"Shadean," he whispered then half ran to the young man and nodded for him to let go and slid an arm around Shadean. "Are you alright?"

"No," Shadean barely whispered as he shook his head and Giacomo led him to the couch. Helping him sit down, he sat next to Shadean and Robert sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Removing a silver flask from his coat pocket, Roberto undid the top then handed the silver flask to Shadean and Shadean held the silver flask in his shaking hands. Taking the silver flask from him, Giacomo helped him drink until Shadean held up his hand and Giacomo lowered the silver flask. "Merci, Mon Ami, I needed that."

"What the hell happened to you?" Roberto asked with a demanding tone to his voice and Giacomo glared at him.

"Where do you want me to start, sir?" Shadean asked while looking at him and Roberto sighed, placing his lower arms on his thighs. Before his sudden death eleven years ago, Shadean's father had informed him about Shadean's nightly activities and saw in his eyes that Gicomo was right. Wharever Shadean needed to say was for his ears only and he looked at Giacomo with a stern look on his face.

"Giac, will you go and inform Mills that Mister De'Chardan will be coming with us?"

"No, I cannot go with you," Shadean said then lowered his head into his hands and sighed.

"If you wish, but will you tell us why you asked us to come here?" Roberto asked and Shadean slowly looked up and Gaicomo helped him sit back against the cushion.

"My wife is trying to kill me," Shadean said and placed the back of his head against the cushion as they looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Why would she want to kill you?" Cassandra asked as the doll looked at her then blinked its eyes a few time and sighed.

Paris, France – 1811

"What do you mean she is trying to kill you?" Giacomo asked as Shadean puffed out his cheeks and slowly raised his head.

"I mean what I say. She is trying to kill me," Shadean sighed and covered his eyes with the heels of his hands. "As for why, she learned that I found out that she had enchanted me."

"Are you saying that your wife is a witch?" Roberto asked as Shadean lowered his hands, looked over at Giacomo with a look which wondered if Roberto knew about Giacomo's nightly interests, but could see that he didn't and Shadean pressed his lips together while looking at Giacomo.

"I'll go pack your things," Giacomo said while standing up and Shadean softly smiled at him.

"My room is the third one on the right," Shadean said while Giacomo headed for the stairs then stopped half way up, sitting on the step. Shadean placed his lower arms on his thighs as he looked down at his feet and sighed. "Oui, my wife is a witch."

"And you never suspected anything before you were married?"

"That is what I have asked myself for the last few months, sir. My father taught me well when it came to sensing supernatural creatures and beings, but that's how good she is. I never knew who and what she was until it was too late," Shadean said then closed his eyes as tightly as he could while balling his hands into fists. "He must be rolling in his grave."

"No, even the best of us can be fooled," Roberto said as Shadean looked at him and Roberto sighed, telling him about what had happened to Giacomo's brother, Marcus. Shadean nodded his head while Roberto helped him sip on whatever was in the silver flask and Shadean softly smiled. "Just how did you find out about her?"

"Well, sir, I never really noticed until a friend cornered me outside my office. He asked me plainly if I was alright because he had noticed my lack of interest of late. In fact, most of my associates had noticed a vast difference in my behavior over the years. It is true that I would normally frequent clubs and brothels, but that was no longer the case. I conjectured that I had grown up and no longer needed such things. He then reminded me of my obligations to my…to…" Shadean said then stopped and Roberto gave him a soft look.

"Your father had told me about your…offspring," he said and Shadean sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Hold on. Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?" Cassandra asked when the doll looked up at her and Peter was moving his finger along the pages then smiled, looking up at them.

"It turned out that Shadean's visits to brothels, as well as some affairs, had produced illegitimate children," Peter said and the doll softly smiled while tilting its head to one side.

"_Do not get the wrong idea, Cheri. I was a man of honor and supported all of my children and their mothers,"_ Shade said and Cassandra arched an eyebrow.

"How many children were there?" she asked and Peter looked at the page then made a soft whistle.

"He had, in total, twenty-eight children and some of them were with the same woman," Peter said and the doll nodded its head.

"Do not judge me, sir, I am not without honor. I support all of my children and their mothers," Shadean said with a sense of honor in his eyes then he sighed and lowered his head. "Well, before I was married, that is. I had totally forgotten them. If it wasn't for Louie, my valet, they would have been thrown out into the streets. He had secretly sent payments to them and would intercept any missives from them so I would not see them."

"Did your wife find out about them?" Roberto asked and Shadean sighed, nodding his head.

"I would not have known if the broadsheets hadn't post stories about women and children mysteriously dying over the last few months. Louie finally informed me that the women and children who died were my mistresses and children. I was shocked, but even more so when the police arrived at my door."

"They wished to question you about your relationship with the women?" Roberto asked and Shadean nodded his head.

"I told them I had no contact with any of them in years, but Louie finally confessed to what he had done and…"

"You didn't fire him, did you?"

"No, but a few days later a maid found him in his room. He had hung himself," Shadean sighed and Roberto got up and sat next to him on the couch. Normally he would shun from showing emotions as he placed his arms around Shadean and drew him close. He could feel Shadean shaking as he gently stroked Shadean's hair and gently rocked him back and forth. Softly hushing him, he let Shadean cry until he moved back and wiped the tears with the back of his hand. "I beg your pardon, sir."

"No, it is alright. When did you figure out she was a witch?"

"It was right after Louie's…after Louie died. My wife had gone for tea with a friend of ours and I was left alone at the house. Andre, my son, was in school and I was just moving through the house like some sort of phantom. I had no real destination in mind when I went up the stair to the loft. I never really wished to go up there, but something was leading me there. I found the door locked, but then realized that I had brought my lock picks and used them to open the door. Imagine my surprise when I saw books, tables filled with jars, boxes and dishes of God knows what and a pentagram painted on the wall in what could only have been blood. I found books with writing I could only speculate to me Latin or Greek and there was an iron cauldron at the back of the room. It was what I found on the table that made my blood run cold."

"What was it?"

"It was a piece of paper with the names of my mistresses, my children and where they lived. There were black marks near their names and...and….and…" Shadean said then lowered his face into his hands and Roberto rubbed his shoulder, making him look up.

"Was there some sort of effigy of you?" he asked and Shadean nodded his head.

"I knew the risk of destroying the doll, but I undressed the fucking….Oh, pardon, sir, I didn't mean to cuss."

"That is alright. Go on."

"I undressed the doll and removed the hair and nail clippings she had used then destroyed the doll. I felt ill as I stumbled out of the loft and ran out of the house. I didn't stop until I came here."

"But that doesn't mean she wants to kill you more then it shows she had bewitched you," Roberto said and Shadean shook his head.

"There was a piece of paper under the doll. She had written that I was next. If I hadn't…" he said and Roberto patted Shadean's shoulder then looked at the stairs, seeing Giacomo sitting on the step. He knew that Giacomo had been listening as he nodded with his head for Giacomo to go get Shadean's things and Giacomo nodded, running up the stairs.

"Shit," Cassandra said as Peter nodded his head and the doll sighed, blinking its eyes and few times.

"How could I have been such a fool?" Shadean asked as Giacomo came down the stairs with battered suitcase and Roberto helped Shadean stand. None said a word as they headed for the door when Giacomo opened the door and they carefully walked outside. Roberto looked left and right, trying to see if anyone was about, when they quickly headed for the carriage and the footman opened the door. Roberto helped Shadean up into the carriage while Giacomo handed the footman the suitcase and the carriage headed down the street a few moments later.

"_His father sent a doctor to make sure I was going to live then told me they had to go back to London to gather people to confront my wife. I was too ill to travel, which is why they left me behind, but it didn't matter. She found me and I was once again her prisoner,"_ Shade said and lowered its head.

"Are you ok?" Cassandra asked as the doll looked up at her and nodded its head.

"Do you remember when she….when you became a doll?" Peter asked as the doll looked at him and half closed its eyes.

The air was stale and hot as Shadean opened his eyes and watched a spider moving across the wooden beam over his head. He could feel air moving over his skin as his mind processed that he was naked and his fingers stroked over the wood of the table he was lying on.

He was in the loft, that he knew, but why wasn't he dead?

That was what he thought Angelina wanted, but she had done nothing to him so far other than fed him some sour tasting broth and some bread.

For what felt like a lifetime, he prayed that Giacomo or his father had found out that he had gone missing and were coming to his rescue, but sighed as he closed his eyes. The sound of a door opening made him open his eyes again when footsteps came closer and he turned his head to see Angelina walking toward him. The dim light of the candles made seeing her hard to do as she stroked his cheek and he glared at her, making her gasp with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, what a look," she said while placing her hand to her chest then she smiled and move closer until her face was directly in front of his face. His stomach lurched as she kissed his lips while stroking his chest then dug her nails into his skin and he breathed long and hard through his nose. He watched her licking the blood from her fingers when she walked away and he watched her head for the table at the back of the room then pick something off the table. She walked back with a black leather bound book in her hands when she opened the book and he tilted his head to one side.

"Angelina…" he said when she placed her hand over his mouth and his eyes slightly bulged as she hushed him. He didn't know what language she was speaking as he started fighting to free himself of the shackles she had placed over his wrists and ankles and she smiled sweetly at him. Suddenly his body seized as a blue light spread over her hand when Angelina switched hands, raised her hand and slammed her hand on his chest. He thought his heart had stopped as he screamed then everything went black and her laughter was the last thing he heard before sinking into blackness.

"But how did you survive? The shock alone should have killed you," Cassandra said and the doll softly smiled.

"_Guess I'm stronger than I look," _Shade sighed and she kissed the top of the doll's head. Both of them weren't sure if they had seen the tears rolling down the doll's face, but they knew that the doll had reached its emotional limit and Cassandra stroked the top of the doll's head.

Closing the journal after placing a piece of paper to mark his place, Peter stood up when he got up and walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later he came out wearing his silk boxers when he crawled under the bedding and Cassandra got up, walking to the bathroom. The doll was curious about what was going on as Peter placed the journals on the night table and Cassandra came out of the bathroom, wearing a gray nightshirt with HARD ROCK CAFÉ/CASINO on the front. She crawled under the bedding when she removed the doll's jacket and boots and placed them on the night table. Sliding the doll under the bedding, she turned the light off as the room became dark and the doll slightly smiled when they snuggled closer and placed their arms over the doll. Sighing, the doll closed its eyes as it slowly drifted off to sleep and placed its hands on their arms.

"_Are you sure that he said Peter Vincent?"_ the doll asked while Misty snorted and gave the doll a look like it was a complete idiot.

"Yeah, that's what he said," she said and the doll's sapphire blue glass eyes moved side to side.

"_YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THE FUCK THIS GUY IS?!" _the doll demanded as the doll shook the bars of the cage and Misty gave the doll a blank look.

"He's some psycho loser I knew a long time ago," she said and the doll snorted, rolling its eyes.

"_Oh, he is more than that! He's a fucking night hunter!"_

"Yeah, Remy said that he hunted our kind."

"_And you just let him stroll in here and take him?! You stupid shit,"_ the doll said as it slammed its hands on the bars and started pacing back and forth.

"Look, Remy was just blowing shit out his arse. Peter's just third rate illusionist," she said and the doll glared at her.

"_And do you have a fucking clue what illusionists do?! They lie! They trick you into believe in things are true, but fucking aren't! They make you see things that aren't there! That is what an illusion is!"_

"Then Remy wasn't lying?" Misty asked and the doll sighed, rolling its eyes.

"_No, he wasn't! Which means we're fucked!"_ the doll said and Misty sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"No we're not," she said as the doll looked at her and blinked its eyes a few times.

"_What are you on about?"_

"It's simple," Misty said when she moved her face closer to the cage and locked eyes with the doll. "We're just going to have to fuck him before he fucks us."

The doll gave her a puzzled look when she unlocked the cage then reached in and remove the doll. Looking up at her, the doll wondered where they were going as she headed for the stairs and went upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Peter snapped his eyes opened while he blinked them a few times then reached over and turned the light on. Looking over at Cassandra and the doll, Peter frowned from seeing the doll's head under her chin and its tiny fingers rested on her breast. Peter wasn't sure if he was angry or impressed by the sight of the doll's cheek as he gently moved the tiny hand away then heard a soft growling and looked over at Boe standing near the window. Carefully getting out of bed, Peter walked toward Boe when he knelt down next to the tiger and stroked the soft fur.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as the tiger glared at the window with its ears flat against its head and a soft growl filled the tiger's throat. Carefully standing up, Peter walked to the window when he peeked out from behind the curtain and looked out at the darkness. Only three or four streetlights were on as he squinted and tried to see anything moving in the shadows. Boe was standing next to him as the tiger growled and turned, walking toward the door. Shrugging, Peter walked to the door when he gently pushed the tiger back then opened the door and looked out at the hallway. No one was about as he slid into the hallway and looked back at the tiger. "Stay."

Feeling a little guilty, he walked down the hallway as the carpeting tickled the soles of his feet and he stood in front of the lift. Pushing the button, he rocked back and forth when then doors opened and he walked in the lift, pushing the button. The doors closed as he sighed then leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest.

Daniel Clay was used to the night shift, but seeing one of the guests coming toward him wearing nothing except a pair of silk boxers made his eyes widened. Daniel was tall, handsome with a round face and a small nose and had a lean, but muscular build. His black hair shimmered in the overhead light and his eyes were a smoky gray color. He was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, trousers, socks, belt and shoes and he pushed up the wire rimmed glasses he was wearing.

"Um, may I help you?" he asked when Peter placed his hands on the top of the desk and glared at him.

"Do you have outside security cameras?" he asked and Daniel gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"Uh, why?" he asked and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. He hated dealing with idiots as he ran his fingers through his hair and arched an eyebrow.

"Do…you…have…outside…security…cameras?!" he asked as he said each word one at a time and Daniel nodded his head. "Good, I need you check them."

"Uh, please don't take this the wrong way, sir, but what am I looking for?" Daniel asked as he looked at the screens near the desk and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes again.

"I don't know. Just see if there is something that's not supposed to be out there," he said as Daniel nodded his head and looked at the screens. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw someone standing just out of camera range across the street as Peter looked at him with a blank look on his face and blinked his eyes a few times. "What?"

"I'm…I'm not sure. I think someone's outside," Daniel said as Peter turned then ran to the door and opened the door. Looking left and right, he didn't see anyone when something caught his eye and he squinted, looking into the darkness. Misty moved under the light of the streetlamp as she smiled at him and his eyes widened. She pointed at the hotel when he walked out then looked up and squinted, trying to see what she was pointing at. Even though he couldn't see anything, he felt his heart slamming against his ribs when he ran back inside and ran to the desk.

"Phone, give me the fucking phone!" he shouted as Daniel handed him the phone when Peter picked up the receiver and closed his eyes, trying to remember his room's extension number. He pushed the buttons then held the receiver to his ear and waited for Cassandra to answer.

"Hello?" she asked as he leaned against the desk and looked toward the door.

"Cassy, is there anyone in the room?" he asked and could see her giving him a confused look.

"No, there's no…" she said when Peter heard Boe growling and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Cassy, run," he said then placed the receiver down and Daniel looked at him with wide eyes. "Look, I need you to call the N.O.P.D, and tell them to call Detective Rory Swan and tell him that Peter Vincent needs him to get his arse here NOW!"

"Yes, sir," Daniel said as Peter ran for the door that led to the stairs and the door slammed shut behind him.

Cassandra didn't know what Boe was growling at as she slid out of bed and held the doll against her chest. The doll opened its eyes then looked up at her and could hear her heart slamming in her chest.

"Come," she whispered as Cross flew to her and landed on her outstretched wrist and Boe looked at the window, its ears folded against its head. Cassandra ran toward the door when Boe roared and the window glass exploded into the room. "Shit!"

If she didn't know better, Cassandra would swear that what was standing on the windowsill was the doll she was holding in her arms, but the doll she was holding didn't have green scale fingers or leg and she reached behind her, placing her hand on the door handle.

"_Fuck off,"_ the doll said to Boe as the tiger growled at the doll and the doll hissed at the tiger. Leaping into the air, the doll landed on the floor behind the tiger when the doll walked toward Cassandra and she let go of the door handle. _"Where is he?"_

"Where's who?" Cassandra asked, trying to sound braver than she was feeling and the doll snarled.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Bitch."_

"_Watch your tongue, demon! Speak to her like that again and I shall remove your tongue and stuff it up your arse!" _Shade shouted as she looked down the doll smiled up at her.

"This is not the time for you to be defending me," she whispered as the doll nodded its head and the other doll snorted, rolling its eyes.

"_Where is Peter Vincent?!" _the other doll asked when the doll slid out of her arms, down her body then hit the floor in a crouch position and Cassandra looked down.

"_I charge you by all that's holy to identify yourself,"_ Shade said as the other doll blinked its eyes a few times with a stunned look on its face and the doll moved closer, flexing the tiny fingers in and out.

"_You have to be fucking kidding me," _the other doll said when Cassandra felt someone pounding on the door when she turned and half opened the door. Peter was standing in the hallway with his hands on his thighs as he panted then held up a finger and she softly smiled.

"Ran up the stairs, hunh?" she whispered while he gulped air and nodded his head. She opened the door while he walked in the room and was surprised to see the two dolls standing face to face and Cassandra saw other guests and the young women standing in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Tamara asked as Cassandra walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The sound of the phone ringing woke Rory when he rolled onto his side, turned the light on and sighed, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" Rory said as he sat up and placed the pillow behind his back.

"Sorry to wake you, Rory," Ruthie said as he smiled and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He was used to being waken at unusual hours as he sighed and yawned.

"That's ok, Ruthie. What's up?"

"We just got a call and was told you that Peter Vincent needs you to get your arse there now," she said as Rory sat up on the bed and looked at the receiver. "Rory, are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said then placed the receiver back on the cradle of the phone and got out of bed. He headed for the bathroom when he turned the light on and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He blinked his eyes a few times when he turned the light off, walked back to the bed and crawled under the duvet. Turning the light off, he closed his eyes when he sighed and pulled the duvet over his head.

Peter watched as the dolls circled each other and Cross flew to him, landing on his outstretched wrist. The dolls growled at each other when the doll with the green scale fingers and leg roared and charged at the other doll. Peter was impressed with how agile the doll was while the doll flipped through the air and the other doll ran into the wall, leaving a small dent in the plaster. Growling, the other doll ran at the doll when the doll jumped onto the couch and crawled onto the top of the couch. The other doll jumped onto the couch when the doll landed on the other doll and started punching the other doll in the face. The other doll clawed at the cushions when the other doll kicked the doll in the stomach and the doll soared into the air, crash landing on the glass top of the coffee table, sending shards of glass into the air.

Shaking its head, the doll growled then picked up a large shard of glass and jumped back onto the couch. Claws and glass slashed the cushions into shreds as the dolls fought then the other doll dove off the couch and ran across the room.

Peter watched as the dolls climbed onto the side tables as lamps and statues fell into the floor with loud crashes and the painting over the large table was torn to shreds as the doll with green scale fingers and leg tried to climb up the painting and the doll grabbed hold of the other doll's legs, pulling the other doll down then pinned the other doll to the table.

The dolls battled around the room as Peter scratched an itch in the corner of his right eye and Cross, who was sitting on his shoulder, softly cooed in his ear. Growling, the other doll climbed onto the bed as the doll sighed and swept some hair from its eyes.

Jumping off the couch, the doll ran to the bed then climbed under the duvet and Peter watched the lump moving up then across the bed and the other doll looked around, trying to see where the doll was. The other doll yelped when a pair of small hands pulled the other doll under the duvet and loud growling filled the air. With wide eyes, Peter watched as the duvet exploded and the other doll shook the down from its head and snarled at him. The doll slowly rose out from behind the pillows when the doll climbed up on the headboard and stood on top of the headboard, smiling at Peter.

"_Up here, Mon Ami,"_ Shade said as the other doll turned around and looked at the doll and a soft smile crossed the doll's lips.

"_Son of a bitch!" _the other doll snarled when the other doll jumped off the bed and ran across the room.

"_You do know that you are allowed to help me, oui?"_ Shade asked and Peter smiled, folding his arms over his chest as Cross flew across the room and landed on top of the bookcase.

"Nah, you're doing fine," he said as the doll rolled its eyes and jumped off the headboard, landing in a crouch position on the floor.

Growling, the other doll punched the wooden table leg as the wooden table leg snapped off and the other doll picked the wooden table leg up and held the wooden table leg in its hands like a sword.

"Peter, are you ok?" Cassandra asked from behind the door and Peter opened the door a crack, nodded his head and she smiled at him. "The only reason I ask is the security guards are out here and they want to know what's going on."

"Tell them that I'm trying to kill a very big rat," he said then closed the door and stood against the door. The doll with the wooden table leg in its hands roared as it ran toward the doll when Boe stood over the doll and the doll hit the floor, looking up at the black and white fur. Boe grabbed onto the wooden table leg when the tiger lifted its head and the other doll rose off the floor while holding the wooden table leg and Boe shook its head back and forth. The other doll swore when Boe slammed the other doll onto the floor and the wooden table leg sailed across the room.

"_Shit,"_ the other doll said while crab walking backwards when Boe growled and stamped its paw down on the other doll, pinning the other doll to the floor. Smiling, Peter walked closer when he patted the top of the tiger's head and the doll peeked out from under the tiger and smiled up at Peter.

"Right," Peter said as he knelt down and looked at the other doll while the doll walked to Peter and Peter picked the doll up, sitting the doll on his leg. "I demanded by all that's holy that you tell me who you are."

"_Get fucked,"_ the other doll said and Peter and the doll looked at each other with blank looks on their faces.

"Well," Peter said while elongating the "e" and stood up, holding the doll against his chest. "If you're going to be like that then I guess you won't mind being a chew toy for my kitty cat."

"_Are you shitting me?" _the other doll said while Boe moved its face closer and licked its chops. _"You're not shitting me."_

"Are you going to tell me who you are and why you're here?"

"_Not going to tell you my name, but the bitch wants you dead," _the other doll said as Peter blinked his eyes a few times then sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen," he said then looked at Boe, reached down and patted the soft fur. "Ok, you know where to take him."

"_No!"_ the other doll screeched when Boe picked the other doll off the floor, walked toward the shadows and vanished while the other doll's screams echoed in the darkness. Shrugging a shoulder, Peter walked to the door while holding the doll against his chest when he opened the door and looked at the people standing in the hallway. The security guards walked in the room as they looked at the wreckage, at the wooden table leg lying on the floor then at Peter and he smiled, leaning on the doorframe.

"Don't look at me. I'm not cleaning that up," he said as the doll looked up at him and smiled, rolling its eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Where the hell were you?" Peter shouted as he stormed toward Rory's desk and Rory stood up, hushing him.

"Sit," Rory said after he led Peter back into the hallway and they walked to the wooden bench under a window. Peter sat forward while his hands dangled between his legs and Rory looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Now, tell me what the hell's got you so upset?"

"My girlfriend, Cassandra, nearly got killed last night. I told the guy at the hotel to call the cops and tell them to send your sorry arse," he said as Rory's mouth fell open and his eyes were wide. "Did they call you?!"

"No, they didn't," Rory said while Peter looked deeply into his eyes and frowned. "Is she alright?"

"Uh, yeah, she's fine," Peter said while blinking his eyes a few times and titled his head slightly to one side. "Are you sure no one called you?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a nod of his head as Peter stood up and sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, guess I'll be going," Peter said then turned on his heels and Rory watched him walking down the hallway. Shrugging, Rory got up when he walked back into the squad room and the door closed slowly behind him.

"And you believe him?" Tamara asked while they sat on the couches and the doll sat on Cassandra's lap. The hotel manager had tossed them out of the hotel for destroying the room and Murray, after Peter had called him and told him what happened, assured him that the Hard Rock would pay for the repairs.

"No, I don't," Peter said while sipping on the Midori and placed his feet on the coffee table. "I looked him right in the eyes and there was something odd about them. They looked…glassy."

"Like he was drugged?" one of the young women asked while Peter sipped on the Midori and shook his head.

"No," he said as he got up then walked to the chrome ladder and went upstairs. He came back a few minutes later when he walked back to the couch and sat down. "It was like he was under a spell."

"Great," Tamara sighed then noticed that the doll was looking at her and she frowned, tilting her head to one side. "Did that just move?"

"Guess you better introduce yourself," Cassandra said as they watched the doll climb off her lap then stand in front of the young women and softly smiled at them.

"_Your servant, Ladies, I am Shade,"_ Shade said with a slight bow and they looked at Peter, who was sipping on the Midori with a small smile on his face.

"Is this a robot?" one of the young women asked while picking up the doll and titled the doll side to side.

"Nope," Peter said as he popped the "p" then told them who and what the doll was and the doll nodded its head in agreement.

"Damn, Boss, you do attract weird shit," Tamara said while holding the doll in her hands then frowned as the doll's eyes widened while looking at her breasts. "Hey, Pinocchio, my eyes are up here!"

"Give him here," Cassandra said as Tamara handed the doll to her and Cassandra turned the doll to her, wagging a finger at the doll.

"So what do we do now?" one of the young women asked when Peter stood up and stretched his arms over his head. The young women softly smiled at the sight of his stomach and the tip of his appendix scar as he looked at them, pulled his shirt down and gave them a smug look.

"WE aren't doing shit! Cassy and I, on the other hand, are going to see someone who might be able to help figure out how to deal with the bitch witch," Peter said while wagging a finger at them and the young women pouted, crossing their arms under their breasts. "Ok, if you want, you can go to the jazz clubs and stay out all night."

"Yes!" Tamara said as the young women got up then kissed his cheeks and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Go on before I change my mind and lock your arses in the back room," he teased as they left the caravan and Cassandra stood up, holding the doll to her chest.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he sighed and thought for a few seconds. He knew he wanted to check Rory's flat before venturing out, but he didn't to get arrested for a B&E and gently rubbed the tension nibbling at the back of his neck.

"I want to go to Rory's place," he said when he felt something bump the back of his legs and looked down to see Boe behind him. "What?"

"You really don't know about familiars, do you?" Cassandra asked as he frowned and tilted his head to tone side.

"Mind filling me in?" Peter asked and she smiled while the doll looked up at her and shrugged.

"Watch," she said as Boe walked closer then sniffed at his jeans and boots then looked at him and Peter knelt down on his knees, taking hold of the tiger's head. Suddenly a blurry image of Rory appeared in black and white in Peter's head and the tiger tilted its head to one side. "What is he showing you?"

"It looks like Rory, but it's all fuzzy."

"That's because you're seeing how Rory looks to him. That's a scent vision," Cassandra said and Peter widened his eyes. They watched as the tiger walked to the back of the caravan while the fuzzy image of Rory stayed in his mind, but Peter wondered if he was really seeing what he was seeing or he had finally lost his mind. Suddenly he saw himself in another room, but everything was in black and white and he blinked his eyes a few times. "Where are you?"

"I have no fucking clue," he said as what he figured to be Boe moved around the room and headed for a small table near the couch. "Ok, now I get it. He's in Rory's flat. Fuck, Rory's has sucky taste in furniture."

"Concentrate," she said with a small laugh in her voice and he nodded his head.

"_What is he doing?"_ Shade asked while she looked down at the doll and stroked the doll's hair.

"Once Boe was able to find Rory's scent, Boe used scent vision to set up a mental link between itself and Peter. Boe then used the Dark Road to find Rory's flat and is now showing Peter what it's seeing," she said as Peter frowned and hushed them.

"And how can I figure out what I'm looking at with you two chattering in my ear?" he asked and Cassandra stuck her tongue out at him. Sighing with a smile on his face, Peter watched Boe moving out of the room then sniffed the carpet and headed down the hallway. "He really needs a decorator. This stuff is shit."

"Never mind the commentary. Just concentrate on where Boe's going."

"Yes, Mommy," Peter teased as he smiled at her and Cassandra sighed, rolling his eyes. Peter watched while Boe moved into the bedroom and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes at the sight of Rory's bedroom furniture. Suddenly Boe headed for the bathroom when the tiger went up onto its hind legs and placed the front paws on the counter. Peter could see Boe's reflection in the mirror as the tiger growled and Peter tried to see what the tiger was looking at. He fell onto his back after seeing what was in the mirror and Cassandra placed the doll on the couch then ran to him, kneeling on the floor. She lifted him up into her arms as he held onto her and he blinked his eyes a few times. "Shit."

"What did you see?" she asked while brushing the hair out of his eyes and heard a low growling sound as Boe ran into the room and settled down next to Peter, who reached over and patted the soft fur.

"I saw Misty, but she was surrounded by this black mist and her eyes were glowing in this weird red light. She didn't move at first. Then, suddenly, her reflection screeched and came right out of the mirror," Peter said as Cassandra kissed the top of his head and he placed his head against her shoulder. "That settles it. We definitely need the big guns."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as they got off the floor and Peter reached down, picking up the doll.

"I want my mama," he said as he half ran out of the caravan and Cassandra sighed, running to check up with him.

Rory sat at his desk as he looked at the file and tapped his pen on the desk. His captain had given Katie's file to someone else and given him a new case, but his mind kept drifting back to the sight of Nurse Thomas and Doctor Miller's bodies. Sighing, he sat back in the chair when the telephone rang and he picked up the receiver, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Hello?" he asked when the pen fell to the desk and he looked straight ahead.

"Peter's getting too close. Deal with him."

"I don't know where he is."

"What do you mean you don't know?! He's at the hotel!"

"Not anymore. We got a call from the hotel about some sort of disturbance and he was told to leave."

"Shit, do you know where he would go for help?"

"He would go see Mama."

"Shit, if he goes to see her then we're fucked. Fine, kill both of them."

"Yes," he said then lowered the receiver to the cradle of the telephone and got up. The other detectives watched him as he left the room and the door closed slowly behind him.

The frogs croaked while a white mist floated over the water and smoke rose from the stone chimney. The roof of the wooden cabin was missing a few shingles as the rays of the fading sunlight flickered on the windows and a boa constrictor slowly wrapped itself around the wooden railing wrapped around the porch. A rocking chair sat near the screen door as the sound of footsteps crunching the gravel path came closer and Cassandra stopped, looking at the wooden cabin.

"Are you serious?" she asked as the doll in her arms looked at Peter with the same puzzled look on its face and Peter sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Peter said with a nod of his head and Cassandra looked at the doll, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you even know this was out here?"

"Well," Peter said while elongating the "e" then ran his finger through his hair and half smiled. "I grew up here."

"You did?"

"Yes, Girl, he did," a voice said when they saw Mama Bella standing on the porch and held the wooden stick in both her hands. "Now get inside before the gators get you."

Holding onto Peter's arm, Cassandra looked around with her eyes as Peter led her to the rotting wooden steps that led to the porch then leaned forward and kissed Mama Bella's cheek.

"Hello, Mama," he said as she rolled her eyes when smacked his bottom with the stick and they walked inside. The door closed behind them while Cassandra looked around and the doll blinked its eyes a few times. "Oh, I didn't introduce you two. Mama, this is my girlfriend, Cassandra."

"A very powerful name," Mama Bella said while walking to the stool by the fireplace and sat down. "What is your last name, Girl?"

"It's Lake," Cassandra said and Mama Bella arched and eyebrow.

"Are you, by chance, any relation to Constance Lake?"

"Yes, she was an ancestor of mine," she said and Mama Bella nodded her head.

"Mama, where is Remy?" Peter asked when he remembered that she had brought Remy here as she sighed and looked at the floor.

"He's resting," she said and Peter nodded his head when she looked at the doll in Cassandra's arms and stood up quickly, holding the stick in both hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Uh…." Cassandra said while looking at Peter and he sighed then told Mama Bella what was going on.

"And you bring that thing here?" she asked when the doll looked at her and blinked its eyes a few times.

"_You make me sound like something from the pits," _Shade said as she walked closer and looked at the doll.

"If you are, then, by the holy book, I insist that you speak your name!" she growled and the doll softly smiled, nodding its head.

"_I am Shadean Phillipe De'Chardan," _Shade said and made a bow after Cassandra had placed him on the wooden table next to her. Mama Bella gently picked up the doll as they locked eyes and the doll slowly titled its head to one side. A numbing chill moved inside the doll's head when she held the doll to her chest and kissed the top of its head.

"Then it is true. She did steal my spell book," Mama Bella whispered as they looked at her and the doll blinked its eyes and few times.

"_You are a witch?"_ Shade asked.

"Yes, though you might know me by another name."

"_And what was that name?"_

"Mabella," she said as the doll's eyes widened and its mouth fell open.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Hold on," Peter said when he reached into his pocket and removed the journals. He looked through the journal when he placed his finger on the page and smiled. "Ok, according to this, Mabella was a very powerful witch who Giacomo contacted when he was trying to figure out what to do with Andre."

"Um, Andre was Shadean's son, right?" Cassandra asked and the doll and Peter nodded their heads.

"_What did happen to my son?" _Shade asked while looking at Peter and Peter looked through the pages.

"Shit, she took him," Peter said while pointing to Mama Bella and the doll looked up at her.

"I had my reasons," Mama Bella said as she walked back to the stool and sat down, holding the stick in her hands.

"Wait, we never did find out what happened to him after Angel….," Cassandra said when Mama Bella glared at her and Cassandra walked to Peter, standing behind him.

"Do NOT mention that name in this house!" Mama Bella growled and Cassandra nodded her head.

"Well," Peter said as he looked at the pages while leaning against the table and the doll stood next to him, looking at what was written on the pages. "After arriving at Shadean's house, Roberto and Giacomo confronted her, but she never said where Shadean was or what happened to him. She was arrested and Andre went to stay with Giacomo. After a short trial, she was convicted of murder and witchcraft then was burned at the stake."

"_It was shortly after that that I started remembering things,"_ Shade said as Peter looked down at the doll and picked up the doll, holding the doll against his chest.

"What happened next?" Cassandra asked and Peter used one hand to turn the pages.

"Giacomo brought Andre back to the house they were staying at and Roberto was convinced that Andre was a witch boy. He really didn't have proof, but he was sure that you…," Peter said as he looked at the doll and the doll smiled up at him. "That you were a demon doll."

"Why would he think that?"

"It was when….," Peter said while reading then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You stabbed in the leg with a fork?"

"_He insulted my honor,"_ Shade said with a small snort and Peter softly laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I'm imagining you two fighting a duel afterward," Peter said with a grin then looked through the pages and frowned. "Hold on. He set you on fire?"

"_Oui,"_ Shade said with a nod. _"But Giac got some water and put out the fire. It was then that I came to the conclusion that I could not be destroyed. Not that his father didn't try."_

"Yeah, he lists all the attempts his father did in trying to destroy you. Did you cause the accidents that followed?" Peter asked as the doll sighed and shook its head.

"_No, Andre did that."_

"He was the one who killed the servant that took you out and dropped you in the lake?"

"_Oui," _Shade sighed. _"That was when I realized that he truly was his mother's son."_

"So he really was a witch boy?" Cassandra asked and the doll slowly nodded its head.

"And that is when I approached Giacomo. I needed to see the boy for myself and determine what to do with him. If he was truly black as his mother, then I had to deal with him before he could do harm. A child like that is a danger to all who deal with the arts," Mama Bella said and the doll glared at her. "The thing was, at the time, I knew that he would not turn the boy over to me. It wasn't until he came to me after Andre had been arrested by Roberto and was to be burned at the stake that I had my chance to see for myself what the boy truly was."

"Yeah, and you nearly got Giacomo killed after you left him in Andre's cell," Peter said while looking at the page and the doll growled.

"_What did you do with my son?"_ Shade demanded and Mama Bella sighed, thumping the stick on the floor.

"Do not take that tone with me! It was your wife who came to me for help in conceiving a child with you! If I know her true objective was to steal my spell book, I would have killed her on the spot!" Mama Bella said as Peter handed the doll and the journal to Cassandra, walked to the stool then knelt down on his knees and placed his hands on top of Mama Bella's hands.

"Mama, you have to understand where he's coming from. His loved ones were killed, his child taken from him and he was...," Peter said while looking at the doll and sighed. "He didn't deserve this."

"You're right, Boy," she said while sliding her hand out from under his hand and stroked his hair then looked at the doll. "I took the boy with me so he could be judged by….the Magus."

Peter saw the color fade from Cassandra's face as he got up then ran to her and wrapped his arms around her after placing the doll and the journal on the table. She was shaking so hard that his teeth rattled and she pressed her face against his chest.

"You didn't," she said instead of asking a question and Peter looked at both of them with a confused look on his face.

"Who's the Magus?" he asked and Mama Bella looked at him like he had asked what's two and two.

"He is the Magus, Boy. It's the Magus who judges and decides what is done with black magical beings and creatures. If you're brought before him, you are doomed," Mama Bella said softly and Cassandra dug her nails into his chest. Sighing, Peter kissed the top of her head as he looked at Mama Bella and she looked at the floor.

"_And this Magus killed my son?" _Shade asked with anger in the doll's eyes.

"Yes," Mama Bella said softly and Peter picked the doll off the table and held the doll between him and Cassandra.

"Is there…?" Cassandra asked while looking at the doll and sighed. "Is there a way to return Shadean back to his human form?"

"Yes, it should have happened when the witch died," Mama Bella said as she stood up and walked to them.

"Then why didn't he change back?" Peter asked when Mama Bella looked toward the window and shook her head.

"You best go now," she said as they looked at her and she looked at the shadows in the corner of the room. "Take the Dark Road. It's safer."

"Mama, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he let go of Cassandra, but Mama Bella only shook her head and pointed to the shadows.

"Move before I smack your bottom so hard that you'll sleep standing up," she said as he nodded her head, walked to the table, placing the journals in his pocket and took Cassandra's hand. Neither of them said a word as they walked to the shadows and disappeared. Sighing, Mama Bella walked to the fireplace when she sat on the stool and looked at the door, holding the stick tightly in both hands.

"That was weird," Cassandra said while they walked out of the shadows and walked to the couch. Peter went up the chrome ladder while she sat the doll on her lap and brushed the hair out the doll's eyes. A few minutes later Peter came down with a glass of Midori in his hand and sat down next to Cassandra.

"I learned the hard way not to question her when she tells me to do something," Peter said then sipped on the Midori and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Is there anything in the journal that says what happened after Giacomo got arrested?" she asked as Peter reached in his pocket and removed the journal. Opening the journal, he looked through the pages when he tapped his finger on the page and smiled.

"Roberto and Giacomo returned to the house and Giacomo was surprised to find the doll sitting on the bed with him. It was after they talked that Giacomo found out who the doll was, but his father showed up and the doll left."

"_I left because I was supposed to hide until Giac could get out of the house and we would find someone who could reverse what happened to me."_ Shade said then sighed and leaned against her. _"He never showed."_

"That's because his father sent him back to London," Peter said then closed the journal and placed the journal on the coffee table.

"_Why do I feel as though there's something you aren't telling me, Mon Ami?"_

"Do you remember Mama Bella asked me about Constance Lake?"

"_Oui, you said she was an ancestor."_

"She was engaged to Giacomo."

"_She was?"_

"Yes, but…" Cassandra said then stopped and the doll gently patted her hands. "He died."

"_Giacomo died?"_

"Yep," Peter said then gave a short version of what happened to Giacomo and the doll sighed, half closing its eyes. Cassandra gently stroked the doll's hair as Peter placed his feet on the coffee table

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" Cassandra asked and the doll softly smiled, gently rubbing her hands with its fingers.

"_I hid in the woods near the house then made my way back to the city. A merchant found me sitting near a crate and took me home. After he cleaned me up, he placed me in a box and a few days later I was presented to his daughter on her birthday. His wife wasn't thrilled, but his daughter was. I became her companion and playmate and, oddly enough, I was happy,"_ Shade said then sighed with a small smile on its face. _"But, as children do, she grew up and I thought I would end up sitting on the bed as a reminder of her childhood days. That proved false when I was packed away in her wedding trunk and spent many hours sitting on a wooden doll rocker by the fireplace in her new home."_

"Sounds like a nice life," Peter said with a small smile and the doll nodded its head.

"Hmmm…so you were a family heirloom then? I mean you were passed down from mother to daughter?" Cassandra asked.

"_Oui," _Shade said with a nod.

"But how did you end up here?" Peter asked and the doll blinked its eyes a few times.

"_I had spent a few years in a doll shop after being sold due to my owner needing money and this woman bought me. I wasn't sure why and was surprised when she placed me in this cabinet. I don't know how long I was in there when this little girl found me. I guessed that she was the person the woman was going to give me to and she took me to her room."_

"Who was the little girl?" Cassandra asked and the doll sighed, looking up at her.

"_Her name was Misty."_

"Ok, so that would explain how she got hold of you, but it doesn't explain how she ended up in foster care," Peter said and Cassandra looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"She did?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, that's how we met," Peter said told her how he met Misty and Shade.

"_So you were the one who attacked me," _Shade said, arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't attack you. I just tossed my t-shirt at you."

"Why?" Cassandra asked and Peter softly smiled.

"Because a) I didn't play with dolls and b) I was pissed off about being there," Peter said then looked at the doll and sighed. "Sorry."

"_Forgotten,"_ Shade said with a nod of its head and Peter gently ruffled the doll's hair.

"What happened after Peter left?" Cassandra asked.

"_We traveled from one foster home to another until she met Michael and she gave me to her daughter," _Shade said and Peter nodded his head.

"But why were you in the loft?" Peter asked when a soft growling sound filled the air and they watched as Boe ran into the room and looked behind it. Peter stood up as the tiger sat down in front of him and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I think he wants you to go with him," Cassandra said as Peter nodded and the tiger stood up, turned and headed for the back of the caravan. Peter half ran after the tiger as Cassandra looked at the doll and the doll shrugged, leaning back against her.

The flames popped in the fireplace as Mama Bella sat on the stool and held the stick tightly in her hands. She listened to the popping sound when a low crunching sound came from behind the door and she sat up straighter, thumping the stick on the floor. The crunching sound grew louder when the sound of someone walking up the stairs came from behind the door and Mama Bella snapped her fingers, the candles around the room bursting into a soft flame. The door opened as she looked at Rory standing in the doorway and she lifted her chin in defiance.

"He's not here," she said as Rory walked closer and flexed his fingers in and out.

"Where is he?" Rory asked with a slight mechanical tone to his voice.

"He left," she said when Rory removed the gun from his belt and pointed the gun at her. "Well, don't just stand there, Boy. Do what you have to do. Just know that it will come back to you tenfold."

Rory glared at her then pulled the trigger and empty the clip into her. His eyes slightly widened at she didn't make a sound as she fell to the floor and the firelight sparkled on the blood spreading across the floor. Picking the spent shells off the floor, Rory left as the blood trickled through the cracks onto the dirt below and the dirt shimmered in a red light. After a few moments the red light faded as smoke rose from the dirt and two sets of fingers rose slowly to the surface.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Peter was getting used to traveling the Dark Road, but the screams and cries made him place his hands over his ears and Boe moved so fast that Peter had to half run to keep up with the tiger. A tiny point of light appeared in the darkness when Peter smelt something with a coppery scent then stopped after coming out of the darkness and bile slowly rose in his throat.

"Aw fuck," he sighed as he looked at Mama Bella's body and the blood that was pooling around her. The sun had gone down as he balled his hands into fists and the anger he was feeling caused the blood to pound in his ears. Walking closer, he looked down at the blood near her hand when he titled his head to one side and saw RORY written in bloody letters. "Rory, you sick son of a bitch!"

Boe sniffed the floor while Peter stood stone still then heard Boe grumbling and saw that the tiger was pawing at the carpet under the wooden table. Blinking his eyes a few times, Peter remembered something as he watched the tiger tip the wooden table over and lifted the corner of the carpet. Slowly walking closer, Peter looked down when he saw a trap door in the floor and flexed his fingers in and out. Having spent many hours sitting in the dark of the root cellar after doing something Mama Bella didn't approve of, he wiped his hands against his thighs and Boe titled its head, looking at him. Bending down, he placed both hands on the handle of the trap door then grunted and the trap door opened. The blackness looked back at him as Peter looked down then frowned and knelt down on his haunches.

Suddenly something moved in the darkness as he backed up while the tiger growled when a pair of dirty and blood covered hands appeared on the wooden steps and he looked around for a weapon. Whatever was in the darkness was coming slowly up the wooden steps then rose into the room and Peter softly smiled, holding out his hand. A pair of red eyes looked at his hand then at him when whatever it was smiled in recognition and Peter wrapped his fingers around the trembling, bloody, dirt covered fingers.

In the last two hundred and thirty years, Angie had had more lovers then she could count, but Remy was different than all the rest. It wasn't that he wasn't as handsome as the others, far from it, but it was the freedom and recklessness he had that made him stand out more. She had never known a freer spirit and it was true about finding one's soul mate. Her mother had told her that she would find hers and she remembered the look in his eyes when she told him what she was. He just smiled and told her that it didn't matter.

When she offered to make him a vampire, he was excited and did scream when she bit him. She also remembered what happened three days later. She had buried him between two trees out back and had been worried that she had taken too much blood. She had earned the nickname "Mantis" from the other vampires she ran around with because she seemed to kill her male victims after having sex with them. After Remy failed to reappear, she thought she had killed him then someone knocked on the back door and…

Angie jumped when she heard the sound of knocking coming from the back of the shop as she walked by the beaded curtain and the knocking came from the bedroom. The door was closed as she saw the light from under the door and frowned, slowly moving closer. She knew she hadn't turned the light off as she placed her hand on the door handle when the door swung open and her eyes widened.

"Miss me?" Remy asked with a crooked grin on his face when he titled his head to one side and held his arms out.

"Hell yeah!" she said as she ran into his arms, she had noticed his arm and eye had somehow grew back, and he held her against him, kissing the side of her head. It didn't matter that he was covered in dirt and blood as she looked over at the bed and smiled. She saw Peter sitting on the bed with Boe sitting on the floor in front of the bed and she whispered "Thank you".

"Ah, that feels better," Remy sighed as he walked in the room wearing only a towel and Angie smiled, rolling her eyes. His hair was wet and plastered to his head as he strolled toward the counter and hopped on top of the counter, tucking the towel between his legs. Peter was leaning against the counter as he looked at Remy then at Angie and she shrugged as he pointed with his hands toward Remy.

"You could have gotten dressed," she said as Remy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Ah, it's not like he hasn't seen me in a towel before," Remy said as he gently shoved Peter and Peter gave him a blank look. Both of them laughed when the bell over the door rang and Cassandra, carrying the doll, and the young women walked in as the door closed behind them. Peter had called Cassandra and asked her bring the doll to the shop and he walked toward her, his eyes locked on the young women.

"I thought my bitches were going to spend all night hitting the jazz clubs," Peter teased and Tamara sighed, folding her arms under her breasts.

"We got bored," Tamara said as he nodded his head then slid his arm around Cassandra's waist and pulled her closer. "Uh, Boss, that's the vampire dude."

"Now, Cheri, that is just plain rude. I am more than "the vampire dude"," Remy said as he hopped off the counter and slowly walked toward them. "I am Remy Louie Nocturneaux."

"Shit!" Tamara said when Remy made a little bow and the towel tumbled to the floor. The young women were smiling after he straightened up then looked down and a big grin spread across his face.

"Excuse us!" Angie said as she grabbed his hand then led Remy to the back of the shop and a loud door slam made them softly laugh. A few moments later they walked back in the room and Remy was wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, tight jeans and black leather boots and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Are you going to tell them what's going on, Mon Ami?" Remy asked as Peter sighed and looked at the young women. He knew they accepted him and the things he got into, but getting them involved with Misty was something he didn't want to risk and he felt Cassandra tightening her hold on his arm. He saw her slightly nodding her head as he took a deep breath and told the young women what was going on. All of them were stunned to hear that Mama Bella was dead as the doll growled and he saw the anger in the doll's eyes.

"The one thing I don't understand is why the police are allowing you do just go about doing all this," Tamara said and the young women nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, isn't what you're doing interfering in an open police investigation?" one of the young women asked.

"Not exactly, Rory did…" Peter said as Remy growled and his eyes shimmered in a red light. He knew that Remy was pissed off as Angie stroked Remy's hair and he smiled, sliding his hand up her shirt and stroked the side of her breast with his thumb. "Uh, I was asked to help out with the investigation."

"And how did you…?" Cassandra asked as she walked to Remy and he slid his hand out of Angie's shirt and grinned at Cassandra. "Uh, how did you get better? You were a mess."

"Oui, I was a mess. Peter told me while we were coming back from Mama Bella's that he placed me in a death coma and Mama Bella had taken me home. She, um…," Remy said then trailed off, but the young women nodded their heads for him to go on and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down while grinning at them. "Mama Bella, see, she buried me in the root cellar under the house, but I have no real idea why. I guess there is some sort of healing power to the dirt, but, even in the coma, I still felt broken and very tired. I drifted in and out of sleep when I heard something like thunder and this red light flickered behind my eyes. I was sure what I heard was thunder when this sticky rain started falling and the red light started to grow brighter. That was when things really started hurting and all I wanted to do was move. It took all I had to move my hands and dig myself out of the dirt. It felt like the day I was sired and had to dig my way out of the grave. When my fingers broke out of the dirt, I just pushed myself up and looked around. It was pitch dark down there, but I can see in the dark. I was shocked to see with both eyes and my arm was back. Hungry and needing a shower really bad, I headed for the stairs. Imagine my surprise when the door opened and there was Peter with a shocked look on his face. That was also when I saw Mama Bella lying on the floor covered in blood. Peter told me he found her like that and…."

"You didn't," Angie whispered and Remy slowly nodded his head. She stroked his hair as he sighed and she held him against her. "Hush, Honey, you were hungry."

"No, I could have waited until I came home." he growled and his eyes shimmered in a red light.

"Hey, Count Suck-a-lot, chill, ok?" Tamara asked and Remy laughed, placing his head on Angie's shoulder. "So, Boss, when do we go after the witch bitch?"

"What is it with this "we" shit?!" Peter asked with wide eyes. "You lot are going back to the caravan and are going to bed!"

"You better let them come along, Mon Ami, or you will never hear the end of it," Remy said as Peter looked at him then the young women and sighed.

"Fine," Peter sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands and looked at the doll. "You want to come, too?"

"_Oui," _Shade said when one of the young women raised her hands and made a soft coughing sound.

"Um, Peter, don't you think we should go to the cops?" she asked, lowering her hand.

"Like they would believe us," he sighed and Remy nudged him, making him look at him.

"I think I can help you with the cops," Remy said and Peter arched an eyebrow.

"You can?"

"Oui," Remy said, nodding his head. "Follow me."

Shrugging, Peter held Cassandra against him as they headed for the door and the door closed behind them after they left the shop.

"What did you do with Mama Bella's body?" Cassandra whispered while they walked down the pavement and he slid his arm around her waist.

"We set the cabin on fire with her body inside. The odd thing was there was this flash of blue flame and the cabin was gone." Peter said as she placed her head against his arm and he sadly smiled, kissing the top of her head.

The soft hum from the overhead lighting droned in his ears as Captain Henry Du'Vane sat at his desk and looked at the files. The Franklin murder case, along with the murders of Nurse Thomas and Doctor Miller, had the D.A.'s and the mayor's offices calling him nearly every day for news and he sighed, placing his chin in his right hand. He didn't believe for one second that Katie couldn't have possibly killed her father or the nurse or the doctor, but someone did and he was stumped as who could have caused so much damage.

"Uh, Sir," a voice said as he looked up and Ruthie stood in the doorway, looking back into the other room with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Um…Remy's here."

"Fuck," Captain Du'Vane said as he got up and the chair scraped on the floor. Walking by Ruthie, he walked into the squad room then saw Remy, Peter, Cassandra, Angie and the young women and Captain Du'Vane frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Evening, Uncle," Remy said with a slight bow then looked at Peter and Remy smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Oh, that's right. You don't know that I found my family."

"What do you want, Remy?" Captain Du'Vane asked as Remy strolled over to him and leaned against one of the desks.

"It's not what I want, Uncle, but what you need," he said and Captain Du'Vane glared at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the witch," Remy said with a sly smile and looked around, seeing the stunned looks on everyone's faces and crossed one ankle over the other.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"There are no such things as witches," Captain Du'Vane said and Remy gave him a shocked look. With a nod of his head toward the conference room, Captain Du'Vane led the way as they walked in the room and Captain Du'Vane closed the door. The young women sat down on the chairs as Peter walked to the window and placed his hands behind his back. Cassandra and Angie stood near the window as Captain Du'Vane watched Remy sit on the table and folded one leg under the other. "Alright, what do you know about Misty Franklin's case and who the fuck is that?"

Peter turned around when he looked at Captain Du'Vane then strolled to the table, sat down next to Remy and placed his lower arms on his thighs while his hands dangled over his knees.

"Name's Peter Vincent," Peter said with a nod of his head as Captain Du'Vane blinked his eyes a few times and arched his eyebrows up.

"You mean that Fright Night guy?" he asked and Peter nodded his head.

"See, Rory asked Peter help him deal with the witch," Remy said with a smile.

"Wait, are you talking about Rory Swan?" Captain Du'Vane asked, looking from Remy to Peter then back again.

"Oui," Remy said with a nod of his head.

"How do you know Misty Franklin?" Captain Du'Vane asked, looking at Peter.

"We've…met," Peter said then sighed and swung his feet back and forth. "Sorry, see, I used to live here during my teens and Misty, Rory, Remy and I went to school together."

"Why did you leave?"

"Heh, it wasn't like he had a choice," Remy said with a snort and Peter glared at him. "You didn't."

"What happened?" Cassandra asked as Peter looked at her with a look begging her not to be shocked after he said what he had to say.

"Misty spread this rumor that I raped her," Peter said softly.

"Wait, I remember that. She even filed a complaint against you," Captain Du'Vane said as he walked closer and Peter saw the anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I left town before the cops showed up."

"I should lock you up," Captain Du'Vane growled as Peter looked at him with wide eyes then sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, go on, arrest me! That'll solve everything."

"Peter," Cassandra sighed as he looked from her to Captain Du'Vane and sighed, waving his arms up in the air.

"Well, fuck, why shouldn't he lock me up?!" he asked then looked at Captain Du'Vane and his eyes became tight slits. "But, if you do, you'll never figure out what's going on."

"And what exactly is going on?" Captain Du'Vane asked, wide eyed.

"The witch is killing people, that's what," Remy said and Captain Du'Vane sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, can I see yours?" Peter asked as he gave him a blank look.

"No, now get out of here before I put you in a cell!" Captain Du'Vane shouted as they sighed then Peter opened the door and they walked out of the room. Remy led them to the door when Peter turned around and folded his arms over his chest and glared at Captain Du'Vane.

"Answer me one thing," Peter said and Captain Du'Vane leaned against the doorframe.

"What?"

"Do you REALLY believe Katie Franklin killed those people?"

"Yes," Captain Du'Vane said as Peter sighed then nodded his head and they left the room. Peter shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked down the hallway and softly growled, feeling his heart slamming hard and fast against his ribs.

The bedroom door opened as Misty slowly walked to the bed when she looked down at Katie and brushed the hair from her eyes. Sighing, she leaned down when she kissed the top of Katie's head then stood up and looked at the window. The sounds of the doll's screaming still echoed in her ears as she balled her hands into fists and growled. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that Peter somehow destroyed the doll and fire danced in her eyes. Leaving the room, she walked down the hallway then down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Opening the door to the basement, she turned the light on then walked down the stairs when she walked toward the metal door at the back of the room, reached up and took the key from the top of the door. Placing the key in the lock, Misty opened the door as she walked in the room and reached her hand across the wall, flicking the switch. The light came on as something moved in the shadows and she smiled, walking toward the back of the room.

"Good, you're awake," she said as Rory tried to sit up and his eyes widened, seeing the shackles on his wrists and ankles and the chain was fastened to the floor by an iron bolt.

"What the fuck?" Rory growled while pulling on the chain and Misty smiled, leaning against the wall.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked while kneeling on the floor and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I was sitting at my desk when I got a phone call and…"

"And a voice told you to get rid of Peter Vincent?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know where he was."

"Yes, you did. He went to see Mama Bella, didn't he?" she asked, stroking his hair while Rory thought for a few moments then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"I…I went to her cabin, but he wasn't there. I…I…No, I didn't! No fucking way!" he said as he pulled on the chains and Misty smiled, shaking her head.

"Of course you did," she said then kissed his lips and his eyes went wide. Moving back, she stroked his hair then smiled and stood up.

"I killed her. I killed Mama Bella," he whispered while she patted the top of his head and he glared up at her. "You fucking bitch!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked then walked to the door, turned and placed her hand on the doorframe, looking at him. "Arrest me?"

Closing the door, Misty walked to the stairs then smiled while Rory's scream filled the air and softly smiled, half running up the stairs.

The room was dark while Peter felt Cassandra's fingers moving through the soft chest hair and he placed his hands behind his back. Remy had gone back to the shop and the young women did assure him that they didn't buy that he could rape anyone, but he wasn't sure about Cassandra. He hated seeing doubt in her eyes as he half closed his eyes and relaxed while her fingers glided over his skin. She stroked up and down from his chest to his navel then back again and pinched his nipple every now and then.

"Ask me," he finally said when she looked up at him and he gave her a blank look.

"Ask you what?" she asked when he slid out from under her and sat up, looking at her with a slightly angry look on his face.

"Ask me if I raped Misty."

"Why?"

"Because I can't sleep with you having these doubts about me," he said with a slight growl to his voice and she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Do you really think I have that low of an opinion of you?"

"I don't know. You didn't look at me the whole way back here, you didn't say anything after I assured the girls that I didn't do it and they said they believe me nor did you just come out and ask me if it was true or not. So, just to set the record straight, no, I did NOT rape her! It was true that we went to high school together, but I kept the fuck away from her! I was scared shitless of her and that…uh…Shade. If I had known then what he really was then I wouldn't have been, but I was. Remy and I knew to keep the fuck away from her, but it was Rory who didn't give a shit. He was head over cock in love with her and there was nothing either of us could do to tell him to break it off with her. The one thing Rory Swan is is stubborn and the more we pushed, the more he wanted her. Yes, if you must know, I did graduate high school and it was the party afterwards that she started the rumor that I raped her! The reason she said that was because I had enough of her manipulating him and told her to leave him the fuck alone! No, I did NOT touch her! I walked away and went home. The next thing I know it's two in the fucking morning and Mama Bella wakes me up, telling me to pack my shit and follow her. I had no fucking clue why, but went with her after I packed. I think that was the first time I walked the Dark Road, because I remember that where ever we were was scaring the shit out of me, and I ended up in London. Ah, Mama had us get passports and knew some people who would look after me and she told me never to come back here again. I would have if it wasn't for the fact we had to perform here. I would rather be anywhere else right now, but for some fucking reason I'm here and am thrown into shit I don't need. To top it off, you're getting these doubts about me!" he said then got out of bed, walked to the chrome ladder, looked back at her then climbed down the chrome ladder. Cassandra sat in the dark as Peter roared and she threw the duvet back, walked to the chrome ladder and looked down, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"Fuck!" Peter growled as he stormed down the pavement, ignoring the stares from the people he passed, and balled his hands into fists. He didn't care where he was going when he walked into someone and blinked his eyes as Remy smiled, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know you're naked, oui?" he asked with a grin and Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "So, what's wrong?"

"I told Cassandra what happened with Misty," he sighed and Remy nodded his head, looking behind him.

"And she threw you out?"

"No, I…I…Shit, I fucked this up," Peter sighed as he slapped his hands against his thighs and Remy slightly smiled.

"You always talked with your dick and not your brains, Mon Ami. Now, if you want my opinion, you turn around and tell her you're sorry."

"What?" Peter asked with a confused look on his face and Remy pointed, making Peter turn around. Cassandra stood behind him as she held his silk dressing gown in her hands and Peter coughed, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm…."

Shushing him, Cassandra slid the silk dressing gown on him then tied the front closed and Remy smiled, rolled his eyes and walked into the darkness.

"Now that I got you to shut the fuck up, I will tell you what I think," Cassandra said as she slid her hands under the silk dressing gown and took his nipples between her thumbs and fingers. "First off, I do NOT think you raped anyone! Second, I do believe that Misty is behind all this shit. And, finally, I have never had any doubts about you even though you must have doubts about me if you think I care so little about you," she said as she looked down and Peter felt his heart cracking. Placing his arms around her, he pulled her closer as she buried her face into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. She slid her arms around his waist, but neither of them moved while the people walked by them and he felt tears gently sliding down his chest.

"Well, considering you're standing here stark naked, whatever doubts I have just went out the window," he teased while lifting her chin up with his fingers and she blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Well," she said as she elongated the "e" when he laughed, shook his head and kissed her. Neither of them cared for the stares the people were giving them when Peter placed his arm around her and they walked down the pavement.

The soft hum of the overhead lights in the parking lot echoed around him as Captain Du'Vane walked toward his car when he stopped and tilted his head to one side. Remy sat on the roof of the car with one leg under the other as he smiled at his uncle and Captain Du'Vane sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hello, Remy," he sighed and Remy smiled at him while placing his lower arms on his thighs and his hands dangled near his legs. "What do you want?"

"Do you really think that Peter raped the witch?" Remy asked while Captain Du'Vane walked closer then leaned against the car, folded his arms over his chest and sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Did he?" Captain Du'Vane asked, glancing at him.

"No, he didn't."

"Did you?" he asked and a low growl came from Remy's throat.

"No, but I know who did."

"Ok, who raped her?" Captain Du'Vane asked and Remy sighed, sitting up straighter.

"It was Rory."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"The witch, she made him do it. See, I had gone off with Darleen that night and we were…Well, we were "getting to know each other" when I saw Rory and the witch heading for the bushes. I knew that the witch was no good for him, but, Rory, he didn't care jack shit what Peter and I said. All he wanted was her. I left Darleen in the bushes and went to spy on them. The witch, she looked fine, but she was pissed off about Peter telling her to fuck off and leave Rory alone and Rory agreed that Peter was an arsehole. That's when she got this idea. I'm not sure when she said, but Rory gets all quiet and she starts kissing him. The next thing I know he's attacking her and she's yelling and trying to fight him off."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Captain Du'Vane asked and Remy snorted a laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"I tried, but, the witch, she just waved her hand and I go flying into the air and hit the ground so hard that everything went black. I woke up in time to see Mama Bella kneeling next to me and she tells me to get up. The witch and Rory were gone and, Mama Bella, she is madder than a bear with its head stuck in a hive."

"But, if he was innocent, why did Peter leave?"

"Well, who do you think people would believe? The witch, she was this "normal" girl, who never hurt anyone," Remy said then snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Right, she was a real sweetheart. Peter? People would believe that Peter had done it because he was this loner who was rumored to have killed his parents. So, instead of sticking around, Peter left before someone strung him up or tossed him into the bayou."

"Fuck," Captain Du'Vane sighed as Remy nodded his head and looked into the darkness.

"As for her daughter, do you really think that she was the one who killed her daddy?"

"Uh…" Captain Du'Vane said then sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "No, I don't."

"Then maybe you should let Peter help you, oui?" Remy asked as he watched Captain Du'Vane pacing back and forth and mumbled something as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Look, I just can't…" Captain Du'Vane said when he looked back at the car to see that Remy was gone then sighed, walked to the car and the car left the parking lot a few moments later as a pair of red eyes sparkled in the darkness.

The sunlight caused the inside of his eyelids to turn a light brown when Peter felt a cool tingle move over his skin and his chest rose then slowly fell as Cassandra moved her fingers through the soft hairs on his chest. After returning to the caravan, they had gone back upstairs and spent most of the night slowly exploring each other's bodies. Cassandra softly stroked her fingers along his side when he smiled then arched his arms over his head and cracked his knuckles. Cassandra giggled as he felt her fingers trail over his stomach when her pinkie dipped into his navel and she stroked the trail of hair that led to his cock.

"Hm…." Peter sighed as Cassandra made tiny kisses on his chest then moved down his stomach and Peter stroked her hair. Suddenly Tamara appeared while she looked over at the bed then sighed and whistled to get their attention. "What?"

"Uh, there's a cop downstairs," she said then climbed down the chrome ladder and Cassandra looked up at Peter when he sighed and got out of bed.

Ruthie looked at the banner on the side of the caravan as she felt Peter's eyes locking with hers and a cool tingle moved through her body. She had gone to see Peter's show with her husband a couple of nights ago and she had felt the same tingle move through her when she saw him standing on stage only a few inches from her and the light was shimmering off his leather trousers. A light cough made her jump when Ruthie looked to see Peter standing on the step, his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly bulge pressed against the silk boxers.

"Can I help you?" he asked as Ruthie fumbled for her identification then showed Peter her identification and he nodded, a small smile crossed his lips.

"Uh, Captain Du'Vane sent me," she said and Peter nodded his head, scratching an itch in the corner of his right eye.

"You're here to arrest me?"

"Um, no," she said with a shake of her head.

"Then what does he want?"

"I don't know. He just said I was supposed to come and take you to the station."

"Yeah," Peter said as he looked back into the caravan and sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Can I have breakfast first?"

"Sure," she said as he nodded then walked up the stairs then leaned back to look at her and smiled.

"Care to join me?"

Ruthie felt her heart skipping a beat when she nodded then walked up the stairs and the doors closed behind her.

Captain Du'Vane looked up from reading the file when the door opened and Ruthie led Cassandra and Peter in the office. She closed the door as Captain Du'Vane stood up and pointed for them to sit on the chairs in front of the desk. Peter stood behind the chair while Cassandra sat down and placed the doll on her lap. Captain Du'Vane thought it odd for her to bring the doll as he smiled then sat down and looked at the folders on his desk. He had asked for all files pertaining to Misty and Katie as he looked at the first folder then at Peter and Peter was looking out the window behind the captain.

"Mind telling me what you want?" Peter asked, not looking away from the window.

"Yes, I want to apologize about yesterday. You were right. I don't think Katie Franklin had anything to do with her father's death," Captain Du'Vane said as Peter looked at him with a blank look on his face and blinked his eyes a few times.

"And you don't think I raped her mother," Peter said instead of asking him and Captain Du'Vane shook his head. "What brought on this revelation?"

"Peter," Cassandra said as she gently smacked his arm and he looked down at her then kissed the top of her head.

"Remy told me what happened," Captain Du'Vane said then looked at doorway and sighed, blinking his eyes. "Speaking of him, I tried to get ahold of him, but no one answered the phone."

"_That's because he and Angie are in their death sleep right now,"_ Peter thought and gently nodded his head.

"Anyway, I was able to find some really interesting things about Misty Franklin," Captain Du'Vane said as Peter walked closer, picked the first folder off the desk and walked to the chair next to the chair Cassandra was sitting on, sitting down. Cassandra leaned closer as she and the doll looked at the report in the folder and Peter frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Her parents died in a house fire?" Peter asked as he slid the folder onto the desk and Captain Du'Vane nodded his head.

"That would explain why she was in the foster care system," Cassandra said while Peter stood up and picked up the next folder. Sitting down, he looked at the pages of foster homes Misty had been in over the years when he saw the address for the house Lisa had taken him and he sighed, closing the folder.

"Looks like she bounced from one home to the other," Peter said, sliding the folder on the desk and Captain Du'Vane sighed, nodding his head.

"I had been to some of the houses she had been sent to and most of them had bad histories. What I didn't understand was the reaction of the foster parents," Captain Du'Vane said and they gave him a confused look. "It was like…They looked….They…."

"They looked like they were afraid of her?" Peter asked and Captain Du'Vane nodded his head. "What about the daughter?"

Captain Du'Vane slid the folder across the desk as Peter took the folder off the desk and opened the folder. He looked at the reports then the photos when he frowned and looked at Captain Du'Vane.

"Ok, you said you didn't believe that the daughter did this, but didn't anyone ask Misty if she didn't?"

"Missus Franklin said she was coming home from work at the T.O.D. and we were able to get proof that she had left the office around that time."

"Fuck," Peter said as he looked at the photos and blinked his eyes a few times. "What happened to the body? Is it still at the morgue?"

"No," Captain Du'Vane said with a shake of his head. "Missus Franklin had the body cremated."

"What?"

"She insisted that the body was cremated immediately. Said something about that's what her husband wanted," Captain Du'Vane said and Peter sat back against the back of the chair and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"And you didn't think that was unusual?"

"Yes," Captain Du'Vane sighed and sat forward, placed his elbows on the desk and folded his fingers together.

"Which means she was afraid an autopsy would prove she had done something to him," Cassandra said when Peter leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"Exactly," Peter said and sat back against the chair. Peter looked at the photos when he looked at the photo of Katie and sighed, thinking about the little, sleeping girl wearing the pink Disney princesses nightgown.

"Do you know why the daughter's asleep?" he asked.

"No," Captain Du'Vane sighed, frowning. "She was taken to the hospital shortly after the body was found and the doctors were unable to find anything wrong with her."

"She must have placed her under a sleep spell. It's easier to control someone that way," Cassandra said as Captain Du'Vane gave her a stunned look and Peter smiled, scratching an itch in the corner of his left eye.

"She's a witch," Peter said with a smile as Captain Du'Vane slowly nodded his head and Peter leaned over, kissing Cassandra's cheek again.

"So she used her daughter as some sort of puppet?" Captain Du'Vane asked and she nodded her head. "But, if that's true, who killed the nurse and doctor at the hospital?"

Peter watched him slid the folder across the desk when he picked up the folder and looked at the photos. Squinting, he snapped his fingers then asked for a magnifying glass and Captain Du'Vane opened the desk drawer, removing a magnifying glass. Handing the magnifying glass to him, Peter looked at the photo when he blinked his eyes and frowned.

"Shit," he said as he showed Cassandra the photo and she looked at the tiny marks on the floor.

"What is that?" she asked as Peter showed Captain Du'Vane the photo and Captain Du'Vane blinked his eyes a few times.

"Hold on," Captain Du'Vane said then took the folder and looked through the photos. He slid on of the photos to Peter as Peter picked the photo off the desk and frowned. The photo was a close up of the floor and tiny, bloody boot prints and Peter looked from the photo to Captain Du'Vane and back. Peter walked to Cassandra when he knelt down on his haunches and lifted the doll's right foot, looking at the photo to the boot then back to the photo.

"I'm not sure," he said as he stood up and walked to the desk and placed the photo on the desk. "But they do look alike."

"That's what I thought, but there was not blood on the doll's shoes when we asked to look at it," Captain Du'Vane said and Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah, the blood would have been washed off after the doll came back to the room."

"Guess I watch too many police dramas, but to you have something that can let us see if there's blood residue on its boots?" Cassandra asked and Peter smiled at her.

"Yes, follow me," Captain Du'Vane said as he stood up and led the out of the office. The forensic lab doors opened as Captain Du'Vane led them toward a tall man with brown hair with blue tips and Doctor Luke Forbes smiled at them while pushing up the wire rimmed glasses he wore with a finger. "Luke, we need a blood splatter scan on this doll's boots."

"Sure," Luke said as Cassandra handed the doll to him and he placed the doll on the counter. He wasn't sure, but he could swear the doll was watching him while he sprayed something onto the soles of its boots then shined a blue light on them. They looked at the boots, but didn't see any blood smears and Captain Du'Vane and Peter frowned, looking at each other. "There's no blood, but there is some dust particles and dirt. Why did you think there would be blood?"

"It's classified," Captain Du'Vane said as they left the room and Luke sighed then shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. Captain Du'Vane led the way as they walked down the hallway when he stopped to look at Peter then looked at the doll and folded his arms over his chest. "Ok, if this isn't the doll that her daughter had at the hospital, there's another doll."

"Yep," Peter said with a pop of the "p".

"And that doll looks like this doll?"

"Yep," Peter said, nodding his head.

"And that doll isn't a doll, is it?"

"Nope," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Then what was it?"

"It was a demon," Peter said, watching the stun look on Captain Du'Vane's face turn to belief as the captain nodded his head and they walked down the hallway, their footsteps echoing behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: When Remy grabs Misty's hair, he's using the hand that didn't touch the witchblade.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Peter had asked Captain Du'Vane to wait until he went to get Remy as they sat in the captain's office and Remy was holding the doll in his hands, gently tilting the doll side to side.

"Don't do that," Cassandra whispered as Remy nodded his head and placed the doll on his lap.

"Right," Captain Du'Vane said as he leaned against the desk and folded his arms over his chest. "I have tried to get ahold of Rory, but he isn't answering his cell phone…"

"Fuck, Uncle, that's because the witch has him," Remy said then rolled his eyes as he looked at the ceiling.

"We don't know that for sure," Peter said while Remy arched his eyebrows and gave him a slightly stunned look.

"You think he just went on vacation then, Mon Ami?"

"No, but until we know for sure, we have to act like he might be one of her victims."

"So what are we to do? Just sit around until she comes after you?"

"She could come after you," Captain Du'Vane said, looking at him and Remy snorted a laugh.

"She already has," Remy said and Captain Du'Vane frowned, looking at Peter.

"He's right," Peter said then looked at Remy for permission to tell him what happened and Remy sighed, nodding his head. Captain Du'Vane's eyes widened as Peter and Remy explained about Remy being a vampire, the attack and what Mama Bella had done to heal him and Captain Du'Vane sat down hard on the chair.

"Fuck," he said then smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Guess that explains why I couldn't get ahold of you this morning."

"Oui, I was sleeping like the dead," Remy said with a smile and Cassandra gently shoved him.

"But we still don't have any proof that Missus Franklin killed her husband, the nurse and Doctor Miller," Captain Du'Vane sighed and sat back against the chair.

"I could get her to talk," Remy said with a slight growl and Peter as well as Captain Du'Vane shook their heads.

"No, I will not allow you to go and…and…Well, do whatever it is that vampires do to get someone to talk," Captain Du'Vane said and Remy frowned, sinking lower in the chair.

"Besides, it wouldn't hold up in court," Peter said and Remy sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "So, seeing that we have no choice, I guess I'm the one who has to talk to her."

"If she doesn't kill you first," Remy grumbled.

"Shit, do you really think I'd go without some help?" Peter asked while arching an eyebrow and Remy looked at Cassandra, smiling.

"No, but she won't talk if she's there."

"She might."

"She'll still get away with it because whatever she tells you will go to the grave after she's killed you."

"Not if he wears a wire," Captain Du'Vane said.

"Like she won't expect that," Remy said then looked at the doll and smiled. "Unless…."

Cassandra has asked for some privacy as she looked at the small microphone and roll of tape sitting on the desk next to the doll and the doll smiled up at her. She didn't know why she was blushing at the idea of undressing the doll as she looked down at the doll and the doll wiggled its eyebrows up and down, making her laugh. Sitting the doll up, she removed the jacket and smiled as the doll lifted its arms so she could remove the shirt. The doll shivered as she ran a finger up the bumps where its spine would be then a small blush spread across the doll's cheeks as she looked at the well sculpted chest, shoulders, arms and stomach and two tiny dots marked where its nipples would have been. She imagined for a split second what the doll would have looked like when it was human when she coughed and shook such thoughts out her head.

"_Having naughty thoughts, Cheri?" _Shade asked as though the doll knew what she was thinking then smiled as she barely nodded her head.

"Sorry," she said and the doll softly laughed.

"_Don't be sorry. I'm glad that I'm still attractive even looking like this,"_ Shade said as she picked up the roll of tape and the tiny microphone and the doll looked down, trying to figure out a good spot to place the microphone. Lying the doll down on the desk, Cassandra placed the tiny microphone against the doll's chest and the doll smiled up at her, tilting its head to one side. _"One good thing about all this is there's no chest hair to be torn out when you have to take it off."_

"Yeah, that would have hurt," she teased and the doll smiled, nodding its head. Cassandra carefully taped the small microphone to the doll's chest then redressed the doll when she picked the doll off the desk and left the office. She had to hold onto the doll's hand to stop the doll from scratching its chest when she handed the doll to Peter then kissed Peter's cheek and he smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Nope, I need you out of sight in case I need back up," Peter said as he tapped the tip of his finger on the tip of her nose then gave her his sad puppy look and blinked his eyes. "Promise me you'll stay put."

"I will," she said as he smiled then turned and walked down the hallway. She didn't hear Remy walk up next to her as she glanced at him and Remy smiled, folding his arms over his chest.

"You want me to follow him, oui?" he asked and she nodded her head, watching the door close behind Peter as he left the building.

Boe led the way as the tiger walked into the bedroom and Peter blinked his eyes a few times, looking down at the doll. The doll had buried its face into his chest as Peter hoped the small microphone wasn't on while they walked along the Dark Road and he walked to the bed, placing the doll on the mattress. The doll sat up when Peter walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later Peter came out of the bathroom wearing a black jacket, a black t-shirt with a dragon etched on the front of the t-shirt, black jeans and black Converse sneakers and the doll tilted its head to one side.

"Be right back," Peter said when he left the bedroom and the tiger walked to the bed, looking at the doll. Peter returned a few minutes later with a scabbard strapped to his back when he removed the flawless silver blade sword from the scabbard and a small smile crossed the doll's face. The doll recognized the flawless silver blade sword as Peter swung the flawless silver blade sword side to side then placed the flawless silver blade sword in the scabbard, removed the crumbled back of cigarillos out of his pocket, placed one of the cigarillos between his teeth, placed the crumbled pack back in his pocket, removed the silver lighter, lit the cigarillo then placed the silver lighter back into his pocket and gripped the cigarillo between his teeth. "Right, let's kill something!"

Standing next to the bed, Misty looked down at Katie when she looked toward the window and walked to the window, looking outside. The sky was moonless as the darkness surrounded the neighborhood and the streetlight barely shimmered in the darkness. A cold feeling moved over her as she sighed then turned and left the room. She hadn't noticed the black van sitting down the street as Captain Du'Vane and some of the other officers sat near the computer console and Captain Du'Vane wondered where Peter was. Everyone jumped when someone knocked on the side of the van when Captain Du'Vane slid the door open and saw Peter standing under the streetlight, holding the doll in one arm and a wooden box was tucked under the other arm.

"Miss me?" he asked while gripping the cigarillo between his teeth then climbed in the van and Captain Du'Vane closed the door behind him.

"What's with the outfit?" Captain Du'Vane asked, looking at Peter's clothing.

"This is my hunting outfit," Peter said and reached back, touching the hilt of the flawless silver blade sword. "Don't worry about the sword. I have a license to carry it."

"What's in the box?" Captain Du'Vane asked when someone knocked on the back door of the van and Peter smiled, leaning against the console.

"Mind letting Remy in?" he asked as one of the officers opened the door and Remy climbed in the van, closing the door behind him.

"Hello," Remy said with a smile while Captain Du'Vane sighed and Peter placed the wooden box on the console.

"To answer your question," Peter said as he opened the lid of the wooden box and looked at the dagger. "This is a witch blade."

"Why do you need that for?" Captain Du'Vane asked.

"He needs it to kill the witch," Remy said with a slight roll of his eyes and leaned against the console, looking at the dagger. "Or I will, seeing that, if he touches, it means he can never touch his lady ever again."

"What?"

"The oil of the blade is deadly to witches," Remy said and Peter nodded his head.

"No, I don't want her killed. She had to answer for her crimes in a court of law."

"Know a judge who'll believe she used witchcraft to kill people?" Remy asked as he lifted the dagger out of the wooden box and placed the blade against the palm of his hand. Captain Du'Vane thought for a few seconds then sighed and shook his head. "Then this is the only way."

"No," Peter said as he lowered his head and looked at the top of the doll's head. "We'll only kill her if there is no other choice. If we can get her to confess then you can arrest her and figure out how to prosecute her without mentioning witchcraft."

"But she…." Remy said with a growl in his voice as Captain Du'Vane nodded and placed his hand on Remy's shoulder.

"I know what she did, but we have to do this by the book," Captain Du'Vane said.

"He's right," Peter said and Remy sighed, half closing his eyes and tucked the dagger in the back of his jeans.

"Let's go," Remy said with a glum tone to his voice when he opened the door and jumped out of the van. Sighing, Peter climbed out of the van when he walked down the street and saw that Remy had vanished into the shadows. Holding the doll up, Peter smiled as the doll smiled back and he held the doll closer so his mouth was inches from the doll's shirt.

"Can you hear me?" he asked while looking at the van and the headlights quickly flashed on and off. Nodding, he walked down the street while holding the doll close to his chest and the doll felt his heart slamming against the back of its head.

Misty sat on the couch with her legs bent behind her while watching a movie when she had the feeling that she was being watched and looked behind her, seeing no one there. Sighing, she returned to the movie when someone blew in her ear and she jumped, getting off the couch.

"Right, who the hell did that?!" she shouted, but didn't hear anything except the sound coming from the television and she reached for the remote, turning the television off. The quietness of the house was deafening as she sighed then turned the television back on and sat on the couch. She looked at the movie when someone grabbed her hair and pulled, making her cry out in pain. She stood up as the remote dropped to the floor when she walked around the couch and looked down, seeing no one. "This isn't fucking funny!"

Suddenly something moved in the kitchen when she stormed across the room and pounded her fist against the wall. She stopped short when she saw Remy standing near the kitchen island and he smiled, folding his arms across his chest then placed one ankle over the other.

"No," she said as she backed out of the room and Remy kicked off the side of the kitchen island, walking toward her. "No, you're dead!"

"Oui, I have been dead for some time now," Remy said as the blood rage roared through him and a red mist covered his eyes. "Care to join me?"

"Get out!" she said as she turned around and ran to the front door then stopped, seeing Remy standing in front of the door.

"Got to love vampire speed," he said when he moved closer then sighed as the doorbell rang and Misty looked from him to the front door and back again. "Fuck, not now."

"Help!" Misty shouted as Remy gave her a grin then opened the door and her eyes widened when he stood back and Peter walked in, glaring at her.

"You really know how to ruin my fun, Mon Ami," Remy sighed while closing the door and Misty looked at them with a frightened look on her face. Reaching back, Peter slowly removed the flawless silver blade sword from the scabbard as he held the gold handle tightly in his hand and Misty felt her heart slamming hard and fast against her ribs.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The bedroom was quiet when something moved in the shadows and headed toward the bed. Cassandra, holding the large, leather bound tome against her chest, stood next to the bed when she turned on the light and looked down at Katie. Cassandra knew that Peter would be pissed off when he found out she had used the Dark Road to go back to the penthouse, but she knew that the spell she needed was in the tome and placed the large, leather bound tome on the bed, opening the front cover. She flipped through the pages when she found the index as she looked for the spell she needed then sighed in frustration.

"Oh, Sweetie, if Peter doesn't beat the shit out of Mommy for doing this to you, I will," she whispered while brushing some hair out of Katie's eyes and sighed. Something gnawed at her as she looked at Katie and blinked her eyes a few times. She knew that she could never give Peter children, but a part of her wanted to go downstairs and strangle Misty for what she had done and Cassandra sighed, looking back at the pages.

"I feel the same," a voice said as she jumped then a ball of black light floated over her hands and someone softly laughed. "Now, now, there is no need for that."

"Who's there?!" Cassandra demanded when a blue light shimmered in the corner of the room and she looked at the blue light. The blue light moved closer as she raised her hands and the black light sparked in yellow and red lights. "Stay where you are!"

"Now I see why Peter likes you," a voice said when the blue light shimmered and Cassandra's eyes widened from seeing Mama Bella standing on the other side of the bed, enveloped in the blue light.

"Uh, this may sound odd, but you're dead," Cassandra said as Mama Bella smiled and nodded her head.

"Is Peter here?"

"I think so. I heard some commotion downstairs."

"Then I guess we should get started," Mama Bella said as the large, leather bound tome floated off the bed and hovered in front of her. Cassandra softly smiled then looked down at the floor and prayed that Peter would be alright. Seeming to know what she was thinking, Mama Bella nodded her head and the pages of the large, leather tomes slowly turned in an invisible wind.

Misty locked eyes with Peter as he glared at her and she slowly backed away. Remy closed the door when he stood behind Peter and Misty wasn't sure that Peter was breathing.

"Where's Rory?" Peter asked in a cold tone, but didn't alter his gaze and Misty frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How the fuck should I know?" she asked, slapping her hands against her thighs.

"Where…is…Rory?" he growled when Remy noticed the look on Misty's face shift from fear to a blank look and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Uh, Mon, Ami…." Remy said as Peter noticed the look on Misty's face and held the gold handle tighter in his hand.

"Don't move," he said as Misty slowly walked closer and looked at the point of the flawless silver blade sword.

"Or what?" she asked as she placed the tip of her finger on the tip of the flawless silver blade sword and a yellow light shot from her finger, along the flawless silver blade, up Peter's arm and both Peter and Remy screamed as the yellow light hit the,. The flawless silver blade sword and the doll hit the carpet with a soft thud as Peter and Remy crumpled to the floor and Misty walked closer, looking down at them.

"What the hell just happened?" Captain Du'Vane demanded after a loud screech filled the black van and one of the officers typed on the keyboard, trying to make contact with the small microphone.

"We lost the signal," the officer said.

"Then let's move! They've been compromised!" Captain Du'Vane shouted when the speakers crackled and they looked at the speakers.

"_Sleep,"_ came over the speakers as Captain Du'Vane and the officer slid unconscious to the floor of the black van and a long shadow of a man moved down the street toward Misty's house.

"Peter!" Cassandra shouted as they looked toward the door when the door slammed open and Misty walked in the room. Her eyes were glowing in a red light as Cassandra looked toward the shadows and Misty smiled, titling her chin down. Cassandra saw that Misty was holding the unconscious doll in her arms as Misty walked closer and Mama Bella flew around to the other side of the bed, standing between her and Misty. "Where's Peter?! What did you do to him?!"

"I haven't done anything to him…yet!" Misty said then looked at the doll and smiled. "Maybe I'll make him my new playmate."

"Let her be!" Mama Bella demanded as Misty looked toward her and arched her eyebrows up.

"Why should I?"

"I will not allow you to harm this woman or this child!" Mama Bella shouted and Misty tossed her head back and laughed.

"Well, it is true that you do have some power, but it's not enough. Is it?"

"It's enough," Mama Bella said as Misty growled raised her left hand and an orange light appeared. Mama Bella locked eyes with Misty when she saw something behind her eyes and a small smiled appeared on her face. "Be warned. If you destroy me then you will never know where Andre is."

"Andre?" Cassandra whispered then saw the stunned look on Misty's face and blinked her eyes a few times.

Moaning, Remy blinked his eyes a few times when he slowly stood up and a soft growl filled his throat. His eyes were bright red as he slid the dagger into his hand and staggered toward the stairs. He looked back at Peter lying on the floor when he sighed and walked back to him, lightly kicking Peter in his side.

"Rise and shine, Mon Ami," he said when Peter sighed and rolled onto his side.

"No, I don't want to go to school," he muttered and Remy smiled, squatted down and rolled his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll go tell Mama to get the bucket!" Remy said as Peter's eyes snapped open at the thought of being splashed with ice cold swamp water and Remy laughed. "I thought that would wake you up."

Glaring at him, Peter carefully stood up when he looked around and noticed that not only was Misty missing, but so was the doll and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Where's Misty?" Peter asked while picking the flawless silver blade sword off the floor and placed the flawless silver blade sword in the scabbard.

"I don't know," Remy said while looking around and Peter growled, balling his hand into a fist. Watching Peter heading for the kitchen, Remy smiled when he tucked the dagger in the back of his jeans then half ran to catch up with Peter and they headed for the basement, going down the stairs after Peter opened the door.

Rory looked at the darkness as he pulled on the chains then sighed and leaned against the wall. His mind replayed him shooting Mama Bella over and over as hot tears rolled down his face and he thumped his head against the wall, causing little stars to fly across the darkness.

"You stupid son of a bitch," he grumbled then sighed and half closed his eyes. He knew he had always been afraid of Misty Welks since the first day he had met her when they were four years old. Her mother had been friends with Mama Bella and would come to her for some remedy or another and she would bring him and Remy cookies. The day she had brought Misty with her, he and Remy noticed the look in Misty's eyes and ran into the trees. There was some sort of odd light in her eyes and whatever that light was had scared the life out of them

Mama Bella has assured them that she would never let Misty hurt them and they were to keep away from her. When Peter came along, Misty was soon forgotten until that day when Misty wanted to talk to him. Rory knew that he shouldn't go off alone with her, but something about her snaked into his soul and he had to. She didn't seem to want to talk to him about anything important, but. instead of walking away, he suddenly had this urge to kiss her and he did. After they had moved apart, all he wanted to do was protect Misty and she became his girlfriend. He didn't give a shit what Peter and Remy said. All he wanted was Misty.

Then there was graduation night. Peter and Remy had been pressuring him to break things off with Misty, but that meant losing a good bit of his heart and that was something he wasn't going to do. Misty had been so angry after Peter had told her to piss off that she told him that Peter was going to pay and he was going to help her with her revenge. He still didn't know what she did to make him attack her and he was by her side when she reported that it was Peter who raped her.

"You fucking idiot," he said again when he heard footsteps coming closer as the door slammed open and Peter walked in the room, holding the gold handle tightly in his hand. "Peter."

"Kill him!" Remy hissed while standing next to Peter as Peter glanced at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Remy," he said as Remy sighed then leaned on the doorframe and Peter raised his right hand, snapped his fingers and the light came on. Walking closer, Peter raised the flawless silver blade sword then brought the flawless silver blade down and the iron bolt that pinned the chains to the ground shattered. Rory blinked his eyes a few times while Peter placed the flawless silver blade sword in the scabbard then looked down at him and growled. "Get up."

"Peter, look, I…" Rory said when Peter sighed, reached down and pulled on the chains, lifting Rory off the floor. Rory grunted after Peter slammed him into the wall and started shaking from seeing pure anger in Peter's eyes.

"Now are you going to kill him?" Remy asked when he appeared next to Peter and they both looked at him as a smile moved across his face.

"Shut up, Remy!" they said at the same time when Peter pulled Rory toward him then pushed him so he walked in front of him and Rory looked down at the chains and shackles connected to his wrists and his feet.

"Um, I can't walk like this," Rory said when Remy moved closer and placed his lips inches from his ear.

"It's either walking like this or not at all, Mon Ami," he purred and Rory swallowed hard.

"Heel," Peter said as Remy snorted then walked next to Peter and they headed for the stairs. Rory grunted as they went up the stairs and their footsteps echoed behind them.

"Where is Andre?!" Misty demanded as she walked toward Mama Bella and Mama Bella softly smiled, a golden light flickering in her eyes.

"Wait," Cassandra said while looking at them and frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. "How do you know who Andre is? Don't tell me you're the reincarnation of Angelina De'Chardan."

"No, but she is of the same bloodline," Mama Bella said and Misty snorted a laugh as she smiled.

"Yeah, imagine the shock when I found out that I was related to one of the most powerful witches around," Misty said and Mama Bella glared at her. "Oh, get over yourself, Bitch! She was a hundred times more powerful than you!"

"Yes, and that is why I sent Shadean after her," Mama Bella said as Misty looked at the doll then let the doll dropped to the floor and kicked the doll across the room. Cassandra watched as the doll skidded into the wall while Misty looked at her and smiled. "Leave her alone!"

"Shut up, Casper," Misty said as she walked toward Cassandra and Cassandra lifted her right hand, the black light sparkling in reds and blues. "Think you can take me, Bitch?"

"Yep," Cassandra said while lowered her chin and her lips started moving. Misty didn't have time to move when the black light shot from Cassandra's hand then slammed into Misty's chest and Misty flew into the air and out of the room. Misty landed hard on her back when she heard a low sound of metal being scraped together and the light from the window shone on the flawless silver blade poking at the skin over her heart. Looking up, she saw Peter standing over her and the tip of cigarillo was held tightly between his teeth.

"Go on. Move. I dare you," he said as she lowered her head then sighed and half closed her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Glancing over at the doorway to Katie's room, Peter could just see Cassandra standing near the bed as he arched an eyebrow and took the cigarillo out of his mouth, hooking his left thumb in his jean pocket while holding the cigarillo between his fingers.

"I thought I told you to go back to the caravan," he said with a hint of a smile as Cassandra walked over to where the doll was lying on the floor, knelt down, picked the doll up and walked to the doorway, holding the doll against her chest.

"Yeah, you did, but I thought I could see if I was able to wake Katie while you dealt with her," Cassandra said as Peter looked down at Misty and she glared up at him.

"Looks to me like you already dealt with her," Peter said, looking up and softly smiled at Cassandra.

"Well, she pissed me off," she said as Peter nodded and placed his right foot on Misty's stomach and placed the flawless silver blade sword in the scabbard, Cassandra walked closer while Peter held out his hands after placing the tip of the cigarillo between his teeth and she handed the doll to him. Peter looked at the doll when the doll's eyes slowly opened and Peter lifted the doll's chin with his finger.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the doll slowly nodded its head then looked down at Misty, a low growl bubbling up from its throat. "No, she's not worth it."

"Where's Remy?" Cassandra asked when something appeared to her left and she jumped when someone blew in her ear. Turning to her left, she saw Remy standing in the shadows as he smiled at her then did a little bow and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry," Remy said then quickly kissed her cheek and strolled over to Peter, standing next to him then looked down at Misty. "She's still breathing?"

"Yep," Peter said with a slight nod of his head.

"Shit, Mon Ami. Aren't you going to kill anyone?"

"I might kill you," Peter said as Remy looked at him with a puzzled look on his face then sighed and knelt down on his haunches and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"He can't kill me," Misty said. "He knows that killing a piece of shit like you is ok because you're already dead, but killing me is murder."

"She's right," Peter sighed then smiled and took the cigarillo out from between his teeth and flicked some ash onto her chest, making her wince. "But it doesn't mean I can't get you to talk."

"Bullshit!" Misty growled when Peter handed the cigarillo to Remy, who placed the tip between his teeth, when Peter removed the flawless silver blade sword from the scabbard and pointed the flawless silver blade at her.

"Witch, by all that is holy ye will speak the truth and only the truth!"

Remy noticed the fear in Misty's eyes as she locked eyes with Peter and slowly nodded her head.

"First off, did you kill your parents?" Peter asked.

"Uh, Mon Ami, they died in a fire," Remy said.

"Yeah, but don't you think it was odd that I was the only survivor? The whole house was gutted," Misty said, looking at him then looked at Peter. "Yeah, I killed them."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Dad was a fucking drunk and Mom knew what I was," she said with a smile. "It takes a witch to know one and she knew that I was strong. Shit, she had been teaching me magic since I was three. She finally figured it out after I showed her him."

Peter glanced down at the doll as the doll sighed and slowly nodded its head.

"Why did she buy this?" Peter asked, showing her the doll.

"Fuck if I know. Maybe she thought she could store the evil inside me in it. Once she did that then the doll was toast."

"She was going to destroy the doll?"

"Oh yeah, but…Well, let's just say I toasted her first."

"And you didn't give a shit?" Peter asked, giving her a blank look.

"Hell no," Misty said with a small smile.

"What about the day we met? Why did you give the doll to me?"

"I wanted to scare you off. It worked pretty well, seeing you ran out of the house while screaming like a girl."

"I was not screaming a like girl," Peter said with a sigh as he looked at Cassandra then at Remy and sighed, brushing some hair from his eyes. "Now, did I rape you?"

Peter watched as Misty fought to lie as the light from the window danced on the flawless silver blade and smoke rose from where the tip was pressed against her chest.

"No!" she finally said as Peter arched his eyebrows up and blinked his eyes a few times. "It was Rory."

"You mean Rory Swan?"

"Yes!"

"Ok," Peter said as he snapped his fingers and Remy took the cigarillo out of his mouth. Looking at the soggy, bloody tip, Peter rolled his eyes then gave him a stern look and Remy smiled, shrugged and placed the tip of the cigarillo back between his teeth. Peter paused as he thought for a few seconds then sighed and looked down at the doll then at Remy. "Sit on her."

"Eh?" Remy asked then shrugged while Peter placed the flawless silver blade sword back on the scabbard and Misty grunted when Remy sat on her stomach and placed his feets on her shoulders, pinning her to the floor.

"Peter?" Cassandra asked, watching Peter walking into Katie's bedroom and walk to the window. She carefully walked toward him as Peter held the doll against his chest and she saw that he was looking out at the darkness. "You ok?"

"No," Peter sighed as he placed his forehead against the glass and the doll looked up at him. "She's right. I can't kill her even though ever nerve in me wants to."

"Yeah, that does make it sticky, but what she's done…" Cassandra said as he looked at her and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"That's the point. Who am I to judge her?! Vampires, werewolves, demons and the rest are easy because they don't live under human laws. Witches, they do. What if it was you that broke the law by using black magic? Is it right for me to kill you?" Peter asked when she walked closer and stroked his arm. "Shit."

"_Mon Ami, as a former witch hunter, I had the same doubts and would let the hunters deal with the witches I found,"_ Shade said as Peter sighed and the doll rubbed the back of his hands. _"To be honest, even though I had the witch blade, I never used it."_

"You never touched it?" Cassandra asked and the doll shook its head.

"Now that's settled, we better find that spell so you can wake this poor child and turn her mother over to the police," Mama Bella said as they turned to look at her and Cassandra lightly coughed from forgetting she was there. "Ah, Child, it's alright. I knew you'd get back to this sooner or later."

Peter laughed as Cassandra shrugged then took his hand and they walked to the bed. Peter looked at the blue light shimmering around Mama Bella as he sighed and she shook her head, giving him a stern look.

"No, Boy, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. It was my time," she said and Peter nodded his head. Walking closer, Peter stood next to Mama Bella while the large, leather bound tome floated over the bed and the pages moved in an invisible wind. "I found the spell."

Peter looked at the page when he quickly scanned the page with his eyes then sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"It won't work. It needs four beings with the knowledge of magic," Peter said when Mama Bella looked down at the doll and softly smiled.

"We have four," she said with a nod of her head and Peter looked down at the doll. The doll softly smiled up at him as Peter handed the doll to Cassandra, who was standing on the other side of the bed, and she held the doll against her chest. The doll blinked its eyes as it wondered if there was enough power inside it to make the spell work and sighed, looking down at the floor. Cassandra noticed what the doll was doing when she kissed the top of the doll head then whispered that she believed in it and the doll raised its head, leaned against her and locked eyes with Peter. "Are we ready?"

"Yep," Peter said while popping the "p".

"Yes," Cassandra said.

"_Oui,"_ Shade said and Mama Bella smiled. The blue light shimmered brighter as the blue light spread over them and the bed then lit up the room. Remy covered his eyes with his hand as he tried to see what was going on when Misty wiggled under him and Remy looked down at her, spread his body over the top of her and supported himself on his elbows.

"Get off!" she growled when he reached behind him and removed the dagger from his jeans. Her eyes widened as he held the handle of the dagger in his right hand and the light from the room turned the light in his eyes into a bright purple color.

"You know what this is?" he asked with a half growl to his voice.

"Yeah," she said and he smiled.

"Then shut up or I'll use it! And believe me, Cheri, it is taking everything I have not to break my word and plunge this into your black heart!" he snarled then smiled from feeling her heart pounding against him. Knowing full well what Peter would do if he killed Misty, Remy moved closer when he kissed her lips and Misty's eyes widened. Moving back, Remy turned around then sat hard on her chest as she gasped and Remy looked at the blue light, spinning the tip of the dagger on the palm of his left hand.

Peter felt the air growing colder as the blue light shimmered around them and Mama Bella mumbled something while looking up at the ceiling. He caught the name Morpheus as his mind tried to remember where he knew that name from and looked at the page.

On the page was a drawing of what looked like a tall, thin man with chalk white skin and black hair that ended at the top of the black robe. The features were striking as he looked at the high cheekbones, long nose and thin lips and the black hair stuck out in all directions. The man was wearing a long robe made of black material and thin hands with long fingers stuck out of the sleeves of the robe. What made Peter's eyes widen was the man's eyes. The eyes were black with what looked like stars dancing in the blackness and black eyebrows arched over the eyes. A cold chill moved through Peter as he sighed then looked at the other drawings on the page and blinked his eyes a few times.

"_Peter Vincent," _a voice said so softly that he barely heard it as he looked at the face of the thin man and frowned. The eyes seemed to be looking at him when Peter titled his head to one side and the man's head tilted in the same direction.

"Shit," Peter whispered when he suddenly felt sleepy and his vision seemed to fade in and out as he tried to focus on the page.

"_Do not be afraid," _the voice said softly and Peter blinked his eyes a few times_. "Answer me one question. Why do you want to save this child?"_

"Why do I want to save her? She's just a kid. She doesn't deserve this."

"_But she is not your child."_

"No, she isn't, but…"

"_But you care about her."_

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Peter said with a slight nod of his head.

"_Just like you cared about Robert and Emily_ _Cromstoke,"_ the voice said and Peter softly smiled.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"_Just like you care about Charlie_ _Brewster and Amy Peterson," _the voice said and Peter frowned, wondering how whoever this was knew so much about him.

"Uh, yeah," Peter said.

"_Just like you care about Remy Nocturneaux,"_ the voice said and Peter looked toward the door. He could just see Remy in the blue light as he wondered if Remy was alright and sighed, looking at the page.

"Who are you?" Peter asked and the thin man softly smiled at him. "Shit."

"_Answer me one more time. Though not a witch, the child is still in danger from the people who her mother has harmed. Will you take the child with you?"_ the voice asked as Peter glanced at Cassandra when he noticed the worried look on her face and softly smiled at her, making her smile back.

"If they let me," Peter whispered when the blue light flared and a loud scream filled the air. Looking at each other, Peter and Cassandra ran out of the room when they saw Remy standing against the wall and the witch blade was sitting at his feet. Peter ran to Misty then dropped to his knees when he placed his hand on her chest and frowned. "She's dead."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Captain Du'Vane sat at his desk while he watched Peter pacing back and forth and Remy sat on the couch with his legs bent up toward his chest. Remy looked frightened as he watched Peter going back and forth and Peter muttered something under his breath. They had returned to the police station after Captain Du'Vane and the other officers had woken up and Misty's body was sent to the morgue. Captain Du'Vane ordered an autopsy on her body, but what surprised him was finding Cassandra sitting on the bed in Katie's room with a slightly hysterical Katie sitting on her lap. He insisted that Cassandra take Katie to the hospital after they had removed Misty's body and she told him that she would call the station after the doctor examined Katie.

"Are you SURE you didn't do anything?!" Peter finally asked as he stood near Remy and Remy nodded his head.

"Mon Ami, I SWEAR that I didn't touch the witch," he said as Peter sighed and Remy looked down, his wrists resting on his knees. "If you don't believe me then use your sword on me."

"What is he talking about?" Captain Du'Vane asked as Peter slowly reached back and removed the flawless silver blade sword from the scabbard. Remy watched as Peter placed the tip if the flawless silver blade against Remy's chest and a painful burning sensation moved up and down Remy's skin. Peter knew that silver would burn Remy as he locked eyes with him and sighed, holding the gold handle tightly in his hand.

"By all that's holy, I order you to speak the truth," Peter said as Remy felt a cool numbness move through him and his eyelids closed half way. "What happened in the hallway?"

"I was sitting on the witch, watching the lights coming from the other room, when I…when I grew sleepy. I'm talking like when the dawn comes and I go into my death sleep," Remy said with an almost mechanical tone to his voice and Peter saw the confused look on Captain Du'Vane's face

"Vampires go into a death like sleep in the morning," he said and Captain Du'Vane nodded his head.

"I could barely keep my eyes open when there was this voice and it told me to get off of the witch," Remy said and Peter frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Was it a male or female voice?"

"It was male."

"Why did he want you to get off of her?"

"I don't know."

"So you got off of Misty and then what happened?"

"The light from the other room grew really bright, like a blue sun, then she starts screaming and her body twitched like a frog on a hotplate. The next thing I know she's just lying there on the floor," Remy said when Peter moved the flawless sliver blade away and placed the flawless silver blade sword back in the scabbard. Remy blinked his eyes a few times then looked at Peter and rubbed the sore spot on his chest. "Did I tell the truth?"

"Yeah," Peter said with a nod of his head then sighed and started pacing back and forth again. "You sure you didn't see anything else?"

"Well, there was this big shadow. I just thought it was a trick of the light," Remy said when Peter walked to the desk, picked up a pad of paper and a pen then walked to Remy, handing him the pad of paper and the pen.

"Draw it," Peter said when Remy closed his eyes for a few seconds then used the pen to draw on the paper, handed the pad of paper and pen to Peter and Peter looked at the drawing. On the piece of paper was a large, black shape with a hunched back, tendrils wiggling at the bottom, white, cat shaped eyes and what looked like white fangs. "Shit."

"Uh, that white stuff isn't its teeth," Remy said as he stood next to Peter and looked at the piece of paper.

"What is it?" Peter asked, glancing at him then looked at the piece of paper.

"I don't know," Remy said as Peter started pacing back and forth and looked at the piece of paper.

"Did it make any noise?"

"Uh, well, no, it didn't make a sound," Remy said as Peter sighed and nodded his head, placing the pad of paper on the desk. They suddenly jumped when the telephone rang and Captain Du'Vane sighed, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" Captain Du'Vane asked.

"Is Peter there?" Cassandra asked as he looked at Peter and wiggled a finger at him while holding out the receiver. Peter leaned against the desk when he held the receiver up to his ear and sighed.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

"Hello," Cassandra said as he smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"How is she?"

"The doctor said she was fine, but the CYS people are here and she…well…she…" Cassandra said and Peter heard the concern in her voice. Knowing that Misty was a witch caused things to move through his mind about what people might do to Katie, even if she wasn't a witch herself, as he sighed and folded his right arm over his stomach.

"Where is she?"

"She ran out of the room and locked herself in one of the storage closets."

"Right," Peter said then hung the receiver back on the telephone then headed for the door and Remy and Captain Du'Vane looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Where are you going?" Remy asked as Peter turned around while holding onto the door and sighed.

"I'm going to the hospital. Katie's locked herself in a storage closets and won't come out."

"Ah, then I better go with you," Remy said as he walked to Peter and Peter frowned, arching an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I'm her godfather," Remy said then walked by him and Peter shrugged and followed Remy out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Captain Du'Vane had come with them to the hospital as they walked down the hallway and Cassandra smiled while standing near the door and Peter walked closer, sliding his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. The doll was in her arms as the doll looked up at Peter and he looked down, ruffling the doll's hair.

"Is she still in there?" Peter asked while looking at the door and Cassandra nodded her head. Standing next to Cassandra was a tall woman with black hair pulled back in a tight bun and her dark eyes squinted at him from behind black framed glasses. The woman was thin and her face had high cheekbones and a long, sharp pointed nose. She was wearing a dark jacket, a white blouse and a dark skirt and she was holding a black briefcase in her hands. She reminded Peter of one of the case workers he had as a kid as he gave her a stern look and arched an eyebrow. "Uh, who are you?"

"I am Miss Kent from CYS," she said in a cold tone and Peter's face went blank as he nodded his head.

"Mind moving so we can get her out of there?" Remy asked as she looked at him and frowned.

"And you are?" she asked and Remy smiled, leaning against the door.

"I'm her godfather," he said with a smile and gently kicked the door. "You in there, Butterfly?"

"Yeah," a little voice said as he gave Miss Kent a smug look and stood back from the door.

"You want to come out so I can give you a hug?" he asked when the lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Remy knelt down when Katie ran to him when he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, placing her head on his shoulder. "Hush now, Butterfly, everything's ok."

"I want Mommy!" she said as he hushed her and walked back and forth, rubbing her back.

"Give her to me," Miss Kent said when Remy turned to face her and she backed away when she saw his red eyes. 'What the hell are you?!"

"There is no need to cuss," Remy said as he held Katie in his arms while Peter walked up behind him and bent forward a bit to look at Katie, who was giving him a sad eyes look.

"Hello," he said softly while smiling and she softly smiled back. Holding up a finger, Peter reached into his pocket then brought out a quarter and showed the quarter to her. She watched while he moved the quarter over his fingers then placed his other hand over the quarter and her eyes widened when she saw the quarter had vanished. Smiling, Peter reached cautiously toward her when he removed the quarter from behind her ear and she grinned at him.

"Do that again!" she said as Miss Kent looked at him then at Remy and they both saw the anger in her eyes.

"Give me the child!" she growled as Katie looked at Remy and saw that his eyes were glowing in a bright red light. Remy had explained to Katie what he was as she gently pulled on his earlobe and he smiled, giving her a wink.

"Uh-oh," she said as Remy lifted Katie over his head and Peter reached up, taking her from him. Miss Kent stood stone still as Remy locked eyes with her and balled his hands into fists. Cassandra looked around for security camera as Remy walked closer and she prayed that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"Remy, don't," Captain Du'Vane said as Remy looked at him and a soft growl came from his throat.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Uncle," he said then looked at Miss Kent and smiled. "I'm just going to fuck with her mind."

"Remy!" Captain Du'Vane shouted as Remy moved closer to Miss Kent and Captain Du'Vane reached into his coat and removed his gun, pointing it at Remy. "Don't make me shoot you!"

"Uncle," Remy said as he turned to look at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "All that will do it piss me off. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"What is he going to do?!" Miss Kent demanded as Peter looked at Katie and smiled while she pulled on the front of his t-shirt to see the dragon better.

"He's going to wipe your mind," Peter said then placed his hand on Remy's shoulder and Remy glared at him. "Look, I'm the last person to say this, but threatening her isn't the answer."

"Finally, a voice of reason," Miss Kent said as Peter rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh.

"I'm a lot of thing, but that isn't one of them," he said then looked at Remy and patted his shoulder. "But I want you to understand something, Remy and I know what it's like to be in the system. It's true that most foster homes are great, but there are ones that are…"

Looking at Katie, Peter knew that he had to censor himself as he smiled and crossed his eyes, making her giggle.

"Mister…," Miss Kent said as he sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I'm Peter Vincent," he said and her eyes widened.

"Wait, are you that illusionist?" she asked and warning bells rang in his head, making him back up and hold Katie against him.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, I was just surprised that you're…" she said as she waved her fingers up and down at his body and he softly laughed, shaking his head.

"Normal?"

"_If drinking like a fucking fish, smoking, swearing, fucking women like there is no tomorrow and hunting supernatural beings are normal,"_ he thought and adjusted his hold on Katie.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I am sorry that you had some bad experiences, but…"

"Yeah, I would say I had a few."

"Believe me, Mister Vincent, she will be fine," Miss Kent said when Remy snorted and rolled his eyes while folding his arms across his chest.

"Oui, she'll be fine until the people who knew about her mother get ahold of her," he said as Peter shot him a wide eyed look and pointed with his head toward Kate. "Mon Ami, she knows."

"You do?" Peter asked as he looked at Katie and she nodded her head.

"Mommy's magic. She made Daddy fall down," Katie said and placed her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Why did she make Daddy fall down?" Peter asked and Katie placed her thumb in her mouth then played with his earlobe. "Katie?"

"Daddy found out Mommy's magic and was going to take me away. Mommy got mad, told me to stand really still and Daddy fell down."

"Did you see anything else?" Cassandra asked.

"No, Mommy put me to sleep after Daddy fell down," Katie sighed and rubbed the freckle on the inside of Peter's ear, making him shiver and pull his shoulders up.

"Look, I don't have a clue about what you're talking about. I just want the child," Miss Kent said as she glared at Peter when Peter looked at Cassandra and she saw the sad look in his eyes.

"What if we know someone who'd take care of her?" Cassandra asked as Miss Kent looked at her with a confused look on her face and blinked her eyes a few times.

"And who would that be?" Miss Kent asked when Captain Du'Vane felt his cell phone vibrating and took the cellphone out of his pocket, looking at the text message.

"Can we save that for later?" he asked as they looked at him and he sighed, placing the cell phone back in his pocket. "That was the morgue."

"Do they know what happened to Misty?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Captain Du'Vane said with a nod of his head.

"Let's go," Peter said as he adjusted his hold on Katie then they turned and walked down the hallway. Miss Kent watched them when Peter turned around then wiggled a finger for her to follow them and she half ran down the hallway.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"How is she?" Miss Kent asked while Cassandra climbed down the chrome ladder and looked up at the hole. Peter had told her to take Miss Kent and Katie to the caravan instead of the morgue and Cassandra walked to the couch, sitting down.

"She's sleeping," Cassandra sighed as Miss Kent nodded her head and looked around the room.

"Is this yours?"

"No, they gave it to us for the tour."

"Does Mister Vincent tour often?" Miss Kent asked as Cassandra felt like she was in the middle of an interview and leaned back against the cushion.

"No, most of the time he's at the Hard Rock."

"It must be nice, not having any responsibilities. I mean he can just up and go as he pleases without worrying about anyone, but himself," Miss Kent said and anger slowly churned in Cassandra's chest.

"No, he is also responsible for me and his assistants."

"I can just imagine what his responsibilities are when it comes to them," Miss Kent said as Cassandra's eyes widened and she balled her hands into fist.

"What are you saying? Are you insinuating that Peter pimps them out or something?"

"Well, no, I'm just saying he must know them…intimately."

"If you mean he's been fucking us then the answer is no," Tamara said as she and the young women walked in the room and Miss Kent saw the anger in their eyes. "Well, except Cassy, but she's his girlfriend."

"So he's not had sex with you?" Miss Kent asked and Tamara gave her a disgusted look and snorted.

"Hell no, he's not my type."

"He only had sex with me once," one of the young women said and softly smiled. "He was drunk and passed out after he climaxed."

"Fuck, I remember you telling me about that," one of the young women said and they laughed.

"He drinks?" Miss Kent asked and Cassandra gave the young women a stern look.

"Well, yeah, but he only got drunk that one time," the young woman said and Cassandra smiled, knowing they were covering for Peter.

"I see," Miss Kent said as Cassandra sighed and placed her hands on her knees

.

"Look, I know you don't approve of all this, but Peter isn't what you think he is. Yeah, he has his faults, but there is a side of him that only a few people see. Take what happened at the hospital. That trick he did to make Katie smile is something I've seen him do dozens of times. In fact, he does magic shows at our local children's hospital for free," Cassandra said.

"But…well, it's just that he seems so…." Miss Kent said as Tamara rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Bitch, he's a fucking illusionist. What you see isn't the truth. I mean, shit, Peter's a lot of things, but he would never do anything to a kid," she said and Miss Kent sighed, nodding her head.

"I understand, but I need to take Katie to CYS. When is Mister Vincent coming back?" Miss Kent asked as Cassandra looked toward the front of the caravan and sighed.

"You ok, Mon Ami?" Remy asked while they walked down the hallway and Peter sighed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Yeah, I was just trying to figure out what that thing was you drew and what to do about Katie," Peter said and Remy nodded, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I have no idea what that thing was, but I know for a fact that they'll never let me take Katie. Oui, I am her godfather, but…"

"But what judge in their right mind would give custody of a kid to a vampire?"

"Oui," Remy sighed then looked at Peter and a small smile crossed his face. "Where you…"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?"

"Yep," Peter said as he popped the "p" and nodded his head. "See, even if CYS find a home for her, there are people know who and what her mother was and who knows what sort of shit they would put Katie through because of it."

"Oui, and that's what scares me. She isn't to blame for what the witch did."

"So, uh, do you think I should…?" Peter asked with a small nod of his head and Remy smiled wider.

"Well, isn't that something you should ask your lady? Maybe she doesn't want kids."

"Nah, Cassy wants kids," Peter said as Remy gave him a blank look and blinked his eyes a few times.

"But….?" he asked and Peter sighed, looking down at his feet.

"She can't have them."

"Then this is the perfect solution!"

"I'm on tour, Remy!"

"Then cancel some gigs and let things happen!" he said with a grin as Peter frowned then softly laughed and shook his head.

"If you two are done talking," Captain Du'Vane said as he stood near the door to the morgue when they walked closer then walked in the room and the door closed behind them. The overhead lights hummed while shining off the metal doors to the right as they walked toward the three examination tables and Misty's body was lying on the middle table. A sheet was tucked under her arms as Peter looked at the stitches where the coroner had closed her chest cavity and he was shocked to see that her eyes were open. The top of her head had been removed as Remy walked closer and squatted down to look inside her skull.

"No!" Peter hissed when he smacked Remy's hand away before he could poke the exposed brain with his finger and Captain Du'Vane walked toward the coroner, who was looking at the x-rays of Misty's skull and chest. Doctor Alex Mills turned to face him when Captain Du'Vane looked at the x-rays and titled his head to one side.

"Are these Missus Franklin's x-rays?" Captain Du'Vane asked.

"Yes," Doctor Mills said as Peter and Remy walked closer and Doctor Mills removed the small, metal pointer from his coat pocket.

"What are these black spots?" Remy asked as he looked at the x-rays and Doctor Mills extended the small, metal pointer and tapped the tip of the small, metal pointer on the x-ray next to him.

"Those are ruptured blood vessels."

"What happened here?" Peter asked as he pointed to the x-ray of Misty's chest and Doctor Mills walked closer, looking at the x-ray.

"Her heart exploded."

"Do you know how that happened?" Captain Du'Vane asked.

"Well, from what I was able to see after I extracted the heart, it appears that her heart was beating with such force that it popped like a ripe fruit," Doctor Mills said and Peter felt a little sick at the thought of Misty's heart exploding.

"And what caused these?" Remy asked while still looking at the x-ray of Misty's skull.

"There are a number of things that could have caused those," Doctor Mills said as Peter walked to the examination table and looked down at Misty.

"Why is her eyes open?" he asked.

"I don't know," Doctor Mills said then looked at Captain Du'Vane and sighed. "If you want an explanation about how she died, all I can say is she was scared to death."

"Can that happen?" Remy asked.

"Yes, it can," Doctor Mills said as he walked to the examination table and stood near Peter. "Did you know her?"

"We've met," Peter sighed, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Mon Ami, we have to go," Remy said as Peter nodded his head and they walked to the door. Captain Du'Vane watched them leave when he looked back at the x-rays and wondered just what happened while he and his team were unconscious.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to take Katie now," Miss Kent said when Peter and Remy walked in the room and Peter frowned, arching an eyebrow.

"Katie isn't going anywhere,' he said as Miss Kent sighed and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I am sorry, but you are not her guardian…"

"No, but I am," Remy said as she looked at him and a cold chill moved through her as the memory of his red eyes.

"Uh, no, I can't let her stay with you either."

"I didn't say I wanted her to, Cheri, but, as her godfather, I am asking if you could see it in your heart to let her stay with Peter," Remy said as she looked at Peter and he was looking at her with a blank look on his face.

"Hold on," Peter said as he walked to Cassandra, took her hand, held up a finger and led her outside. They walked down the pavement until he came to a bus stop bench then sat her down and looked down at her. "Ok, guess I should just come out and ask this. Do you want to become foster parents?"

"Do you?" Cassandra asked as he felt his heart speeding up in his chest and knelt down on his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Yeah, I do," he said as she stroked his cheek and he sighed, looking up at the dark sky. "But what judge in their right mind would give a kid to me? Look at me!"

She watched him stand up as he held his arms out to his sides and she stood up, placing her hands on his chest. His heart was pounding against her palm as he looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Cassy, you know fucking well what's wrong with me!"

"Ok, you drink, you smoke like a chimney, you cuss, you're self-centered, you flirt and want to have sex with any woman you meet and you'd rather run then face shit that scares you. But, you are also responsible, caring and remarkably sweet when you want to be. That's what I love about you and I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to Katie."

"What about the penthouse? Talk about a major life change. When I do interviews, I need to have that air of mystery and magic. Can't have that with dolls and dress up clothes everywhere! And I would…"

"Yeah?" she asked as he saw the look in her eyes and he sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"I would be scared to death if she happened to touch something from the display cases. Yeah, the cases are locked up, but…"

"Peter, who are you trying to talk out of this, me or you?"

"I'm not trying to talk either of us out of it. I'm just stating the facts."

"Yeah, but a few seconds ago you sounded like you wanted to do this."

"I do!" he said with wide eyes while raising his arms up then lowered them and sighed. "It's just that I had different plan for all this."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, getting confused.

"Do you remember when we were in New Mexico and I borrowed one of your rings?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Well, I…um…I…Hold on."

Cassandra watched Peter go down the pavement then went inside the caravan and he held up a finger as he ran to the chrome ladder then climbed up to the second level. He saw Katie sleeping under the duvet while the doll slept curled up against Boe when he quietly walked to his suitcase and knelt down. He knew where he hid his surprise when he placed something in his pocket, stood up, walked to the bed and gently kissed the top of Katie's head.

"Boss…?" Tamara asked after he came down the chrome ladder and he wiggled his finger for them to follow him. Cassandra looked confused as she watched Peter and the others walking closer and he gently smiled at her, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Sit," he said as Cassandra sat down and he held something in his hands behind his back. The others watched as he lightly coughed then looked at his feet and sighed. "I had it all planned. I was going to take you to Disney World while we were in Orlando and then…"

"Peter," Cassandra said when the others gasped as he went down on his knees in front of her and held out his hands. Sitting on his palms was a small box covered in blue velvet and her eyes went wide. Her hands were shaking as she lifted the small box off his palms and opened the lid of the small box. The overhead light sparkled off the gold ring with a trio of small diamonds as her heart slammed hard in her chest and Peter lifted the gold ring out of the box, sweetly smiling at her.

"Cassandra Morgan Lake, will you marry me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Holy fuck!" Tamara said as Cassandra looked at the gold ring then at Peter and he had a look on his face that meant he might drop dead if she said no.

"Come on, Cheri, answer him!" Remy said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Gee, I don't know. He does look like he might cry if I tell him no," she teased as Peter gave her a shocked look when she stood up and held her hand out. Peter slowly rose to his feet when she wiggled her fingers and he smiled, sliding the gold ring onto her finger. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips and the cheering echoed around them as he picked her up and spun around in a circle. Lowering her feet to the ground, Peter turned her to face the others as he smiled and gently pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Miss Kent, how long will it take to get the paper work started?" he asked as Miss Kent softly laughed then thought for a few moments, making Peter's heart slam faster in his chest.

"We can start in the morning, but what about your tour?" she asked as he looked at Cassandra as she nodded her head and he gave Miss Kent a blank look.

"Fuck the tour," he said with wide eyes and Miss Kent smiled, nodding her head.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Murray shouted in his ear as Peter moved the cell phone away from his ear and looked down at Katie, who was snuggled against his side with her head on his chest. They had waken Katie after going back to the caravan and she was shocked when they told her about what happened to Misty then asked if she would like to come live with him and Cassandra. Though reluctant at first, Katie agreed and Cassandra assured Miss Kent that they would be at CYS first thing in the morning.

"Look, Murray, tours get cancelled all the time. I just…," Peter said and heard growling in his ear.

"You're just going to get us fired, that's what!"

"Look, I was going to ask Cassy to marry me anyway. Getting a kid was a bonus," Peter said as Katie smiled up at him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you understand what I went through to get you booked into these gig?!"

"Of course I do."

"I don't think you do. You're not some big name act, you know. You need all the publicity you can get!"

"Oh, like riding around in a caravan with a big…" Peter said then stopped and closed his eyes, trying not to cuss. "With a big poster advertising my show stuck to the sides doesn't do that?"

"Look, Peter, I'm all for you wanting to get married, but the kid? No, that's not going to happen."

"Um, when did you start telling me what to do? You are my agent NOT my father! What I do in my private life is MY business!"

"Not when it comes to the act! How can you go on tour when you have a fucking kid?"

"I'll just take her with me," Peter said, giving Katie a wink and she giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I can just see that. You're in the middle of a trick when you have to run off stage because she wants her daddy. No, I can't let you do it."

"Murray?"

"What?"

"Fuck off!" Peter said then pushed the button to end the call and looked down at Katie. "Uh…"

"You said a bad word," Katie said while wagging a finger at him and he smiled, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yep," he said as he popped the "p" then gave her a stern look, arching an eyebrow. "But you're not allowed to say it, understood?"

"Yeah," she said as he smiled and she snuggled closer, placing her hand on his chest. Watching her close her eyes, Peter softly started humming as he stroked her hair and she slowly drifted off to sleep. He watched her sleep then looked at Cassandra as she smiled at him when he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb and sighed.

"I think I need a new manager."

"Yeah, I think you do."

"I mean where does he get off with telling me I can't get married…?"

"He said that?"

"Well, no, but he said that I can't have a kid because it would interfere with the act. Is that all he f…?" he asked then stopped as he checked to see if Katie was truly asleep then sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Is that all he cares about?"

"Yeah, it is. You have to see if from his point of view. He has to work hard to keep you where you are. Face it. You would hate it if you had to give up the penthouse."

"Yeah, I would, but that doesn't give him the right to act like….," Peter said then checked again to see if Katie was asleep and Cassandra smiled, kissing his cheek. "He was acting like a jerk."

"Give me the phone," Cassandra said while wiggling her fingers and he gave her a slightly stunned look while handing the cell phone to her. "Be right back."

He watched her get out of bed then walked to the chrome ladder when she climbed down the chrome ladder and he sighed, looking at the ceiling. A few minutes later Cassandra climbed back up the chrome ladder when she climbed on the bed and placed the cell phone in his hand. He gave her a puzzled look while she climbed under the duvet then snuggled closer and he placed the cell phone on the night table, turning the light off.

"Right, what did you do?" he asked.

"I told him that if he kept giving you grief and didn't treat you with the respect you deserve, I would turn him into a wart covered frog," she said casually and his eyes widened.

"Does he know you're a witch?"

"Yep," she said while popping the "p" and he softly whistled.

"Remind me not to get you mad," he teased and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Go to sleep," she said with a laugh to her voice. Smiling, Peter closed his eyes while she placed her arm around Katie and her hand rested on his stomach. A few minutes later they were asleep as something moved in the shadows then headed toward the bed and leaned closer, placing the tip of a long finger on Peter's forehead.

"_Pleasant dreams, Mister Vincent," _a soft voice said when Peter half opened his eyes and could barely see tiny stars dancing in the darkness.

"Did you kill Misty?" Peter whispered.

"_Yes," _Morpheus said as the shadow vanished and Peter sighed, closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Las Vegas

The pinging sound alerted Jane after she came out of the kitchen and headed for the hallway. She jumped when Katie ran by her as Katie headed for the window and Peter followed, picking Katie up then spun her around in a circle.

"What did I say about running?!" he teased as he held her in his arms and she turned to look out the window.

"But I wanted to see the lights!" Katie said as he gave her a blank look then smiled and kissed her cheek. It took a bit of talking for Miss Kent to get a judge to allow Peter and Cassandra to take Katie out of state, but she had contacted a friend who worked at the CYS in Las Vegas and they had caught the first plane out of New Orleans. Jane looked at them when Cassandra tapped her shoulder and Jane turned toward her, giving her a confused look.

"Uh…" Jane said while pointing toward Peter and Cassandra smiled.

"Come in the kitchen and I'll explain," she said as they headed for the kitchen while Peter and Katie looked at the lights blinking in the darkness and Katie placed her head on Peter's shoulder.

"See, I told you that I lived at the tippy top of a building," he said as she nodded her head and placed her thumb in her mouth. They both were startled when Jane screamed, ran out of the kitchen then headed toward him and Peter smiled, adjusting his hold on Katie. "Let me guess. Cassy told you that we're getting married."

"Yes, she did," Jane said as he gave her a sideways hug then looked at Katie and smiled.

"Katie, this is my friend, Jane," he said as Katie shyly smiled and waved at her. "She gets shy around strangers."

"Yet she likes you," Jane teased and he gave her a stern look. "I'm joking."

"Yeah, where's Charlie?"

"He's upstairs with Amy," Jane said when he looked up at the ceiling then handed Katie over to Jane and headed for the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time when he slowly walked down the hallway and stood near the door to Charlie's room. Their moans were muffled by the door as Peter tried not to laugh then got a serious look on his face and placed his hand on the door handle. With a swift motion, he opened the door when he walked slightly into the room and glared at them.

"Right, hands, lips and whatever other body parts you're using off the bitch!" he said as they jumped and Charlie growled, getting off the floor after he fell out the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Charlie asked while Amy slid her shirt on and Peter smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"I live here," Peter teased as Amy got off the bed then walked by him and Charlie glared at him. "Downstairs."

"Bite me," Charlie said as he walked by him and Peter softly laughed, closing the door behind him.

The bedroom was dark while Peter looked at the ceiling and shivered from Cassandra's breath moving across his chest. Charlie and Amy were excited about the wedding, but Jane told him that they still couldn't move back to their house and Peter was concerned there was more going on than a backed up sewer. Charlie asked if they could go see what was going on after school, but he told him he wanted to talk with a friend at the city sewage department before they go off trudging through the sewer.

"Can't sleep?" Cassandra whispered as her fingers stroked his nipple and he swallowed hard as a cool numbness crept up his chest and tingled down to his groin.

"Uh, no, I just keep thinking about all this," he sighed and she gently climbed on top of him and held herself up on her elbows.

"Changing your mind?" she asked while his chest hairs fluttered as she blew on them and he shivered, rolling his eyes into his head.

"No," he said while elongating the "o" and she made little kisses on his chest. "I'm just trying to figure out who's going to be sitting on my side of the church. I don't have any family."

"That's not true. You have the girls, Jane, Charlie, Amy, Shade…"

"Where is Shade?"

"He's sitting on Katie's dresser. She said she felt safer with him there," she said while stroking her fingers over his nipples and he nodded his head.

"I have to figure out how to turn him human again," he said as she moved up his body then kissed his lips and he held her head in his hands. Her hands slid up and down his chest as he moaned in her mouth and wiggled his fingers through her hair.

"Are you going to ask Remy to come to the wedding?" she asked after they broke the kiss and a confused look appeared on his face. "What?"

"I just realized that he never gave me the witch blade back."

"So?"

"Well, it is Shadean's."

"I don't think he wants it."

"Ok, but what did Remy do with it?"

"There you go," Angie said while handing a plastic bag to the young woman when the young woman nodded then headed for the door and opened the door, nearly walking into Remy.

"Well, hello, Lacey," he said then looked at the plastic bag and grinned. "Dante going to get oiled tonight, oui?"

"Yeah," Lacey said as she blushed and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Well, you tell him I said hey and give us some sugar," he said as she laughed then kissed his lips and walked away.

"Do you have to kiss every woman that comes in here?" Angie asked while he walked to the counter then leaned his lower arms on the glass, smiling at her.

"Oui, and I do that because it drives you crazy!" he said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down and she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Where have you been?"

"I was with my uncle. We were trying to figure out what to tell the D.A. and the mayor about what happened with the witch."

"And what did you figure out?"

"He's going to tell them that she confessed to the killings then committed suicide."

"Do you think they'll buy it?"

"Oui," Remy said then looked at the shelves behind the counter and saw the dagger sitting in a display case on the top shelf. "I really should have given that back to Peter."

"Nah, besides, it does make a great conversation piece," she said and Remy nodded his head. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I had something earlier. Why don't you go and I'll lock up. There's a movie on cable that I've been dying to see and…Why are you smiling?"

"You're already dead, Cheri," he said then ducked when she tried to smack the top of his head and he ran out of the room.

"You better run, you cheeky shit," she said then laughed and went to lock the door.

"Anyway, I don't think Remy and Angie would want to come to the wedding," Peter said as Cassandra nodded then kissed his chest and he sighed, half closing his eyes. "Now they might come to the reception."

"Yeah, they could do that," she said then slid her tongue over his nipple and he sucked in air through his teeth.

"Uh…" Peter said as his mind went blank and she sucked on one nipple then the other, causing tiny dots of white light to dance before his eyes.

"And I'm sure you can get some of your magician friends to fill your side of the church," she said while kissing down his chest to his stomach and he nodded his head. She moved the bedding back as she stroked his sides then across his stomach then smiled and dragged her nails over his skin.

"You…are…such…a…tease!" he panted as she moved down and slid her hand into the flap of his boxers. He moaned as she stroked his balls and his cock thumped against the palm of her hand. She slid off him when she pulled the boxers down his lean legs then tossed the boxer across the room and his erection stood up, saluting her. Smiling, she removed her nightshirt then tossed the night shirt across the room and climbed on top of him, causing him to lick his lips in anticipation. She felt him sliding inside her when she started slowly rocking on him and tightened her muscles around his cock. Her hands slid up and down his stomach, teasingly stroking his navel and appendix scar, as she rocked back and forth and he was breathing hard and fast through his nose. She could see sweat breaking out on his skin as she moved harder and faster until he rolled his eyes and arched his back to lift her slightly off the bed. "Please, I can't hold on."

"Then let go," she whispered as he released his seed into her and slumped down onto the bed. She slid off of him as she moved up his body and Peter smiled, his eyes slightly closed. His skin was hot and sticky from sweat as she kissed up his chest then rested on top of him, placing her head on the center of his chest. His skin was warm as his heart thumped quickly in her ear and she moved her finger through his damp chest hair.

"Shit," Peter sighed while wrapped his arms around her then looked up at the ceiling and breathed softly, trying to calm his heart down. Cassandra listened to his soft breathing when she looked up at him, expecting him to be asleep, but he had a look on his face like he had just thought of something and she leaned up on her elbows, spreading her fingers across his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something," Peter said as he brushed his fingers through his hair and blinked his eyes a few times. "What happened to Rory?"

"Wasn't he at Misty's house?"

"Yeah, Remy and I found him in the basement. She had chained him to the floor, but I was able to free him and we took him upstairs. That's when we heard the crash and I told Remy to keep an eye on Rory. I ran upstairs and that's when I saw Misty lying on the floor and you asked where Remy was."

"Yeah, he just appeared and scared the shit out of me."

"But Rory wasn't with him. And I don't remember seeing him when we left the house."

"You don't think Remy did something to him, do you?" Cassandra asked as Peter frowned then sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Whistling, Remy half ran down the stairs when he walked down the hallway and the overhead lights shimmered off the white walls. He was shocked when Angie showed him the secret basement under the store, but he liked the soundproof walls and walked into the room to the left. A microwave oven sat on the marble topped counter and a metal refrigerator was to the left of the counter with white cupboards above the counter. Smiling, Remy opened the door, removing a plastic bag of blood, then closed the door and held the plastic bag in his hand. He didn't mind being "bottle fed" as he opened the door to the cupboard above the counter and removed a coffee mug with YOU SEXY THING on the front. After warming the blood in the microwave, Remy sipped on the blood as he walked down the hallway and hummed, swaying his hips side to side. Spinning on his heels, Remy opened the door as the lights came on and the stark white walls, floor and ceiling made his eyes water.

"Shit," he mumbled as he blinked the bloody tears out of his eyes then smiled and walked to the figure huddle in the corner of the room. He knew that Peter would have staked him if he knew where Rory was as Remy knelt down on his haunches, placed the coffee mug on the floor and lifted Rory's chin up with his finger. The sides of Rory's neck were bruised from bite marks as he glared at Remy and Remy had a blank look on his face. "Now, now, Mon Ami, there's no need for harsh looks."

"I'm going to kill you," Rory growled when Remy laughed and shook his head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he asked and Rory arched an eyebrow. "You broke Mama's first rule. We were never to harm each other."

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"No, that was your witch bitch. Oui, I did egg her on, but YOU killed Mama!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Oui, again, it was the witch, but you did kill her."

"I didn't…."

"Oh, don't give me the "I didn't know what I was doing" shit!"

"Remy, please, don't do this!"

"Oh, I'm not the one who's going to punish you," Remy said as he pushed Rory's head into the wall and Rory screamed. "I'm bottle fed."

"What?"

"Angie promised Mama that I would never take a life and I haven't. Oui, I did have to drink some of Mama's blood, but she was already gone so it doesn't count. Want to know a secret?" he asked and Rory slowly nodded his head. "Angie and Mama knew each other back in the day. Mama may not like vampires, but she did have one she turned to if things needed done."

"Angie?"

"Oui, and she's the one who's going to punish you."

"Mama said what I did would come back to me tenfold, but…"

"Well," Remy said as he counted the bruises on Rory's neck then picked up the coffee mug and stood up. "Two down, eight to go."

"And then…then Angie will kill me?"

"Oui," Remy said, nodding his head then sipped on the blood.

"But people are going to miss me."

"Uh, no, they won't. You see, my uncle's going to find an email with your resignation in it and then you're just going to disappear."

"You can't do this!" Rory shouted as Remy sipped on the blood, titled his head to one side and smiled.

"Well, if Angie's in a forgiving mood about what you did, and you ask nicely, she might sire you. But, seeing how pissed off she is, I doubt it," Remy said then spun on his heels and walked to the door, turning around to look back at him. "Oh, one more thing, Katie wasn't Michael's daughter. She was yours."

Turning the light off, Remy opened the door then left the room as the door closed behind him and

Rory's screams echoed down the hallway, making Remy smile.

"What I don't get is what that thing Remy drew was," Cassandra said as Pete rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, blinking his eyes a few times.

"I looked it up. It was a soul eater," Peter said while Cassandra slid down next to him and placed her head on the center of his chest.

"Did you call it up?"

"No, I think Mama did."

"What killed Misty?"

"It was more like who killed her."

"So, who did kill her?"

"Would you believe the Lord of Dreams?"

"Uh, I have heard of him, but what did he do?"

"I think he placed a nightmare so frightening in her head that she was scared to death."

"He can do that?"

"It fucking looks like it."

"And the other doll?" she asked and Peter sighed, half closing his eyes.

"It wasn't a doll. Not sure what sort of demon it was, but, and this is a guess, I think Misty made some sort of copy of Shade's body to house it and, poof, she had her very own familiar. "

"And, seeing how she had Shade, if things went wrong then he'd be the one destroyed."

"Yep, but either she didn't know just how hard it is to kill him or she didn't care. She had another scapegoat if that failed."

"Katie."

"Yep," he said then closed his eyes and Cassandra listened to the gently beating of his heart, closed her eyes and drifted slowly off to sleep.

Cassandra wasn't sure what woke her up as she slid her hand across the spot where Peter was sleeping, but only found an empty space and her eyes opened, seeing the bedding pulled back and Peter was gone.

"Peter?" she whispered then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Knocking, she opened the door, but the room was dark and she turned around, heading for the door. Opening the door, she walked down the hallway when she looked into the other bedrooms and Jane, Charlie and the doll were sound asleep. She carefully walked to the stairs when she walked downstairs then stopped and sat on the step. The sun was just starting to rise as the room was lit in a warm light and Peter was sitting facing the window, his long legs sticking out and one ankle was crossed over the other. He was wearing his boxers and silk robe and his left arm was dangling over the arm of the chair. Curled up in his lap was Katie and her head was resting against his chest with her little fingers wrapped around the silk robe.

Looking down, Cassandra saw a piece of paper on the step as she picked up the piece of paper and looked at what was written on the piece of paper.

KATIE HAD A BAD DREAM – P was on the piece of paper as she smiled then got up and slowly walked toward the chair,

Both of them were sound asleep and Cassandra noticed that Katie was wearing Peter's black t-shirt with the dragon on the front and Cassandra smiled at the contentment on their faces. Every nerve in her body wanted to go fetch the digital camera from behind the bar as she watched Peter's left arm rise then wrap around Katie as he sighed and Katie smiled, placing her thumb in her mouth. Not wanting to wake them, Cassandra kissed the top of Peter's head then went back upstairs as Peter opened his eyes and watched her vanish around the corner. Looking down at Katie, he smiled as he held her a little tighter while silently promising her that no one or thing would harm her ever again then looked out the window, watching the sun slowly rising over the horizon.

The End….


End file.
